Un ángel en mi vida
by lady Evelyne
Summary: Edward, un chico solitario y reservado, desea sarcásticamente que caiga un ángel del cielo para él. ¿Qué ocurre si su deseo se hace realidad? ¿Y si detrás de su deseo está la mayor conspiración que se ha maquinado, con el futuro de la humanidad en juego?
1. La mujer que habita en mis sueños

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y... lo de la trama es complicado. En un principio, este fic iba a ser una adaptación del fic de amatista1986, pero no ella no quería que copiara y pegara su fic, así sin más. Acordamos que yo redactaría a mi manera el fic, añadiendo detalles propios, pero la idea básica es suya. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - La mujer que habita en mis sueños<strong>

Edward abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miró el reloj, cuyas manecillas le indicaron que faltaba aún más de una hora para que empezaran las clases. De todos modos, un tímido rayito de sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Era un fenómeno muy, pero que muy raro en Forks, pero el joven tenía preocupaciones más importantes que no tenían nada que ver con los fenómenos atmosféricos.

Había vuelto a soñar... No sería nada extraño si no fuera porque siempre soñaba lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Se percató de que tenía un peso muerto sobre las piernas. Su perro, Jacob, había vuelto a subir a su cama mientras él dormía. De hecho, el animal seguía durmiendo.

–Ojalá pudiera dormir como tú, amigo mío –murmuró el joven tocándose las ojeras con la punta de los dedos.

Jacob alzó las orejas, pero no dio muestras de querer abrir los ojos. Resignándose a no volver a dormir, decidió levantarse y prepararse para otro día de instituto. Entró en la ducha y se puso debajo del agua, relajándose totalmente.

Ya llevaba cuatro años en Forks... No le gustaba la bulliciosa vida de Chicago, donde todo el mundo le reconocía por la calle, interesándose sólo en su aspecto, en su vida social, en sus amoríos... Su padre había muerto cuando él apenas contaba con siete años, en una de las últimas epidemias de gripe española que asolaron la ciudad.

Fue un golpe terrible para su madre, Elizabeth, que nunca volvió a recuperarse de la muerte de su marido. Ni siquiera para ocuparse adecuadamente de su único hijo, que siempre estuvo a cargo de severos maestros, cuya función era prepararle para asumir el cargo que había dejado su padre al morir: la dirección de una de las mayores empresas familiares del mundo: Masen's Corporations.

Nunca volvió a tratarle del mismo modo. Nunca volvió a abrazar a Edward con el cariño de antaño. Ahora era todo sobre el futuro de Edward al frente de la empresa, para lo cual le habían preparado desde la muerte de su padre. Su madre se había hecho cargo de la empresa hasta que Edward estuviese preparado. Los maestros eran muy duros, y le exigían cada vez más al niño. A cada exigencia suya, Edward se volvía más y más cerrado en sí mismo. Al final, harto de todo, explotó delante de su madre, negándose a continuar viviendo en Chicago. Elizabeth no le contestó. Cogió su teléfono y arregló el traslado de su hijo, tan fríamente como habría cerrado un contrato.

Edward nunca se quejó de su mudanza. Estaba bien en el pueblo. No podía negar que no se podía guardar un solo secreto, pero vivía en un semi-anonimato, y eso le gustaba. Pero tampoco negaría que empezó a sentirse tan solo que, al encontrar a un pequeño cachorro abandonado en la reserva india, lo adoptó de inmediato.

Salió de la ducha media hora después. Se puso el uniforme. Refunfuñó por lo bajo pensando que era una tontería que al Consejo Escolar le hubiera dado por que sus alumnos vistieran un uniforme, ya que el Instituto de Forks era el único instituto de todo el pueblo. De hecho, desistió de ponerse la corbata: la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, tan típicos, ya le daban un aspecto bastante estúpido. No hacía falta añadir además una horrorosa corbata verde caqui.

Tomó un desayuno fugaz, a base de tostadas y zumo. Le sirvió la comida a Jacob, que le había esperado con impaciencia, ladrando y agitando la cola.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj: apenas faltaban quince minutos para que empezaran las clases. Cogió su mochila y, cuando apenas había puesto un pie en la acera, dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en su casa.

Recogió unas gafas grandes, con cristales de culo de botella; las gafas perfectas para un empollón. Él no lo era desde luego, pero había descubierto que, si se ocultaba detrás de unas gafas como aquellas, la gente le dejaba en paz más rápidamente. O que se acercaban con buenas intenciones, o que no se acercaban a él por ser el hijo del fallecido Edward Masen.

–Bueno, yo me voy, Jacob. Cuida bien de la casa.

El perro agitó la cola, soltando un ladrido para indicar que ya le había escuchado. Edward sonrió de lado y cerró con llave. Caminó con lentitud hacia el instituto. Al llegar a la siguiente calle se encontró con su vecina, una mujer ya mayor, amable y sincera.

–¡Oh, Edward! –rió alegremente la señora al verle–. Qué gusto verte. ¡Hacía ya tiempo que no te veo por aquí!

–Buenos días, señora Weber.

La señora Weber estudió con atención las ojeras de Edward.

–Tienes muy mal aspecto, jovencito. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

–No es nada, se lo aseguro. Simplemente estoy sufriendo algo de insomnio.

La mujer empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

–Oh, ¿es por alguna muchacha?

–No, en absoluto –mintió Edward con ligereza–. La veo otro día,

''Si supiera lo acertada que está'' pensó el muchacho alejándose de su vecina.

En esos momentos era cuando echaba de menos a Eleazar, el novio de su prima Carmen. Había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños, pero tras su mudanza se habían distanciado. De hecho, echaba de menos a todas sus primas: Tanya, Kate, Irina y Carmen. No tenía hermanos ni hermanas, y desde siempre se había unido mucho a ellas, ya que todos eran de una edad parecida. Tanya, Kate e Irina era trillizas y habían nacido un año después de él. Carmen era tres años menor que Edward, pero Eleazar, su novio desde los quince de ella, tenía un año más que él. Los tíos de Edward no estaban muy contentos, pero no les quedaba más que confiar en el criterio de su hija (sólo Edward sabía que, en la charla privada que sostuvieron, Carmen amenazó con irse de casa si no la dejaban en paz).

Se visitaban en las fechas más importantes del año: Navidad, Pascua, en los cumpleaños... Pero aún así los echaba de menos. A su madre la veía aún menos, pero no se quejaba. Desde la muerte de su padre no habían vuelto a comunicarse abiertamente, sin barreras de por medio, exceptuando su explosión de rebeldía, claro.

Llegó al instituto más temprano de lo normal. Entró en clase y se sentó en su sitio, al fondo de la clase, en una de las esquinas.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

–No has dormido bien esta noche, ¿me equivoco?

–No, amigo, no te equivocas –suspiró Edward cansado.

Se trataba de Jasper Whitlock, su único amigo en el pueblo. Era algo más alto que Edward, muy rubio y pálido. Era muy albino, pero sus ojos eran de color negro, contrastando con el resto del conjunto.

Al momento entró una muchacha saltarina, con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía el cabello negro, peinado de forma casual, con todas las puntas hacia un lado. Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver a sus amigos.

–¡Hey! Buenos días. Hola, Jazz. Hola, Eddie.

–No me llames Eddie, Alice –suspiró el aludido frotándose el puente de la nariz.

–Vaya. Estás muy cascarrabias esta mañana –la muchacha se puso un dedo en la barbilla y fingió pensar–. ¡No me lo digas! Has vuelto a soñar con la chica misteriosa, ¿verdad?

Edward miró con sorpresa a Alice.

–Voy a empezar a plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de que seáis adivinos.

–Ya sabes, Eddie: tengo un don –susurró Alice misteriosamente, pasando de la alegría a la seriedad en apenas segundos.

Los tres amigos continuaron hablando de naderías, hasta que un grupo ruidoso y grosero entró en el aula. Los dirigía un joven alto, muy musculoso, que a todas luces tomaba esteroides. Reía con fuerza de la gracia de uno de sus ''acompañantes''. Ninguno de ellos llevaba el uniforme reglamentario, sustituyéndolo por cazadoras de piel y botas de cuero negro. Más de uno llevaba tatuajes y pendientes.

–¡Mirad, chicos! ¿Sabéis quién está ahí?

–Oh, pobre Edwardcito. ¿Hoy no ha podido esconderse detrás de mami?

Las risas estallaron detrás del que parecía ser el cabecilla. Éste se acercó a Edward y le sonrió ferozmente, apoyando se codo en el hombro del joven.

–Aunque quizás sea porque su mami no quiere a semejante mierda cerca de ella.

Edward miró con frialdad a Emmett McCarthy, el único ''pero'' en aquel pueblo. Parecía que _necesitaba _alguien a quien molestar. Le ignoró olímpicamente.

Alice no era ni de cerca tan tranquila como su amigo.

–¡Déjalo en paz, McCarthy! –masculló enfrentándose al muchacho.

El aludido la miró con burla. Él medía un metro y noventa centímetros, y Alice a duras penas le llegaba al pecho. Para verla tenía que agachar la cabeza, incluso. Le puso una mano en la coronilla y empezó a reírse quedamente.

La pálida piel de Alice empezó a teñirse de rojo a una velocidad alarmante. Empeoró en cuanto Emmett abrió la boca.

–No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo al estar cerca de esos raritos, preciosa. Si vinieses a la fiesta que tengo preparada para mañana... te podría presentar a algún que otro conocido. ¿Qué me dices? –dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alice.

–Que tu oferta es muy amable, pero la voy a rechazar –le espetó la chica con violencia.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se marchó a ocupar su lugar en la clase.

–Edward –empezó Alice en cuanto el causante de su enfado se alejó un poco–. Tienes que parar todo esto. ¡Debes imponerte sobre ellos!

Jasper intervino con voz suave.

–Ya sabes que no soy partidario de la violencia, pero opino lo mismo que Alice. Ya sabes que esto puede llegar demasiado lejos.

–Hasta ahora me he defendido bien, ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

–Eres demasiado pasota, Edward –se quejó Alice.

Lo cierto era que había aprendido defensa personal antes de llegar a Forks. Había entrenado duramente desde pequeño para saberse defender a sí mismo y a los demás, pese a que era demasiado pacifista para golpear a nadie.

El profesor entró y dieron comienzo las clases.

Edward sobresalía en todas las asignaturas, para gusto y placer de los profesores, pero se le daba especialmente bien las matemáticas. Las horas pasaron rápidas para él y llegó la hora de marcharse.

Una chica alta, subida a unos tacones de diez centímetros se acercó a Edward con paso felino. Era hermosa, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llevaba el uniforme con un estilo muy... propio (''De zorra'' solía decir Alice). La falda apenas le cubría las nalgas y la camisa le apretaba fuertemente Pero el ojo experto de Alice, había detectado que en realidad se había teñido el pelo y que se había sometido a una cirugía estética para arreglar el tamaño de sus senos.

–Hola, Masen.

–Bu-buenas tardes, Mallory –saludó Edward, sonrojado Se apresuró a subirse un poco las gafas.

–Ya sabes que para ti soy Lauren –sonrió pestañeando con exageración.

Alice los observó desde lejos, sin intervenir, pero frunciendo el ceño con suspicacia. Conocía de sobra a esa zorra, y no podía ser nada bueno que hablara con su amigo.

–Sí, bueno, sí, Lauren...

Edward estaba nervioso. ¿Y si Mallory descubría que era en realidad hijo de Elizabeth Masen, la actual presidenta de Masen's Corporations? Había calado bien a esa chica, y sabía que si lo descubría, no le traería más que problemas. Sabía que volvería a pedirle que le dejara copiar sus deberes, pero ¿qué opción le quedaba sino aceptar?

–¿Tú has entendido algo de lo que ha explicado el profesor de Matemáticas? Porque yo no. –Lauren hizo un puchero que se suponía que era adorable, pero Jasper se retorció de asco con disimulo detrás de Edward–. Y esta tarde tengo que salir de compras con unas amigas...

Alice frunció el ceño profundamente al comprobar por dónde iban los tiros. Esa zorra... Un día de éstos me las paga todas juntas, pensó.

–... y, bueno, pues me preguntaba si me podrías dejar tu libreta para que copiara los ejercicios.

La amiga de Edward miró al aludido con fiereza. Iba a acceder, estaba segura. Tan segura como que se llamaba Alice Brandon.

–Sí, claro.

Jasper se cubrió los ojos con la mano, negando resignadamente ante la actitud de su amigo. Alice fulminó con la mirada a Lauren mientras ésta se marchaba contoneando las caderas y apretó ambas manos en pequeños puños, consiguiendo que sus nudillos adquirieran una peligrosa tonalidad blanca.

–Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía... Esa zorra no traía nada bueno. ¿Por qué has accedido, Edward? –ladró la muchacha con enfado.

Haciendo gala del más absoluto pasotismo, Edward se encogió de hombros. Su amigo estaba a punto de echar humo por su negra cabellera, pero a él le importó más bien poco. Jasper sonrió un poco y le comentó a Edward.

–Edward, ¿recuerdas que te pedí que me hablaras de la chica de tus sueños?

Edward hizo memoria, y su mente viajó a la clase de arte, una semana atrás.

* * *

><p>–<em>¿Edward?<em>

–_¿Sí? –respondió el aludido, muy frustrado._

–_¿Crees que podrías describirme a la chica? ¿A la de tus sueños?_

_Edward lo miró sorprendido._

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Oh, ya lo verás, querido Eddie –rió Jasper–. Ahora dime cómo es la famosa mujer con la que has estado soñando los últimos días._

_Edward hizo memoria sin apenas esfuerzo._

–_Está... en una especie de claro, en medio de un bosque. Se parece a los bosques de Forks, ¿sabes a cuáles me refiero? –Jasper asintió–. Lo ilumina un rayo de sol, y, justo en el círculo de luz está la mujer. _

–_¡Qué bonito! –exclamó Alice extasiada._

–_Continúa, Edward –pidió Jasper esbozando algo con rapidez en su lienzo._

–_La mujer está de perfil, es ligeramente menuda. No creo que sea muy mayor, más bien es joven. Su pelo le cubre la cara totalmente, es muy largo._

–_¿De qué color es?_

–_Caoba, creo. Tenía unos destellos rojizos y es ondulado. Le llega hasta la cadera._

_Jasper le interrumpió de nuevo._

–_¿Cómo va vestida?_

–_¿O es que acaso no lo está? –intervino Alice pícaramente._

–_¡Claro que sí! –repuso Edward con energía, sonrojándose–. Lleva un vestido blanco, muy sencillo._

_Alice le miró alegremente._

–_¡Más detalles, Edward!_

_El aludido la miró con enfado._

–_Es corto, hasta la mitad del muslo. Es abierto por la espalda y tiene muchos pliegues; parecía un vestido como el que llevaban en la Antigua Grecia, pero no estoy seguro. El pelo lo tapaba todo –contestó–. ¿Ha terminado el interrogatorio?_

_Jasper y Alice se echaron a reír al notar la incomodidad de su amigo._

* * *

><p>–Es verdad. Lo pintaste en un cuadro, ¿verdad?<p>

–No se te escapa ni una, amigo –sonrió Jasper–. Vamos al taller de dibujo, te lo voy a mostrar.

Jasper pensó que era realmente extraño que Edward siempre supiera lo que la gente pensaba o quería hacer. No fallaba ni una. Era muy, pero que muy raro. Su amigo insistía en que era un rasgo heredado de sus padres, porque la empatía era un rasgo muy importante para los negocios. Pero era algo más, de eso estaba seguro. No era normal.

Llegaron a su destino y Jasper les mostró un cuadro cubierto con una tela blanca. Teatralmente, haciendo una reverencia, destapó el cuadro para sus amigos.

A Alice le empezaron a brillar los ojos y Jasper casi ve cómo los ojos de Edward rodaban por el suelo. Decir que su amigo estaba boquiabierto era poco, pero a él le complacía la reacción de sus amigos. En verdad era su obra maestra. Había dibujado con pinturas todo lo que le había descrito su amigo y el profesor había quedado impresionado con la pintura también.

–Es... es...

–¡Impresionante, Jazz! De verdad, es magnífico, precioso. ¡Me encanta! –chilló Alice.

Jasper sonrió con ternura. Cogió el cuadro y se lo ofreció a Edward, que lo tomó atónito.

–Es para ti. Ojalá te ayude a aclarar las ideas.

–Yo, Jasper, esto... –se turbó.

–Un simple gracias es suficiente –sonrió su amigo con arrogancia.

Edward sonrió también.

–Gracias, Jasper.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba de nuevo enfrente de su casa, con el cuadro debajo del brazo, bien metido en una caja plana. Intenta hacer malabares con la compra, las llaves, la mochila y el cuadro, consiguiendo con éxito meter las llaves en el cerrojo.<p>

–¡Hola, Edward!

Se dio la vuelta. Era la señora Weber de nuevo, que había pasado por allí con el carrito de la compra.

–Buenas tardes.

–¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí, querido?

Señalaba el cuadro. Edward lo vio casi inmediatamente: quería que le enseñara el contenido de la caja. Poco dispuesto a alargar más la conversación, dejó el resto de sus bolsas en el suelo y abrió la caja.

–¡Es precioso! ¿Quién lo ha pintado? –preguntó la señora agradablemente sorprendida.

–Mi amigo Jasper.

–Sí, ése es un muchacho de buena familia, la recuerdo. Estoy contenta de que tengas tan buenos amigos. ¡Es un cuadro precioso! Míralo, solo falta que tenga alas para parezca un auténtico ángel.

Edward miró atentamente el cuadro y supo lo que quería decir. La chica, de perfil, con la cabeza gacha y apoyada sobre sus rodillas, como si contemplara sus manos reposadas en su regazo, tenía realmente el aspecto de un ángel. El ambiente, rodeado de oscuros árboles, daba pie a esa sensación. La chica estaba iluminada por un rayo de sol, el único que penetraba a través de la vegetación.

–Ciertamente...

–Bueno, no te molesto más. Un día de estos ven a mi casa, te invito a cenar. ¡Mi Ángela también estará allí! –le guiñó el ojo.

Edward sonrió forzosamente y entró en su casa. Jacob salió a su paso, ladrando y agitando la cola con impaciencia. Le siguió mientras él cruzaba la sala hacia la cocina, para dejar todos los paquetes. Empezó a ordenar lo que había comprado mientras su perro seguía esperando a su amo. Cuando terminó, cogió la correa de su mascota y salió a la calle.

Era un día precioso, algo realmente inusual en Forks. Decidió dejar suelto a Jacob para que corriera libremente y le siguió. El perro se metió entre la maleza, yendo hacia el bosque. A Edward no le preocupaba que huyera. Sabía que era un cobarde de primera y que conocía de sobra el camino de vuelta a casa.

Empezó a reflexionar. El verde de los árboles le recordaba al de su sueño...

Llevaba ya dos semanas soñando con lo mismo: una chica, arrodillada en un claro del bosque, que le llamaba suavemente: ''Edward... Edward...'' Lo que le había dicho la señora Weber le daba un nuevo sentido. ¿Y si era un ángel? No, no era especialmente creyente, así que no creía en los ángeles. Después de todo, ¿quién había visto uno? ¿La Virgen María?

Se sentía solo, muy solo... Llevaba cuatro años viviendo solo, sin más compañía que la de su pequeño gran amigo. Jasper estaba siempre ocupado con las cenas con sus padres y no podía invitar a Alice a su casa por miedo a lo que dirían las vecinas de ellos. En su casa en Chicago al menos tenía la compañía de sus primas y Eleazar. Pero no quería volver. No quería dejar atrás la tranquilidad de Forks, ni su amistad con Jasper y Alice.

Jasper y Alice... pensó maliciosamente. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, había una gran realidad que ellos se negaban a ver. Estaban enamorados, o, al menos, se gustaban. Lo había hablado en privado con cada uno de ellos, pero habían reaccionado de una forma totalmente distinta, aunque dándole ambos una negativa.

Jasper lo había negado una y otra vez, aunque con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Alice se había puesto a gritar, golpeándole sin piedad... también sonrojada.

Sería divertido ver lo que pasara con ellos... pero a la vez tenía miedo de que ellos se juntaran y él hiciera un mal tercio con ellos.

Cuantas veces lo había deseado... y no había pasado. Quería a alguien que le comprendiera, que le acompañara, que le quisiera con él.

''Quiero a un ángel en mi vida'' pensó, cerrando los ojos.

De inmediato se rió de sí mismo. ¡Qué tontería! Nadie le iba a caer del cielo...

Un golpe sordo le sorprendió por un lado. Se oyó un gemido estrangulado. Vaya... no estaban demasiado lejos de la calle. ¿Se habría subido algún niño a un árbol y se habría caído? Mejor sería acercarse a él.

–¡Jacob! –llamó.

Se aproximó hacia un pequeño claro que había cerca, muy brillante. Había una chica sacudiéndose un vestido blanco, farfullando por lo bajo.

''No puede ser...'' pensó sorprendido y boquiabierto.

La chica de sus sueños estaba allí, y era la muchacha más bella que hubiese visto jamás. Llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura, de color caoba, como pudo observar en el sueño, pero tenía reflejos rojos bajo el sol. Era pálida, y era como si su piel reluciera bajo la luz solar. El cabello enmarcaba un rostro perfecto, sin marcas, con ojos de color marrón chocolate y una pequeña boca de color rojo.

''Preciosa...''

La chica se giró y lo vio. Miró a Edward a los ojos. Esmeralda contra chocolate. Edward se sintió encadilado, sumergido en la profundidad de los ojos de la muchacha.

Ésta despegó los ojos y habló:

–¿Eres tú quien me ha hecho caer? –le espetó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que os guste y espero reviews!<strong>

**Saludos y gracias por leer (los que lo lean) =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	2. El hombre del espejo

**Disclaimer**** → Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero todo lo demás es mío. Bueno, no. Está basado en el fic ''Un Angel en mi Vida'' de amatista1986. Los hechos son básicamente los mismos, con añadiduras mías, los personajes de Twilight y con mis palabras.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II - El hombre del espejo<br>**

_La chica se giró y lo vio. Miró a Edward a los ojos. Esmeralda contra chocolate. Edward se sintió encadilado, sumergido en la profundidad de los ojos de la muchacha. _

_Ésta despegó los ojos y habló: _

–_¿Eres tú quien me ha hecho caer? –le espetó._

–¿Qué? –preguntó Edward al instante–. ¿Cómo he podido hacer yo eso?

Se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, sorprendido por la acusación. ¿Tenía él la culpa de que ella se hubiese caído de un árbol? Lo primero de todo, era que ella no debió subirse al árbol. Y lo segundo, que él nunca tuvo la culpa de que la chica fuese torpe y se cayera.

Mientras tanto, la joven se había puesto de pie y daba vueltas por el pequeño claro masajeándose las sienes. Edward no pudo dejar de notar que no era mayor que él (de hecho, incluso era más joven) y que tenía unas piernas preciosas. ''¡Para, Edward!'' se reprendió a sí mismo.

–Cambiemos de tema –dijo la muchacha–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Qué?

¿Qué era lo que ocurría con esa chica? ¿Era bipolar o algo así?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –repitió la muchacha con lentitud, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Edward enrojeció, y quiso soltarle una respuesta grosera, pero se calló antes de que saliera de sus labios. Después de todo, seguía siendo un caballero.

–Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú?

Pero la chica le ignoró olímpicamente y le contestó de malas maneras.

–¡Oh, gracias, no quería quedarme con la curiosidad de saber quién es el que me ha hecho caer!

Edward se indignó. Ni se percató siquiera de que Jacob había empezado a dar vueltas entre sus piernas, juguetón.

–¡Cómo que he sido yo! ¿Cómo iba a hacerte caer, eh? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡No puedes ir por la vida acusando de todo lo malo que te pase a cualquier inocente con el que te encuentres!

Su interlocutora soltó una risa sarcástica.

–¿Inocente? ¿Tú? Imagínate esto. Llegas a tu lugar de descanso agotada, con ganas de cerrar los ojos después de un largo y duro día de trabajo y ¿sabes qué ocurre? Oyes la voz de un chico pidiendo a ''un ángel en su vida''. No te da tiempo ni a respirar: inmediatamente estás cayendo en caída libre, y encima, al llegar de encuentras con que todo está lleno de árboles y ortigas. Dime, ¿a ti te haría gracia que te hicieran eso?

Edward consideró seriamente la posibilidad de sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar al hospital para que llegaran con una camisa de fuerza. Pero le detuvo ''un pequeño dato'': la chica había hablado de su deseo exactamente con las mismas palabras con las que él lo había pedido. Entonces, ¿aquélla chica era un ángel?

–¿Dices que has caído porque yo he formulado un deseo estúpido?

–¡Exactamente, Einstein! –dijo sarcásticamente la chica, alzando teatralmente los brazos.

–Venga ya, los ángeles no exist...

No pudo continuar con su frase, ya que de la espalda de la muchacha salieron de repente dos alas blancas, tan blancas que la nieve parecería gris a su lado. Abarcaban (estaba seguro) casi dos metros y podían cubrirla perfectamente si ella quería.

Era un ángel. Estaba más que convencido de ello. Las alas irradiaban una luz blanquecina, etérea, irreal. Las alas se agitaron tenuemente, casi temblando y Edward acercó una mano extasiado para tratar de tocarlas. El ángel retrocedió con brusquedad.

–¡No se tocan las alas de otro ángel, nunca, sin su permiso! –exclamó indignada.

–Oh, lo siento.

Dejó caer la mano y empezó a balancearla estúpidamente a un costado. Enrojeció y bajó la mirada. Se sentía como un pervertido, así es como lo había parecer la joven. Edward pensó que, después de todo, la chica solo tenía de angelical el aspecto; el comportamiento era arena de otro costal.

–Pero, entonces, ¿cualquiera que pida un ángel a Dios éste se lo concede sin reservas? –preguntó con timidez.

La chica se quedó turbada de repente. En eso tenía razón el muchacho: ¿por qué le habría enviado allí el Padre?

–El silencio otorga –citó Edward sonriendo–. Dices que volvías a tu ''lugar de descanso'' después de hacer un trabajo. ¿No puedes volver? ¿Volando o como sea como os transportáis los ángeles?

–No, no se puede. Si he caído es porque tengo algo que hacer aquí, y hasta que no resuelva ese asunto no podré volver.

Edward se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar seguido de Jacob.

–En ese caso te deseo suerte, porque yo me largo ya de aquí.

–¿¡Qué! –Replegó las alas y corrió detrás de Edward–. ¿No serás tan insensible como para dejarme a la intemperie, pasando hambre y frío, a merced de malhechores y ladrones?

El muchacho rió ligeramente al escuchar el tono afectado del ángel. Menuda chica... Más hermosa que cualquier modelo, pero con el genio de una luchadora. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que lo era. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que los ángeles serían así!

–Se supone que los ángeles fuisteis creados para luchar contra los demonios de Satán, ¿no? Entonces, tendrías que saber defenderte, ¿no es cierto?

La chica miró con asombro al que suponía su protegido. Qué muchacho más extraño... Tan extrañamente perspicaz...

–Insensible –le espetó–. Los ángeles también sentimos, y no sólo hablo de los sentimientos, sino también de sensaciones mundanas como frío, calor, hambre o sed. Como tú bien has dicho, me defiendo de los demonios de Satán -repitió con un extraño retintín-, no de humanos. Ningún método de defensa afectaría a los humanos; en todo caso, a mi protegido. Me temo que, por haber sido tú –enfatizó– quien me ha hecho caer, tienes la obligación de acogerme en tu hogar. Al menos, temporalmente.

Le tocó a Edward sorprenderse. La chica le miraba suplicante, y más que un ángel parecía un pequeño demonio que venía a tentarle. Suspiró y se paró.

–No puedo llevarte a mi casa así como así. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?

El ángel se sonrojó al entender lo que quería decir. Su traje tampoco ayudaba. Aunque no tuviera nada de especial en la Ciudad de las Nubes, en la Tierra podía ser calificado de provocativo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Edward sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de su acompañante. Adorable, pensó sin extrañarse. ¿Qué podía esperarse de un ángel? Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino.

–¡Nadie excepto tú podrá verme! –exclamó la muchacha en cuanto se recuperó. Corrió detrás de Edward.

–¿Nadie?

–En raros casos un ángel guardián ha sido visto por otro que no fuese su protegido.

–¿Protegido?

–¡Sí! No sé si tú serás el mío, debo averiguarlo.

El humano suspiró resignadamente. Le hizo un gesto a la chica indicándole que podía ir con él. La joven sonrió ampliamente y fue tras los pasos del muchacho. Jacob se quedó detrás, saltando detrás de una polilla.

–¡Jacob! ¡Te dejaré aquí si no vienes!

–¿Jacob? –el ángel se giró con rapidez y sonrió al ver al perro–. ¡Oh, qué perro más bonito!

Edward se dio la vuelta, lo justo para ver cómo ella se abalanzaba sobre Jacob y le abrazaba risueña.

–Bipolar... –murmuró.

–_Qué chica más rara..._

–Vaya, es cierto eso de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños –comentó el ángel sarcásticamente.

–_¿Me entiendes? ¿O es simple y llanamente que estás loca y hablas sola? _

Genial. Ahora hasta los animales usaban el sarcasmo.

–¡Por supuesto que te entiendo! El Padre nos dio a nosotros, los ángeles, la capacidad para comprender lo que dice toda clase de criatura. De hecho, si quisiera podría comunicarme con los árboles que nos rodean –le explicó pacientemente–. Aunque hablando de otro tema. Jacob parece un nombre muy serio, muy humano... ¿No sería mejor que te llamara por su abreviación? Ya sabes, Jake. Sí, definitivamente suena mucho mejor.

Edward veía a la chica entablar un monólogo consigo misma mientras pensaba en si era cierto eso de que hablaba con los animales. A lo mejor se había comido él una seta alucinógena sin darse cuenta y todo eso de las alas era mentira y simplemente la chica y él estaban sufriendo una alucinación conjunta. Tal vez sería más seguro que sacara su teléfono móvil y llamara a una ambulancia para que se los llevara a él y al supuesto ángel, para que les hicieran unos exámenes en el coco... ¿O quién sabe? Tal vez la chica era un producto de su subconsciente y se había vuelto majara de verdad.

¡Bah! ¿A quién quería engañar? Llevaba tanto tiempo solo que la idea de una acompañante invisible para los demás resultaba tentadora y muy agradable, por mucho que fuese un síntoma de locura.

Mientras tanto, Jacob había dicho (o más bien, ladrado):

–_¿Jake? ¿Por qué no? Llámame como quieras, de todos modos sigo opinando que estás... ¿cómo lo dijo Edward la última vez? ¡Ah, sí! Como una cabra..._

Su dueño consultó su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia.

–Sea de lo que sea lo que estéis hablando, creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Está a punto de anochecer y no quiero acostarme muy tarde hoy.

A regañadientes, el ángel se levantó y siguió a Edward murmurando entre dientes:

–Aguafiestas gruñón...

El chico solo la ignoró divertido. Era la muchacha con la mente más rara que se había topado jamás. Sería muy interesante convivir con ella, muy interesante...

El camino de vuelta a casa pasó entre las preguntas del ángel acerca del pueblo y los ladridos de Jacob. Edward sintió que no había hablado tanto en su vida. Tuvo que hacerle un informe completo a su acompañante todo el camino acerca de cualquier edificio que ella encontrara interesante. Aunque aún no comprendía qué tenía de interesante la oficina de correos.

Por algunos datos sueltos que captó de la joven, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus conocimientos databan de inicios del siglo XX, más o menos. Quizás se sintiera desorientada, pero Edward se preguntaba: ¿no veía acaso la Tierra desde el Cielo? Se había perdido casi un siglo de avance tecnológico y cultural. Logró ponerla al corriente casi enseguida. Debía admitir que era muy inteligente.

Cuando faltaba una calle para llegar a la casa de Edward, se encontraron con la señora Weber. Estaba barriendo la calle delante de su casa.

–Vaya, Edward. Buenas tardes. ¿De paseo con Jacob?

–Sí, señora. Bueno, tengo algo de prisa. Espero que pase una buena tarde –saludó Edward apresuradamente.

–Oh, Edward, qué novia más guapa tienes –comentó la señora antes de que los tres pudieran irse de allí.

El ángel se giró sorprendida. Pensaba que los humanos no podían verla. ¿A qué venía aquello entonces? Edward se sobresaltó también al oír la palabra ''novia''. Dio media vuelta al comprender que su vecina había visto a la chica.

Ambos se sonrojaron al comprobar que los miedos de Edward no eran infundados. La señora Weber analizaba de arriba abajo a la muchacha, para tener algo que comentar con la señora Stanley en cuanto se la encontrara. No parecía ser del pueblo, pensó, pero seguramente era de la zona. Tenía la piel paliducha y estaba demasiado delgada aunque tenía unos ojos bonitos y un pelo largo y bien cuidado.

–No es mi novia –mintió Edward con facilidad–. Es una nueva compañera del instituto que me ha pedido que le ayude con unos temas que no entiende.

–Me llamo Bella. Encantada de conocerle –sonrió tímidamente el ángel.

Edward bufó al ver el cambio de actitud de la muchacha. Pensó: ''Bella. Hermosa en italiano. ¿Será su verdadero nombre?'' Aunque al menos ahora comprendía que lo que ocurría, lejos de ser una alucinación, era tan real como él mismo. Pese a todo, no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse.

La señora Weber se alejó pronto despidiéndose agitando la mano amistosamente. Edward se dio la vuelta, arrastrando de la mano suavemente a Bella.

–¿No decías que nadie podía verte? –masculló.

–Normalmente no pasaría –explicó la joven tan confusa como él–. Pero por alguna razón, mi superior permite que los humanos me vislumbren. Esto tengo que consultarlo con él.

–¿Tu superior? –inquirió Edward curioso.

Para su indignación, Bella le contestó con otra pregunta.

–¿Tienes en tu casa un espejo grande, si es posible de cuerpo entero?

–¿Es que siempre contestas a las preguntas con preguntas?

–Lo mismo podría decirse de ti –replicó Bella rodando los ojos–. Dime, ¿tienes un espejo o no?

Edward asintió de mala gana. Llegaron a su casa y mientras él buscaba las llaves, Bella la examinó con ojo crítico.

Era una casa de dos plantas, de fachadas blancas, con puertas y ventanas de madera pintada de negro. El tejado a dos aguas estaba cubierto de tejas negro azuladas y toda la casa tenía en conjunto un aspecto moderno y elegante, muy sofisticado.

Una hermosa mansión de paredes tan blancas como aquellas le vino a la mente. El pensamiento se fue tan rápido como apareció, pero no la sensación de dèja vu. Desconcertada, se concentró en extender un manto de protección sobre el hogar.

–¡Hey! La puerta ya está abierta. Cuando quieras, entra –le llamó Edward desde dentro de la casa.

Bella no bajó la atención ni un ápice. No se dio por satisfecha hasta que la cúpula cubrió totalmente la casa, pasando por los cimientos. Antes de entrar en el salón, volvió a echar una mirada alrededor.

–¿Dónde tienes el espejo?

–En mi habitación. Sígueme –Edward le guió hasta su cuarto, subiendo por las escaleras, y le dejó ver el espejo de cuerpo entero.

La muchacha sonrió conforme y se acercó a él. Dibujó con uno de sus dedos unos símbolos puestos en círculo, a la altura de su pecho, mientras murmuraba:

–_Monstrare caelum plus aureus a pater non videre ad oculus a terra –_la cara de Bella se arrugó de concentración hasta que poco a poco todos los símbolos se iluminaron, uno a uno. Edward contemplaba todo el espectáculo con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados–. _Mostrare ad Aro ***.**  
><em>

La luz blanca, segura y poderosa, avanzó hacia el centro del círculo. Como el mismo Sol, el disco de luz brilló unos momentos sobre el espejo hasta que la luz empezó a diluirse por completo. Una cara empezó a mostrarse nítidamente sobre el cristal.

Edward supuso que aquel sería el ''superior'' de Bella. Tenía todo el aspecto de serlo. Se trataba de un hombre de rostro joven, cercano a los treinta, con el cabello más negro que la brea, recogido con un pequeño lazo en la nuca. Tenía los ojos del color del cielo en primavera y unas cejas aristocráticas, ligeramente alzadas. Sonreía como aquel que sabía algo que los demás no mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Bella.

–Señor –apeló el ángel sin ceremonias–, he caído a la Tierra y no sé cómo volver a la Ciudad. ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó.

¿La Ciudad? ¿Qué ciudad? Entonces... ¿no era una broma de mal gusto ni una locura el hecho de un ángel se hubiese caído en su vida?

Bella estaba más que nerviosa mientras esperaba la respuesta de Aro. Uno de los símbolos estaba mal colocado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Era, por lo tanto, muy normal que la comunicación fallara y tardara en realizarse.

–Ya lo sé, pequeña –sonrió Aro.

¿Ya lo sabían? ¿Por qué no habían hecho nada por ayudarla a volver? Bella le miró desconcertada.

–¿Qué debo hacer?

–Supongo que ya sabes que cuando un ángel cae a la Tierra, es porque se le ha encomendado una misión.

–Lo sé, pero no he sido asignada para este caso. No sé quién es mi protegido ni estoy preparada para esto.

–Oh, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, pequeña. Tienes a tu protegido justo detrás tuya.

Bella se giró tan deprisa que Edward casi no vislumbró el movimiento. Él mismo estaba sorprendido. ¿Caso, protegido? ¿Insinuaban acaso que necesitaba la protección de aquella jovencita que apenas le llegaba a la altura de al nariz? Miró incrédulo al hombre del espejo y al ángel.

La muchacha también estaba boquiabierta, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su superior.

–No os sorprendáis tanto –rió Aro entre dientes–. Muchacho, acércate y pon tu mano en el espejo, encima del símbolo que esté más bajo.

Edward estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó al principio. Tuvo que acercarse Bella y arrastrarle literalmente hasta el espejo. Le cogió la mano por la muñeca y la puso sobre el símbolo indicado, que representaba a una especie de monigote. No entendía nada, se limitó a sentir.

El cristal, en un inicio frío, se empezó a calentar por la zona donde estaba el símbolo. Edward casi suelta un grito e intentó alejarse, pero Bella le instó a mantener la mano en el sitio. Movió los labios diciendo:

–Confía en mí.

Edward asintió aún sin estar muy seguro. Aro, al otro lado del cristal y los ojos cerrados, parecía a veces serio, a veces contento. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y finalmente sonrió comprendiendo. Edward suspiró aliviado cuando Bella finalmente soltó su mano.

–He entendido lo que ha ocurrido. Verás, pequeña, el joven Masen estaba destinado desde un principio a ser tu protegido. Pero pasó algo que aceleró todo el protocolo, algo que ni el mismísimo Padre pudo ignorar.

''¿Cómo sabe cuál es mi nombre?'' se preguntó Edward.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Bella ansiosa.

–Ya lo comprenderás –la voz de Aro se escuchó ligeramente entrecortada y Bella temió que la comunicación cesara definitivamente; y no tenía fuerzas para realizar otro ritual de comunicación–. Joven Masen, ¿podrías ser tan amable de repetir el deseo que formulaste antes de conocer a Bella?

Azorado, Edward musitó:

–Deseo tener a un ángel en mi vida.

–Ajá. El Padre percibió la soledad de este muchacho, tan profundamente arraigada en él, y su inmensa compasión realizó todo lo demás. Sé que te preguntas por qué te ven los humanos, pero la clave se halla, de nuevo, en el deseo de este joven –explicó risueño–. Verás, cuando se escuchó el deseo del joven Masen, yo, al igual que el Padre, comprendimos que quería tener un amigo. No un ángel guardián cualquiera, un amigo. Alguien que supiera comprender su soledad y ofrecer un remedio a ella. ¿Entiendes? Desde el principio ibas a estar a su cargo, mas su deseo lo aceleró y nos hizo saltarnos el protocolo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Aceptaba la decisión del Padre, pero, más importante, entendía sus razones para tomarla.

–Entiendo, señor –murmuró Bella agachando la cabeza–. Pero, ¿cómo voy a cuidar de él si los humanos pueden verme? ¿Cómo voy a seguirle? ¿Conservaré mis poderes?

–Oh, todo está arreglado. Conservarás tus poderes, pero espero que no los utilices a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Te harás pasar por la nueva compañera de clases de Edward y compartirás hogar con él debido a que vuestros padres fueron grandes amigos y el tuyo te dejó al cuidado de Edward. Como verás, no nos falta imaginación para estas cosas y ésta es una ocasión especial –dijo mientras Bella se revolvía incómoda. Nunca había convivido demasiado con chicos–. Hemos dejado todo lo necesario en la habitación de los invitados, donde te vas a instalar. ¿Os parece bien? –preguntó a ambos.

–Lo que usted desee, señor –Bella agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y humildad.

Aro le miró entonces a él y Edward se dio cuenta de que ambos le miraban. Bella con una mezcla de urgencia e indignación, y Aro como si se estuviera riendo internamente.

–Me parece bien –masculló entre dientes.

El hombre del espejo sonrió, pero a Edward le pareció entrever un matiz ligeramente burlón. Bella seguía con la mirada clavada en el espejo, deseando internamente que el muchacho no cometiera una imprudencia más. Tal vez él no se hubiera dado cuenta y tendría que explicárselo, pero Aro era alguien especial en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Si quisiera, si representara algún peligro para la humanidad, Aro podría _encargarse _de él con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Parecería una accidente, como dirían los humanos.

La imagen del espejo se distorsionó levemente.

–Muy bien. Y ahora, p-pequeña, aunque nos hayamos saltado todo el protocolo, c-como ángel guardián se t-te encarga la siguiente misión. Deberás proteger a Edward Anthony Masen de t-todo mal, es-especialmente de E-Ellos –la voz se escuchó lejana, distante.

–¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? –saltó el aludido, percatándose aún así de que, mediante algún extraño y perturbador método, no sólo sabía su apellido, sino también su nombre de pila y su segundo nombre, que no habían sido pronunciados en toda la conversación. Supuso que algo habría ocurrido cuando posó la mano en el cristal.

–¿Por qué, señor? ¿Qué interés tendrían Ellos en un humano en concreto? –apremió Bella.

–P-porq-que El-llos...

La imagen de Aro se desvaneció. Los símbolos perdieron fuerza y desaparecieron también.

Bella se irguió y le miró con resignación. Edward le devolvió la mirada, ruborizado pero orgulloso.

–La comunicación se ha perdido. Aunque me hubiese gustado saber qué es lo que quieren Ellos de ti –afirmó girándose pensativa hacia el espejo.

–¿Quiénes son Ellos? –repitió Edward fastidiado de que nunca se respondiese a sus dudas.

–Son quienes los humanos llaman vulgarmente ''demonios''. O los sirvientes de Satanás, el Diablo, el Mal y demás nombres que ha recibido a lo largo de los siglos. Entre nosotros los llamamos los Otros o Ellos –le explicó Bella echando una ojeada a su alrededor.

Habían salido de la habitación y estaban en un pequeño pasillo, bastante estrecho, en el que destacaban tres puertas de madera oscura.

–¿Me presentas la casa, por favor? –pidió Bella.

Edward asintió, contento con el suave tono de voz de su interlocutora. Al menos no era siempre gruñona y debía admitir que se sentiría mejor viéndola sonreír. El ceño fruncido no le favorecía. ''Pero, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías!'' se dijo a sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza como si espantara un mal pensamiento y la guió hacia las escaleras. Su habitación era la que estaba más al final del pequeño pasillito y la siguiente era la del baño. Bella contempló con atención cada detalle, desde los azulejos azules hasta el lavamanos blanco. Había un plato de ducha y una cortina azul. La ventana era de cristales translúcidos, estrecha y alargada. El ángel comprobó que daba a la calle.

La habitación que estaba junto a las escaleras sería el cuarto de Bella. Al entrar, Edward comprobó sorprendido que toda la habitación había cambiado en función de los gustos de su nueva inquilina. Las paredes ahora en de color verde pastel decorado con tonos cremas. Las cortinas eran de una fino encaje blanco, casi transparente, y una cama sencilla reposaba contra la pared, decorada con un cabezal de madera oscura. Un gran armario de caoba de dos puertas había aparecido en una esquina de la habitación, donde en otros tiempos hubo una mesita; aunque pudo ver que ahora estaba al lado de la cama, coronada con una lamparita antigua, con un pie de bronce. Delante de la ventana había un escritorio de la misma madera del cabezal de la cama y del armario. Edward cayó en la cuenta de que toda la habitación tenía un aire confortable, hogareño y antiguo.

–Vaya... –murmuró el muchacho.

Bella sonrió extasiada. Era la habitación de sus sueños, que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos... Y que a la vez le recordaba a su lugar de descanso en la Ciudad. El baño había permanecido igual, aunque no le importaba demasiado.

Encima del escritorio estaban todos los documentos que podría necesitar un humano. Tarjetas de crédito, pasaporte, carnet de identidad...

–Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme con todo este papeleo –suspiró Bella.

Edward cogió uno de ellos y lo examinó con curiosidad.

–Según este documento, tienes dieciséis años. ¿Es la edad que tienen todos los ángeles? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Si fuera así, no existirían los querubines. Son ángeles con forma de niños –aclaró al ver la mirada confundida de Edward–. No sé porqué, pero todos los ángeles tenemos una edad distinta, aunque suele estar entre los veinte y sesenta años.

–¿Cómo irás a mis clases si no cumples los diecisiete hasta el año que viene?

–Tomaré clases avanzadas. Seré una especie de niña prodigio, aunque no sea una estudiante modelo precisamente –rió.

En el armario estaban, además de un par de uniformes escolares, un montón de camisetas, camisas, jerseys, polos, suéters, chaquetas, vestidos, faldas... Y, bien doblados en la parte de abajo, diferentes pantalones y demás complementos. Tenía, incluso, cinco pares de zapatos diferentes: los mocasines para el uniforme, unas zapatillas de deporte, unas sandalias, unas bailarinas y un par de botas altas de piel.

–Increíble –murmuró Edward pasmado y boquiabierto.

–Todo lo que una chica de mi edad podría soñar –afirmó Bella indiferente.

Edward se fijó atentamente en los colores y se dio cuenta de que predominaban tonos suaves de azul, verde y lila. Había algún que otro rojo o amarillo, y bastantes tonos melocotón y crema. También, en ropa de invierno, sobre todo, había distintos beigs, marrones y grises, pero nunca negro. Nunca.

Bajaron después al salón, sobriamente decorado. Las paredes eran de color crema muy suave, con apenas un pequeño cuadro de un paisaje otoñal decorando la parte superior de un mueble de muchos cajones. Los dos sofás, de piel negra, le daban a todo un aire moderno y se hallaban alrededor de una mesita de madera. La televisión era bastante moderna y toda la sala en su conjunto era agradable.

–Cómo se nota que tienes dinero –comentó la chica.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Edward.

–Porque creo que no todo el mundo se daría el capricho de un sofá de cuero.

–Ah –dijo sin saber qué más decir.

Le presentó la cocina, llena de azulejos blancos y verdes, aunque todos los muebles, al igual que el resto de la casa, eran de madera oscura. No tenía fogones, solo vitrocerámica. Todo era moderno, pero con un aire antiguo, como de los principios del siglo XX.

Bella estaba encantada con la casa. Era preciosa, tal y como soñaría con la casa de sus sueños. Le recordaba, extrañamente, a la Ciudad. Quizás fuese el ambiente, tal vez el paisaje.

–¿Qué hay allí? –preguntó señalando una puerta que se hallaba en la esquina más alejada del salón.

–Es mi estudio. ¿Quieres verlo?

Guió al ángel hasta la pequeña salita. Estaba amueblada con una gran mesa llena de papeles y unas estanterías colmadas hasta arriba de libros de toda clase. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, e incluso había un piano negro de cola cerca de un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero.

A Bella le llamó la atención súbitamente un cuadro colgado delante del piano. Con asombro comprobó que era... ¡ella misma!

–Vaya... ¿La chica de la pintura soy yo? –le preguntó a Edward.

El aludido, ruborizado, asintió.

–Llevo soñando contigo dos semanas, así que un amigo mío te plasmó en ese cuadro que ves.

Jasper y Alice... ¿Qué le diría a sus amigos? Se imaginó a sí mismo diciendo:

–Hola, chicos. ¿Sabéis? Tengo a mi ángel guardián viviendo en mi casa, y resulta que es la chica de mis sueños.

Ridículo.

Bella se volvió pensativamente hacia el cuadro. El que Edward hubiese soñado con ella... ¿Tendría el don de la precognición? ¿O solo era la influencia de algún médium o de alguien dotado de adivinación? Tendría que investigar cuidadosamente acerca del tema.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

En la calle ya estaba anocheciendo y Edward miró su reloj. Las ocho y media. Suspiró.

–Con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado hacer la cena... ¿Te parece bien que pida la comida por teléfono? ¿Quieres comida italiana, china...?

–No es necesario –le interrumpió Bella–. Sé cocinar. Entre dos personas será más rápido.

Edward alzó una ceja escéptico.

–¿Un ángel que sabe cocinar?

–Por supuesto –rió Bella divertida–. Es una de las cosas que me llamaron la atención de los humanos.

Jacob, que hasta entonces había permanecido acostado en el sofá, alzó las orejas al oír la palabra ''cocinar''.

–_¿Qué sabes cocinar? _–le preguntó a la muchacha.

–Pues se me dan mejor la comida italiana y los dulces. Sobre todo galletas y pasteles.

El perro empezó a ladrar de puro contento al escuchar la información. Se bajó del sofá de un salto y comenzó a restregarse contra las piernas de su dueño.

–_Edward, adoptémosla. No te preocupes, yo la cuido y la saco a pasear si es necesario. _

Bella explotó en alegres carcajadas. Edward los miró a ambos intrigados, sintiéndose excluido de la conversación.

–¿De qué os reís? –inquirió.

–De lo que ha dicho Jake –le explicó–. Te ha pedido que me adoptéis y que él me cuidaría y me sacaría a pasear si era necesario.

Edward se unió a sus risas. Se sintió vivo, relajado. Hacía mucho que no se reía como en aquel momento.

–Lo que sucede es que es un glotón de primera desde que le dejé probar un pastel.

Ambos acordaron que harían la cena y se ducharían antes de cenar. Para disgusto de Jake, no hubo pastel, pero sí ensalada y pasta. Edward, mientras, saciaba su curiosidad. Bella, le explicaba todo lo que podía, pero el protocolo la llevaba a guardar unas distancias.

–Cuando dijiste que te llamabas Bella... ¿lo decías en serio?

–¡Claro! En realidad mi nombre es Isabella, pero me parece demasiado elegante para mí. Prefiero que me llamen Bella.

–Dijiste algo acerca de una ciudad... ¿Los ángeles tenéis una ciudad encima de las nubes?

–Por supuesto que no. La llamamos la Ciudad de las Nubes, pero no es ni de lejos una ciudad. Es un... ''lugar''. No sabría cómo explicártelo. Imagínate como sería el paraíso para ti y tal vez logres captar una milésima parte de lo que es la Ciudad. Se trata de algo muy especial, porque cambia según para quien. Es decir, tal vez yo vea una selva, pero tú verías una ciudad futurista, por ejemplo. Todo cambia.

–¿Por qué hay superiores en tu mundo? ¿No se supone que todo sería igualdad?

–Es igualdad, pero a la vez orden. Lo que nos distingue de Ellos es que seguimos un orden, que todo es civilizado. En el mundo de Ellos, todo es caos y luchas por alcanzar el puesto de Lucifer, o por hallarse cerca de él. El Padre nos hizo seguir un orden. Yo soy un ángel guardián, una de las clases más bajas. Tiene explicación: soy muy joven. El señor Aro, por ejemplo, es de una de las clases más altas, uno de los pocos que ha visto al Padre.

–Oh. Entonces, todas las personas que mueren van al Cielo o al Infierno, ¿no?

–No lo sé –le dijo Bella desviando la mirada–. Un día me desperté allí, en la Ciudad, pero no sé si fui humana antes o si nací como ángel. Solo sabía, o recordaba, no lo sé, que me llamaba Isabella. Si algún día lo viera... Querría preguntárselo al Padre. Pero a veces siento extraños dèja vu, como si lo que viera ya lo hubiese visto antes.

Parecía desconcertada de verdad y Edward no pudo sino cogerle la mano cariñosamente. Bella se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mano. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con la cena charlando tranquilamente.

Terminaron y dejaron todo preparado para la cena. Cuando subieron las escaleras y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Edward no pudo evitar hacer una última pregunta.

–Cuando hablaste con tu superior, dijiste que tenías unos poderes. ¿Cuáles son? ¿Todos los ángeles tienen poderes?

–Son dones –sonrió Bella–. Y todo el mundo tiene un don. Pero siempre te especializas en algo y después hay otros poderes que también puedes explotar. Cuando naces como ángel, te pruebas a ti mismo hasta averiguar cuál es tu don y cuáles son los dones que tienes como apoyo.

–¿Cuáles son los tuyos? –preguntó Edward curioso.

–Mi don está especializado en la protección y en la defensa. Como don de apoyo, equilibrio aéreo. Para compensar, mi gracia en tierra firme es abismal –Bella se sonrojó–. Una debilidad. Los deportes nunca fueron mi especialidad.

Edward sonrió y se retiró a su habitación. Segundos después, Bella hizo lo mismo.

Suspiró apoyándose en la puerta. Le esperaba una ardua y larga tarea por delante, y se sentía nerviosa aunque ya era la segunda vez que ejercía de ángel guardián. Su primer encargo había terminado bien, con la muerte de la mujer a los ochenta y seis años, rodeada de familia y amigos. Siempre recordaría con cariño a Odette Cyrielle Dupont. Fue una chica maravillosa.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se encerró dentro. Empezó a quitarse el enlodado vestido blanco, resultado de su accidentada caída. Tenía incluso pequeñas ramitas y hierba en el pelo, aunque recién se daba cuenta.

Se las desenredó del cabello con movimientos suaves, cuidadosos y se metió en la bañera. Se dio una ducha rápida, solo lo esencial. Ni una sola gota fue malgastada. Ella, al igual que todos los ángeles, comprendía mejor que nadie la importancia del agua y de la naturaleza.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla, sintiéndose limpia. No estaba acostumbrada a mancharse ni a ensuciarse. Atravesó la habitación hacia el armario, bajando las persianas de la ventana antes.

Se puso el pijama dentro del baño, para evitar miradas indeseadas. Cómodo y suave, le sentaba como un guante. Era un camiseta de tirantes bastante larga, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, acompañada de unos pantalones pirata de color blanco, al igual que la camiseta. Los bordes de ambas prendas estaban bordadas con unas flores de hilo azul.

Se peinó la cabellera con movimientos suaves, rítmicos. Ya no quedaban rastros de su caída en él. Decidió ponerse una chaqueta de punto y bajar a cenar.

Edward ya estaba allí. Aún llevaba el cabello mojado por la ducha y estaba sirviendo la cena. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones para dormir a cuadros blancos y azules. Ya no llevaba las desagradables gafas de culo de botella que le había visto llevar por la tarde. Ahora estaba mucho más atractivo. Bella le sonrió sonrojada y se sentó en la mesa en la que Edward acababa de tomar asiento.

El muchacho no pudo evitar recorrer la figura del ángel con los ojos. Que Dios le perdonara, pero no podía evitarlo. Vas a tener que convivir con ella quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, le recordó una vocecita molesta.

–No se ha enfriado demasiado, ¿no?

–No.

–Bueno, ya que he dejado que me interrogaras antes, es tu turno para corresponderme. Creo que algo de información sobre ti me ayudaría a realizar mejor mi trabajo.

Inmediatamente, el chico se envaró. Dejó de sonreír, pero asintió, sabiendo que era lo justo. Bella observó atentamente cada gesto, entreviendo entre ellos, un alma poco acostumbrada a hablar de sí misma.

–Vamos a empezar. ¿Por qué vives solo? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

–Me mudé a Forks porque quería cambiar de aires –dijo Edward lentamente–. Mi padre murió cuando era un niño y mi madre está volcada en la empresa, aunque me visita un par de veces al año.

Bella le miró con la conmiseración pintada en los ojos. El chico apartó la mirada para no verlo y se limitó a llevarse la lechuga a la boca.

–¿Tienes algún hermano?

–No –dijo–. Solo cuatro primas revoltosas y metomentodo que me llaman de vez en cuando: Tanya, Kate, Irina y Carmen.

Bella sonrió divertida. Aunque los adjetivos con los que se había referido a sus primas era de todo menos agradables, se notaba que las quería.

–¿Tienes un círculo de amigos muy grande? ¿Alguna novia? –preguntó Bella un poco sonrojada.

–Nada de novias por ahora. Sólo tengo un par de amigos. Jasper Whitlock y Alice Brandon. Por cierto, hablando de mis amigos, ¿qué les diremos cuando los veamos el lunes? No creo que tarden mucho en enterarse, en el pueblo es imposible guardar un solo secreto –preguntó con fastidio.

Solo dos amigos... Qué sorpresa. Aunque en principio le había parecido ligeramente grosero y desconsiderado, no cabía duda de que era agradable e inteligente. Se encargaría de solucionarlo.

–Pues les diremos lo que ha dicho el señor Aro que contemos. Que tu padre y el mío eran amigos y que mi padre confía lo suficiente en ti como para dejarme contigo –Bella se encogió de hombros–. Normalmente, cuando a un ángel guardián se le asigna un caso, se le da un informe con toda la información acerca de su protegido. Como ya sabrás, yo no pude hacer eso –le dijo mirándole con reproche.

Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo. El reloj marcaba ya las diez.

–Creo que me voy a ir a mi habitación ya. Mañana vamos a tener que levantarnos temprano, quiero hacerle una limpieza general a la casa. Además tengo que terminar unos deberes del colegio.

–¿Ah, sí? Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la limpieza –se ofreció el ángel.

–¿De verdad?

–Con una condición.

Edward pensó que había que ser realmente interesado para pedir un interés incluso con algo tan sencillo como limpiar la casa. Él pensaba que, al menos, lo haría desinteresadamente.

–¿Cuál es?

–Quiero que me lleves a tomar un helado.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Edward sorprendido. Qué mal pensado eres, le reprochó su conciencia.

–Lo digo en serio –rió Bella–. Siempre he querido probar unos.

–Está bien –asintió el chico riendo también–. Te llevaré después de limpiar la casa.

Se sonrieron. Recogieron los platos y los lavaron. Edward se encargó de enjabonarlos y Bella los enjuagaba. Jacob hacía rato que estaba en su cesta, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se fueron a dormir, despidiéndose en las escaleras. Bella se tumbó inmediatamente y trató de conciliar el sueño. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir y estaba agotada. Mañana sería un día agitado, lleno de actividad, y quería estar en plena forma.

Edward, por el contrario, permaneció despierto un rato más. Cogió su ordenador portátil y empezó a recabar información acerca de los ángeles.

Media hora después, no había descubierto nada que pudiera ser remotamente cierto, y lo único que había conseguido era aburrirse. Bostezando apagó el aparato y se levantó con sigilo hacia la habitación de Bella.

Le fue inevitable asomarse para verla dormir. Estaba tranquila, con expresión serena y pacífica. Un verdadero ángel. Y tendría que convivir con ella durante semanas. Se preguntó qué haría una vez que ella se fuera, después de acostumbrarse a su presencia y a su compañía. Se reprochó el haberse acercado tanto a ella y se dijo que tendría que haberse mostrado más reservado. Hacía ya tanto que no se abría tanto...

No pudo evitarlo.

–Buenas noches, Bella –murmuró acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

**=) Espero, muy sinceramente, que os haya gustado. Si pudiérais dejarme reviews diciéndome lo que os parece, si os gusta, si hay algo que cambiar, os lo agradecería mucho.**

*** Po cierto, ya habéis comprobado mi ''habilidad'' con el diccionario virtual del latín. Hice un intento de decir: Muéstrame el cielo más hermoso del padre invisible a los ojos de la tierra. Muéstrame a Aro. Si alguien supiera latín, me gustaría que me lo corrigiera o me dijera que es correcto. Si nadie sabe, pues ya está. ¡Gracias!**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	3. Un sábado muy peculiar

**Disclaimer**** – Twilight no me pertenece, le pertenece a Summit y a S. Meyer. Amatista1986 me ha dado su amable permiso para tomar prestada su idea, pero el desarrollo de esta misma ha sido mía. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura y perdonen el retraso en la actualización!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III – Un sábado muy peculiar<strong>

_No pudo evitarlo._

–_Buenas noches, Bella –murmuró acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente._

Edward despertó a la mañana siguiente muy descansado. Se sentía muy bien, lleno de energía, hacía semanas que no dormía tan bien. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó pensando en el sueño tan raro que había tenido. ¡Un ángel que se instalaba en su vida! Se estaba volviendo fantasioso. Quien sabe, a lo mejor la soledad le estaba sentando demasiado mal. Tal vez necesitara charlar con Jasper, que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento y un buen consejo.

Se levantó de la cama y bostezó, estirando los brazos y desperezándose. Caminó al baño para ducharse y lavarse la cara. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era sábado y debía hacer la limpieza después de terminar los deberes mandados por el profesor.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó congelado. Una alegre Bella silbaba al salir del baño, aún con el pijama puesto.

–¡Buenos días! –le saludó.

Vaya.

No había sido un sueño.

Le había dado los buenos días.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios no reaccionaba?

Corriendo y respirando entrecortadamente, se volvió a meter en su habitación. _''Mierda, Edward. Te has comportado como un verdadero idiota y has quedado como un maleducado con cara de pasmarote'' _le dijo su parte caballerosa, acompañada de su conciencia. Pero, por otro lado, su parte más vaga y débil protestó: _''¿Cómo ibas a saber que era real? No es tu culpa''._

Armándose de valor, se atrevió a volver a abrir la puerta, y estuvo a punto de chocar con Bella, que fruncía el ceño delante de su puerta.

–Pensé que tenías más modales.

_''Te lo dije''_ le reprochó su conciencia.

–Lo siento, no suelo ser así. Pensé que había soñado todo lo que ocurrió ayer –se excusó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

La verdad es que se hallaba aún un poco sorprendido y anonado. Bella se dio la vuelta suspirando y empezó a enumerar lo que había que hacer a lo largo del día.

–Está bien. Yo iré a preparar ahora el desayuno, tú puedes pasar al baño. Después harás tus deberes, limpiaremos la casa y saldremos a tomar un helado. ¿O has olvidado eso también? –inquirió con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió Edward con calor, pese a que sí lo había olvidado.

Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha pensando en lo increíble que era todo eso: ¡tenía a un ángel viviendo en su casa! ¡Un ángel chica! Se lavó la cara y se cambió de ropa para bajar a desayunar. Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta blanca.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, vio que Bella tenía ya preparado un plato de tostadas y una taza de leche tibia. El ángel acababa de terminar y estaba dejando el plato en el fregadero, bajo el grifo. Le sonrió al entrar y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Yo ya he terminado. He pensado que mientras tú desayunas y haces tus deberes podía sacar a Jake a pasear.

Necesitaba reconocer el terreno. Examinaría las calles que estuviesen alrededor de la casa de Edward y vería si había algo sospechoso.

–Está bien –accedió Edward. Él, desde luego, no era nadie para prohibirle nada.

–¿De qué son los deberes?

–Matemáticas –sonrió Edward. Le gustaban los números y la materia era fácil para él.

Bella sintió pena por él. Para ella los números eran un verdadero suplicio. Subió a cambiarse de ropa. No se arregló demasiado y se puso unos tenis, unos pantalones de deporte y una chaqueta deportiva. Llamó al can, pero no le puso la correa, como le pidió Edward. Ya se encargaría ella de cuidarlo, sin necesidad de atarlo.

Al salir de la casa, volvió a comprobar que la cúpula que había colocado el día anterior no se había deteriorado. Contra Ellos, cualquier precaución era poca. .

Dio una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no percibió nada extraño.

–_¿Por qué estás protegiendo a Edward? Sé perfectamente que no hemos salido a pasear, de modo que puedes decírmelo. _

–Ellos quieren algo de Edward, y es mi misión averiguarlo. El Padre me ha encargado esta tarea y la cumpliré pase lo que pase.

–_¿Quién es el Padre? _

–Es el Creador, el que creó todo lo bueno y bonito en el mundo.

–_Oh, entonces será una gran persona. ¿Es un gigante, como el que hay en la caja negra de Edward? _

–No es una persona, y no sé qué aspecto tiene. Pero es grande, bueno y comprensivo. Por eso trabajar para él es un honor.

–_Ah. Entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Los animales podemos percibir cosas. _

–Muchas gracias, Jake –sonrió Bella.

Casi una hora después volvieron a casa y encontraron a Edward sacando las escobas y los trapos.

–Vaya, habéis tardado mucho. Hace ya un rato que he terminado.

–Pensé que como eran matemáticas tardarías más –respondió Bella sorprendida.

–Qué va, a mí me gustan los números –dijo dándole una escoba al ángel.

–A mí no. Son demasiado racionales, demasiado... cuadrados. No dan posibilidad a una interpretación y tienen solo una salida –explicó Bella cogiendo un trapo y un cubo.

–Me gustan precisamente por eso. La literatura, en cambio, me confunde. Es demasiado abierta, da posibilidad a muchas interpretaciones y es demasiado libre. Todo el mundo tiene una opinión diferente acerca de un texto y nadie se pone de acuerdo.

–¿No es eso lo bueno de la literatura? Todo el mundo piensa diferente y eso es bueno. El Padre nos hizo así y la literatura solo muestra lo bueno de su Creación.

Compartieron diversas opiniones acerca de varias cosas, y Edward descubrió que conversar con ella era fascinante. No siempre coincidían, pero tenían algunos gustos en común. Le dio a escuchar diferente tipos de música y coincidió en que la clásica era la mejor. Le comentó acerca de algunos libros que se habían escrito y Bella se sabía algunos de ellos, como las obras de las hermanas Brontë y las de Jane Austen. Le dijo que sabía de qué trataban y que su favorito era Orgullo y Prejuicio, porque el amor prevalecía ante todo.

Entonces se sumieron en un debate acerca del libro, mientras limpiaban la casa. Tardaron mucho, pero tres horas y media después estaba ya todo listo.

Edward se desplomó sobre el sofá, suspirando.

–Pensé que no terminaríamos nunca.

–Yo también, pero finalmente hemos terminado. Queda una hora para la comida, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar la comida para el almuerzo? –le preguntó al ver que Edward parecía incapaz de levantarse. Además, se había dado cuenta de que la despensa estaba casi vacía.

Edward miró su reloj y suspiró al ver que eran ya las dos de la tarde.

–¿Por qué no mejor nos arreglamos y vamos a comer fuera, a Port Angeles? Podríamos tomar el helado como postre.

Bella apoyó la propuesta muy alegre y subió a cambiarse. Edward la siguió sonriendo y entró en su habitación para cambiarse también. Se dejó los mismos pantalones y se puso una camisa de cuadros azules y grises por fuera de los pantalones con una chaqueta negra. Cogió sus inseparables gafas de empollón y se las puso.

Bajó a esperar a Bella en el comedor, haciendo zapping mientras tanto. Divertido, se preguntó cuánto tardaría un ángel en arreglarse.

En el piso de arriba, concretamente en la habitación de los invitados, Bella se estaba poniendo una blusa blanca, con mangas francesas y fruncida debajo del pecho, y unos pantalones de color azul marino. Desechó los tacones que por alguna razón le había mandado Aro y se calzó unas pequeñas bailarinas blancas decoradas con un lacito de terciopelo marrón. Se deshizo la cola de caballo, se cepilló el largo cabello caoba y volvió a recogérselo. Cogió una chaqueta gris y un bolso bandolera de piel sintética en el que metió lo que creía que podía necesitar: DNI, tarjeta de crédito, gafas de sol, un bolígrafo...

En un cuarto de hora, y mucho antes de lo que Edward había imaginado (por su experiencia con Alice), bajó las escaleras sin prisa, intentando no caerse. Su experiencia en el mundo humano anteriormente le había indicado que las escaleras eran para ella un arma mortal.

–¡Estoy lista!

Edward se quedó mirándola intentado cerrar la boca. Nunca había visto a una chica a la que le quedara tan bien un conjunto tan sencillo. Bella se sonrojó al notar la mirada de Edward sobre ella y tosió disimuladamente. El chico se ruborizó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, levantándose de un salto.

–Bien. Vamos –masculló–. ¡Pórtate bien, Jacob!

Entraron en el garaje y tomaron el Volvo en dirección a Port Angeles. La música de Debussy hizo que el silencio del principio fuera menos pesado hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

–Creía que los ángeles no seguían modas.

–Y no las seguimos. Algo muy diferente a seguir las modas es querer causar una buena impresión, ser limpia, decente y no llamar la atención.

–Comprendo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en un silencio más cómodo y pronto llegaron a Port Angeles. Aparcaron y dieron un pequeño paseo hasta un restaurante italiano, _La bella Italia_, cerca del centro comercial.

En aquel momento, Alice, con un alegre mono amarillo corto y una cinta en el pelo, y Jasper, de vaqueros y camisa, salían de una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Alice saltaba alegremente y Jasper cargaba caballerosamente con todas las bolsas de su amiga.

–¡Muchas gracias, Jazz, de verdad! Podría haber llamado a Edward si hubieses estado ocupado.

–No, tranquila, es un placer acompañarte. Y, hablando de Edward, podríamos ir a visitarlo después de comer. Estoy un poco preocupado por él.

–Cierto, yo también. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a _La bella Italia_?

–¿Por qué no? –sonrió Jasper.

Dejaron las bolsas en el coche de Jasper y se dirigieron al restaurante. No estaba demasiado lleno y el camarero les condujo a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Alice se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha, sonriendo.

Jasper se quedó encandilado mirándola, pero un detalle rojizo a la espalda de Alice le llamó la atención. Se echó a un lado y se fijó bien.

–Eh, ¿no es ése Edward?

Alice se dio la vuelta y sonrió con astucia.

–Sí, Jazz, es Eddie... y muy bien acompañado, por cierto.

Delante de su amiga había una chica delgada, con el pelo largo, de color caoba y muy bien cuidado. Parecía que llevaba una camisa, o una blusa, de color blanco. La había conjuntado con una chaqueta gris perlado, unos pantalones de color azul marino, casi negro, y unas bailarinas de color blanco. Alice asintió al sentido de la moda de la chica. Alguien que supiera vestir con elegancia, siguiendo la moda y sobre todo, que estuviera haciendo reír como estaba haciendo ella reír a Edward, merecía todo su respeto.

_''Ojalá que con una chica sensata empiece a plantarle cara a las cosas de la vida''_ pensó Alice, que siempre le había reprochado su pasividad a su amigo.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Edward parecía más relajado y contento de lo que había estado nunca en su vida y se alegró por él.

–¿Nos acercamos?

Pero antes de que terminara la pregunta siquiera, Alice se dirigía ya a la mesa donde Edward y Bella esperaban la comida. Jasper negó con la cabeza sonriendo y cogió los abrigos de ambos para acomodarse en la otra mesa.

–¡Hola, Eddie!

–¿Qué tal, Edward?

El aludido se puso pálido al verlos. _''¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué de todos los restaurantes eligieron éste?''_. De pronto, se dio cuenta del centro comercial que estaba en la otra punta de la calle y se dio un golpe mentalmente, por no recordar que Alice siempre visitaba el centro comercial los sábados, por una u otra razón. Por eso mismo había decidido que el día de la limpieza fuera el sábado, para tener siempre una excusa presente.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. Una chica y un chico. La piel le cosquilleó agradablemente en las manos y el ojo derecho comenzó a picarle. Mientras se frotaba delicadamente el ojo, se preguntó cuál sería el que tenía el donde la precognición, y cuál era el que tenía el don de la empatía. Reconoció muy fácilmente los síntomas que daban a entender que había alguien especial cerca. Muy buenos dones, y siempre era beneficioso tener a gente así alrededor. Recordó que en la Ciudad de las Nubes había gente que, con un don especial, sabía identificar los dones de otras personas con mucha rapidez. Lamentablemente, ella no lo tenía.

Volvió a mirar a Edward como si nada hubiera pasado y preguntó burlonamente:

–¿Eddie?

–No me llames así –gruñó él con enojo–. Hola, chicos.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Bella educadamente, sonriendo.

Sería bueno ver en qué ambiente vivía su protegido, aunque a simple vista parecían buenas personas.

Alice, por otra parte, sonreía maliciosamente. Era una chica muy, pero que muy guapa. Sus ojos eran cautivadores y su piel, sin maquillaje, relucía con luz propia, como si la rodeara un halo de luz. Le pareció que la conocía de algo, pero no supo relacionarla a nada.

–¿Interrumpimos algo? Si es así, a Alice y a mí no nos molestaría volver a nuestra mesa, ¿verdad, Alice?

–¡Claro que no!

Bella contestó, al ver que Edward no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

–No interrumpís nada –sonrió–. ¿Sois amigos de Edward? –Alice asintió vigorosamente–. ¿Por qué no os quedáis a almorzar con nosotros?

Edward la miró fulminándola con los ojos, pero Bella le ignoró olímpicamente. A Alice le caía cada vez mejor. Era generosa, sabía controlar a su amigo, era educada, amable... Sí, sin duda, sería amiga suya. Lo afirmaba. No sabía por qué, pero tenía esa sensación, al igual que sabía que a Edward le gustaba Bella, y que acabarían juntos.

Alice cogió dos sillas de otra mesa desocupada y se acomodó al lado de Bella. Jasper se sentó entre Edward y Alice, justo delante de Bella.

Jasper puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–¿Por qué no nos presentas, Edward?

El susodicho suspiró un poco antes de empezar.

–Chicos, ésta es Bella. Bella, éste es Jasper, mi mejor amigo, y ella es Alice, la chica más pesada del instituto, con complejo de duende y banshee.

–Y, aparte de todo eso, su mejor amiga y la única que lo soporta –sonrió Alice estrechándole la mano a Bella. El ángel la apretó encantada y repitió el mismo saludo con Jasper.

–Bella. Hum... Un nombre extraño, pero muy significativo. Hermosa en italiano. ¿Tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?

–¡Oh, no! –se sonrojó ella–. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero mis conocidos me llaman Bella.

Una camarera, joven, rubia y en tacones vino a tomarles nota. Tras pedir, volvieron a retomar la conversación.

Jasper sonrió y preguntó:

–Bien, Bella. ¿Cómo conoces a Edward?

–Es... bueno, ella es...

–Una amiga de la infancia. Éramos vecinos en Chicago.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y has venido a visitar a Eddie?

–No, he venido a terminar aquí mis estudios.

Alice aplaudió levemente encantada.

–¿Dónde estudiarás? Sería maravilloso que fueses a nuestro colegio. ¿O te quedarás a estudiar en Port Angeles? –dijo rápidamente, tanto, que Bella casi pierde el hilo de la conversación.

–No –intervino Edward–. Estudiará con nosotros, de hecho creo que en nuestra misma clase.

Mientras hablaba Edward, la camarera trajo sus bebidas. Tras dirigir una sonrisa coqueta a Jasper (por la cual se ganó una disimulada mala mirada de Alice), dejó los vasos y se marchó contoneando las caderas.

–Retomando. ¡Será perfecto, Bella! Estaba ya un poco harta de ser la única chica del grupo –rió Alice, dando botes en la silla–. Y, dime, ¿dónde vas a vivir?

Al oír la pregunta, Edward se atragantó con la Coca-Cola. Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-sí –_Dios mío, Alice, ¿por qué haces esa pregunta?_

–Entonces, ¿dónde estás quedándote, Bella?

Un alegre color rojo corrió a instalarse en las mejillas del ángel. Sonrió turbada y musitó:

–Estoy viviendo con Edward.

–Sí... Nuestros padres se conocen, y como el padre de Bella tenía que irse de viaje por muchos meses, me llamó y me pidió que dejara que se instalase en casa –explicó rápidamente Edward.

Pero eso no evitó que Jasper lo mirara sonriendo con complicidad y que a Alice le brillaran los ojos con un tinte malévolo. El sonrojo de Bella se hizo aún más notorio y Edward tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

–No nos habías dicho nada de esto, Eddie –ronroneó Alice.

–¡Dejadlo ya! –Exclamó él con calor–. Estamos viviendo solo como hermanos, solo eso.

–Sí, ya –ironizó Jasper–. Por cierto, Bella, ¿nunca antes has estado en Forks o en Port Angeles?

–No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Nada, es que me resultabas familiar, como si te hubiera visto antes –repuso Jasper.

–Es verdad, yo tengo la misma sensación –intervino Alice, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

La camarera volvió de nuevo, esta vez con la comida. En aquel momento, mientras la chica dejaba la comida, a Bella se le rompió la cinta con la que se sujetaba el pelo. Se le desparramó sobre los hombros y la joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sorprendida.

–¡Vaya! Si era nueva...

Se agachó a recogerla bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres chicos. Edward no podía evitar admirar la belleza de su cabello y Jasper y Alice por fin empezaron a reconocer a Bella.

Al volver a levantarse con los restos de su cinta en la mano, el cabello le cubrió la cara. Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana que quedaba a espaldas de Bella. La camisa blanca revoloteó por unos segundos. Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de Jasper.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó Alice cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

–¿No se parece mucho a la chica de tus sueños, Edward? Creo que, de hecho, es igualita –inquirió Jasper sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos–. Yo mismo la pinté en un cuadro y podría jurarlo.

Edward, con las manos mojadas de sudor, se hizo el desentendido.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues no me había fijado.

–¡No nos tomes por idiotas, Eddie!

Bella sonrió divertida. La razón por la que Edward había estado soñando con ella era porque uno de sus dos amigos tenía la habilidad de ver acontecimientos futuros, pero él no lo sabía aún. Tendría que explicárselo de vuelta a casa.

–¿De verdad soñabas conmigo, Edward? –se burló.

–Ni siquiera te pareces a la chica que aparecía en mis sueños –afirmó él rotundamente.

Bella sonrió con condescendencia, como si le sonriera a un niño pequeño. Jasper rió disimuladamente y Alice sonrió ampliamente.

Edward terminó por reír con ellos, contagiado por su alegría.

La conversación tomó entonces derroteros más agradables, en las que Bella iba contestando con ingenio, para diversión de su acompañante.

–¿Tienes hermanos, Bella?

–Ni uno que sea biológico. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener alguno.

–¿Por qué dices que no tienes ''ninguno que sea biológico''? –preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

–Porque a Edward lo considero un hermano –sonrió Bella cálidamente–. Aunque no es lo mismo que un hermano de verdad.

–No te lo recomiendo –suspiró Jasper–. Yo tengo una hermana, Rosalie. Tiene un año menos que yo, y es una verdadera pesada.

Bella se rió, a sabiendas de que no lo decía en serio.

–Cuéntanos, ¿tienes algún cuento vergonzoso de nuestro Eddie?

El ángel sonrió malévolamente.

–Muchos, pero lo cierto es que ahora no recuerdo ni uno –dijo.

–¿Cuáles son tus aficiones, Bella?

–Leer, pasear, escuchar música clásica... Suelo escuchar también las canciones que cantan algunos coros de voces blancas. Me gustan mucho.

–¿Nunca has intentado cantar tú? –dijo Edward interesado.

–Lo intenté una vez, pero... no salió muy bien –dijo sonrojada.

–¿Te gusta la moda? –saltó Alice emocionada–. ¿A que sí? He visto que vistes muy bien. ¿Sabes que dicen que el gris perla es el color más votado para los trajes de las modelos? Y... –El parloteo de Alice continuó por unos diez minutos hasta que se interrumpió ella sola–. ¿Qué opinas?

–Ejem, Alice, lo siento, pero la moda... No entiendo mucho de ella. No... es un hobbie para mí.

–¡Oh!, ¿en serio? ¡Qué pena! Con lo emocionada que estaba.

Suspiró desilusionada, de modo que Bella fue incapaz de tratar de consolarla.

–Lo siento mucho. Aunque si puedo hacer algo para compensártelo...

Alice tomó la oportunidad al vuelo.

–¡Con que me acompañes un día de compras me bastará! ¿Lo harás?

–¡Claro!

Edward y Jasper se miraron mutuamente, compartiendo un único pensamiento: _''No sabe dónde se ha metido''._

Salieron del restaurante entre risas y conversaciones casi una hora después. Edward había insistido en pagar la cuenta, que había reafirmado la teoría de Bella de que había mucho bueno en su protegido, y que tenía más dinero del que habitualmente dispondría la gente.

Dieron un paseo por las calles, hasta llegar una plaza, donde decidieron separarse. Alice tendría que haber vuelto ya a casa y Jasper tenía que llevarla de regreso. Edward y Bella concordaron en que era hora de ir a comprar el helado que tanto deseaba probar el ángel.

–Estoy encantada de haberte conocido, Bella –se despidió Alice con alegría mientras abrazaba a la chica.

–Lo mismo digo, Alice –sonrió ella–. Espero que podamos conocernos aún mejor. ¡Vosotros no me habéis contado nada vuestro!

–Lo haremos, destriparemos nuestros más profundos secretos ante ti, Bella, no te preocupes –rió Jasper al despedirse.

Alice se acercó a Edward para despedirle con un abrazo. Cuando el chico se lo devolvió, la joven susurró en su oído.

–Espero que con una chica buena, sensata y bonita al lado empieces a plantarle cara a las cosas, Eddie. Y espero que te ayude a olvidar a Mallory también.

–No te repitas, Alice –se quejó Edward, un poco azorado.

–¡Sólo piénsalo, Eddie! ¡Sé que lo harás! ¡Nos vemos!

Corrió hacia donde lo esperaba Jasper con la puerta del coche abierta y se subió de un salto. Bella y Edward dieron una vuelta por la plaza hasta dar con la heladería que quería él.

Bella, curiosa y alegre, compuso una divertida mueca al probar el helado de frambuesa, refrescante y ligeramente ácido. Edward la observaba con su propio helado de chocolate en mano, divertido.

Las palabras de Alice volaron a su mente, cumpliendo la predicción de su amiga. Cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo imaginándose de pareja con el ángel, se dio una golpe mentalmente.

Su conciencia parecía no dar abasto aquel día: _''Oh, vamos, Edward, no seas absurdo. ¡Ella es un ángel! ¿Cómo va a estar un ángel con un humano? No-podéis-tener-nada. ¡Deja las tonterías fuera de tu mente! ¡Solías ser un chico centrado! No puede ser que con cada persona que llegue nueva a tu vida, te revoluciones. Y...''_

Su conciencia, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar su sermón, porque Bella le había tocado un brazo, llamándole la atención.

–¿En qué pensabas? Parecías muy concentrado.

–Nada importante –viendo que la muchacha no le creía, se apresuró a desviar la atención–. Y, por cierto, ¿no se suponía que los ángeles eráis honestos? Porque todo lo que les has contado a Jasper y a Alice es mentira, ¿no?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Eran todas medias verdades. No tengo hermanos biológicos, pero considero a todos los ángeles y a los humanos, e incluso a los demonios, como hermanos míos. Pero solo les he contado que te considero a ti como uno. No tenían porqué saber que ellos también son hermanos míos, al menos en mi mente, en mi opinión.

–¿Y lo de si tenías cuentos míos? Tú no sabes ninguno, ¿o sí?

–No, pero ya sabes que Aro los tiene seguro. Así que no es del todo incorrecto lo que he dicho. La palabra ''recordar'' tiene muchas connotaciones y puede crear mucha confusión –sonrió el ángel–. Verás, todo lo que has hecho o dicho en tu vida, queda grabado en un libro. Cada persona tiene uno propio en la Gran Biblioteca, guardada por varios ángeles. Lo que Aro hizo al contactar contigo mediante el símbolo de comunicación, fue acceder a tu libro y revisarlo –Edward callaba sorprendido–. La vida de cada persona queda registrada desde el mismo momento de su concepción hasta su muerte. Los hechos físicos, como correr, comer o respirar no, sino que registran los pensamientos y los sentimientos, ¿comprendes?

–Pero si dijiste que quedaba registrado todos lo que haces o dices... –repuso Edward confuso, aludiendo a una frase del ángel.

–Cierto, pero los pensamientos y los sentimientos van unidos a ellos. Puedes leer un libro, eso es un hecho, pero sientes y piensas al leerlo, ¿no? Puedes pensar, ¿qué pasará ahora? O sentir miedo y agitación en una escena turbulenta.

Edward se quedó callado, pensativo. Así que cualquiera podía ver lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento... El chico no supo si decantarse por el bochorno o la risa.

–¿Y lo de los coros de voces blancas? –inquirió como última pregunta.

–Los coros de los querubines suenan realmente bien, ¿sabes? Y es cierto que una vez intenté entrar el Coro Celestial –replicó Bella un poco sonrojada–. Pero, dime, ¿es verdad que soñabas conmigo?

–Durante dos semanas y media antes de que llegaras –dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Tras terminarse el helado, ambos tiraron las servilletas y volvieron a donde estaba el Volvo. Se subieron al coche y Edward volvió a hablar.

–¿Tuviste tú algo que ver en eso? –inquirió con sospecha.

–¡Claro que no! –se defendió Bella divertida–. Fue por Alice o por Jasper.

–¿Alice o Jasper? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

–Fácil. Verás, cada persona tiene un don. No he podido identificar el tuyo, pero hoy, en cuanto ellos se nos acercaron en el restaurante, pude percibir que ambos tenían un don. Uno de ellos es la precognición, y el otro, el de la empatía.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi sueño? –preguntó Edward interesado y extrañado.

–La influencia de una persona con el don de la precognición puede provocar sueños premonitorios ante un cambio importante en la vida de una persona. Modestia aparte, creo que conocer a un ángel, un ángel de verdad, tuvo que ser un cambio importante.

–¡Qué interesante! ¿Y cuál de ellos es el que tiene el don de la precognición?

El coche viró al llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Estaban llegando ya al hogar de Edward.

–No lo sé. Pude percibir las señales, pero no supe identificarlos.

–¿Señales?

–Sí. Cuando hay alguien con el don de la precognición cerca mía, si se acerca a mí por primera vez, percibo un picor en el ojo. Y si es alguien con el don de la empatía, me hormiguean suavemente las manos. A veces es más difícil percatarse de las señales, o son tan tenues que apenas se perciben.

–Comprendo.

Por fin llegaron a casa y salieron del vehículo. A paso rápido, porque había empezado a lloviznar, entraron el porche. Edward sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, mientras Bella esperaba pacientemente envuelta en su chaqueta.

De repente, todos los sentidos de Bella se pusieron en alerta. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y le entró un sudor frío en las manos. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque, mientras Edward la llamaba detrás de ella.

Tropezó con las innumerables raíces y ramas que había en el bosque y se manchó las pantalones y las manos de barro y hojas mojadas. Se levantó y se internó aún más, pero lo que sea que había provocado su reacción había desaparecido. Bella permaneció bajo la lluvia, mojándose y respirando agitadamente.

Edward llegó corriendo detrás de ella, sin resuello.

–¡¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así, corriendo bajo la lluvia? ¿Qué...

–Volvamos –le cortó Bella–. He percibido la presencia de uno de Ellos, pero ha desaparecido. Tenemos que estar muy alerta.

–¿E-Ellos? –tartamudeó Edward–. Entonces, ¿ya saben dónde vivo?

Bella empujó a Edward y lo instó a volver en dirección al hogar.

–Me inclino a que no lo saben aún, pero me temo que podrían volver. Creo que están revisando la zona, pero yo he dejado una barrera en nuestra casa. Espero sinceramente que no vuelvan.

–Lo mismo digo –murmuró Edward.

Al cabo de un rato caminando bajo la lluvia, por fin llegaron a casa. Jacob los recibió en la entrado, agitado y muy inquieto.

–_Bella, Edward. ¡Al fin! Por cierto, creo que he sentido eso que decías. Parecía que había alguien. _

–Sí, había alguien, Jake, pero se ha marchado.

–_¡Qué decepción! Con el tiempo que llevo sin hincarle los dientes a alguna pierna jugosa. Me habría encantado que vinieran. _

–No es recomendable –suspiró Bella, resignada–. Bueno, iré a cambiarme la ropa y saldré a comprar la comida para esta noche. ¿Te parece bien, Edward?

–¡Claro! Te acompañaré.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Jacob iba trotando a tumbarse en su cesta. Sin demonios a los que morderles la pierna, la excursión valía poco la pena y carecía de atractivo para él.

Bella, mientras cogía otra blusa y otra chaqueta, pensó en si sería mejor camuflar la casa. Tal vez retirando la cúpula y dejando que la revisaran, de modo que pensaran que era una casa como cualquier otra...

No. Se darían cuenta inmediatamente de que en aquel hogar había un ser luminoso. Un ''alitas'' en la jerga demoníaca. Quizás podía debilitarla mientras estaban fuera, pero tenía que estar muy despierta y vigilante. No podía dejar que Ellos se llevaran a Edward.

No sabía aún con exactitud qué querían de él, pero había oído cosas. Se decía que a veces buscaban un alma pura, que les sirviera para rendirle culto a Lucifer. Como obsequio sangriento, por supuesto. Otras veces, querían un chivo expiatorio. No sabía para qué querrían algunos demonios un chivo expiatorio, pero prefería no saberlo.

Sea lo que fuere, no podía ser nada bueno. Y por eso, ella iba a proteger a Edward de todo mal.

Porque ella ya lo apreciaba como a un verdadero amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si a alguien (por ser ateo, budista, musulmán o lo que fuere) le ha molestado tanta alusión a Dios. Tienen que tener en cuenta que este es un fic en el que la protagonista proviene del Cielo bíblico, por lo que son aceptables. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar muchos reviews y nos vemos en la próxima =)**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	4. El primer día

**Disclaimer**** → Twilight pertenece a Meyer y la idea a amatista1986. Yo solo la he redactado con mis palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV – Primer día<strong>

_Sea lo que fuere, no podía ser nada bueno. Y por eso, ella iba a proteger a Edward de todo mal. _

_Porque ella ya lo apreciaba como a un verdadero amigo. _

Al día siguiente lloviznó toda la mañana. No salieron de la casa y se dedicaron a poner a Bella al día de todo lo que una humana debía saber, desde el uso del televisor, un teléfono móvil, una cámara, una radio, una calculadora, ¡hasta un bolígrafo! Casi se rió de ella al ver su cara de asombro al presionar el bolígrafo y ver que escribía.

Edward le dio también unas clases generales de un poco de todo. Geografía, Historia, Matemáticas, Literatura, Biología, Química, Física...

Bella demostró ser capaz de arreglárselas bastante bien en la mayoría de las asignaturas, así que Edward se dio por satisfecho. La luna salió al fin y Bella esperó nerviosa la llegada del día siguiente, en el que por fin iba a mezclarse con los demás compañeros de Edward.

Por fin, tras casi doce horas, llegó el esperado día de Bella. Edward, al contrario, no quería llevarla al instituto. Estaba lleno de asquerosos adolescentes hormonales que no harían nada más que babear al verla.

_''¿Y acaso no eres tú uno también?'' _le espetó su conciencia. _''Yo soy diferente''_ le respondió Edward.

A primera hora de la mañana, Bella y Edward se levantaron al respectivo toque de los relojes de sus habitaciones. El ángel se levantó nerviosa, sobre todo porque sabía que cuando estaba nerviosa se volvía torpe, pero eso la ponía aún peor.

Cogió el uniforme del instituto, descolgándolo con cuidado de la percha. A ver si ahora con su mala suerte rompía una de las costuras y tenía que llegar tarde el primer día para arreglarlo. Lo contempló con atención, y no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante feo. Lo componía una camisa blanca y una falda escocesa de color negro y caqui, todo conjuntado con una chaqueta de traje, estrecha, de color caqui. Lo único que se salvaba eran los zapatos de cuero negros, planos, cómodos, decorados con una hebilla plateada. No era lo que más le apetecía ponerse en aquel momento, pero no había otro remedio.

Se metió en el baño con el uniforme en la mano. Procuró tranquilizarse y decirse que no podía ser tan malo. Solo era el primer día de instituto. Nada más. Solo era el primer día en un lugar que no conocía, rodeada de gente que no conocía, que podía estar controlada por demonios, y solo era un nuevo entorno al que adaptarse. Nada, no era nada, se dijo a sí misma.

Con Odette había asistido a varios días importantes en la vida de su protegida. Su primer día de colegio, de instituto, de universidad... Pero no era lo mismo que experimentarlo por sí misma. Siempre había una gran distancia entre la teoría y la práctica, tal y como lo demostraban sus odiadas matemáticas.

Procedió suspirando a lavarse la cara y a ponerse el uniforme, de su justa talla. Se contempló con el ceño fruncido la inmensa mata desordenada que era su cabello y trató de adecentarlo un poco con el cepillo. Con un pasador de carey se recogió el cabello de la parte de delante hacia atrás, para evitar que se le echara sobre los ojos. Se miró en el espejo y contempló con gesto crítico el peinado, pensando en sí duraría hasta el final de clases. Luego se encogió de hombros y salió del baño, decidiendo que no importaba. Cogió la mochila que reposaba a los pies de su cama y bajó a desayunar con Edward.

Éste estaba preparando el desayuno. La saludó con una sonrisa y ella le correspondió con otra. Ambos tomaron el desayuno en un silencio cómplice, pero ligeramente incómodo. Edward no sabía qué esperar de un ángel que iba a empezar el instituto, y Bella seguía nerviosa, sintiéndose especialmente torpe.

Al terminar, Bella fue a dejar un poco de agua y pienso en el comedero de Jacob, que aún la miraba desde su privilegiada posición en el cesto que tenía Edward en el salón para que durmiera. Cogió otra chaqueta para protegerse del frío y se reunió con Edward en la puerta.

Frunció el ceño al ver que se había vuelto a poner aquellas horribles gafas de culo de botella, que le desfiguraban completamente los ojos y la cara. Le sentaban fatal y se las ponía a pesar de que parecía no necesitarlas. No se las había puesto en todo el día de ayer ni las había echado de menos. ¿Por qué se las ponía entonces?

Decidió no preguntar, llegando a la conclusión de que si era algo importante ya se lo contaría él más adelante.

Desgraciadamente, ya sea por destino, azar o simple casualidad, se encontraron con la señora Mallory justo antes de entrar en el coche.

Lydia Mallory era, según Edward, la ''jefa'' de la ''Asociación de Señoras Entrometidas de Forks''. La ASEF, para abreviar. Se lo había ganado a pulso. No había chismorreo del que ella no estuviera enterada, no había rumor que no hubiese pasado por sus labios, siempre pintados de un horrible rosa chicle.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente. Los ojos maliciosos, repasados varias veces con un rímel exagerado, contemplaron a Edward y a Bella mientras él la ayudaba a subir al Volvo, abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta. Se acercó a ellos haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre la acera.

—¡Oh, Edward, querido! —Aquel era un detalle que el aludido detestaba: la señora Mallory siempre lo llamaba ''querido'', sin importar que él le dedicara una discreta mueca de incomodidad—. ¡Qué bueno verte tan temprano por la mañana! Y... tan bien acompañado. ¿Quién es? ¿Es una nueva compañera de curso?

—Sí, señora. Me llamo Bella Swan —respondió, usando el apellido que Aro le había dicho que a partir de ahora sería el suyo. Le ofreció la mano a Lydia, que la observaba con ojos bien abiertos. A Edward le pareció que la examinaba con ojo crítico. Al estrecharlos, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que pensaba que no era nada del otro mundo, una chica bastante normalita, aunque tuviera su encanto. Casi quiso reírse, pero hubiera quedado muy raro y apretó los labios.

—¡Encantada, querida! Y, perdona que te pregunte, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Al menos hasta que termine el curso. Y después me iré a la Universidad que vea mejor —sonrió el ángel.

—Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Has venido con tus padres? Tal vez sería adecuado que un día de estos vengáis a mi casa a cenar.

Edward pensó que ya era pasarse de la raya. Bella no parecía tener la intención de cortar con la cháchara de la señora e iban a llegar tarde. Decidió intervenir.

—Mire, señora Mallory —la aludida le miró con interés—. Se lo diré porque siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Bella abrió los ojos alarmada y le pegó un discreto pisotón a Edward, que no pareció haberlo notado. ¿Acaso iba a delatarla? ¡Pues iban bien! Ella, jamás de los jamases, se pondría en evidencia.

—El padre de Bella está de viaje de negocios y ella no podía quedarse sola en Chicago. Y como nuestras familias se conocen, mi madre decidió que podía venirse a vivir conmigo hasta que terminara el año.

Parecía tan serio, tan sinceramente afligido, como si esperara la desaprobación de la señora Mallory, que hasta Bella le hubiera creído nada más verle la cara.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que lo comprendo! —su expresión se tornó maliciosa al comprender que había sido la primera en recibir a la nueva del pueblo, además de la historia que había detrás—. Pero, ¿y tu madre, querida?

—Desapareció cuando yo era una niña —esta vez fue el turno de Bella actuar. Bajó la cabeza y fingió estar sumamente triste.

—¡Lo siento mucho, querida! Y... ¡Oh, vaya! Son ya casi las ocho. Bueno, muchachos, ustedes váyanse al instituto, yo también tengo unos asuntos que atender. ¡Hasta luego y bienvenida al pueblo, Bella!

—Gracias, señora Mallory.

Se subieron al coche y se despidieron de la mujer, que ya saboreaba las mieles que le otorgarían el nuevo chisme.

Una vez el coche arrancó y perdieron de vista a Lydia Mallory, Edward y Bella prorrumpieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡Oh, Edward, no sabía que fueses tan buen actor! —exclamó Bella entre lágrimas de risa.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella. Aunque me dijiste que los ángeles no mentían, ¿no? —sonrió él, controlándose.

—Una pequeña mentira piadosa por el bien de mi misión. ''El fin justifica los medios'' —recitó Bella aún riendo.

—Cierto.

—Pero, ¿por qué se lo contaste a la señora Mallory?

—Porque tarde o temprano todo el pueblo se hubiera enterado. Y qué mejor que se entere por medio de la jefa de la ASEF.

—Perfecto, justamente lo que yo quería: llamar la atención de todo el pueblo –ironizó–. ¿Qué es la ASEF?

—Asociación de Señoras Entrometidas de Forks —Edward le guiñó un ojo, provocando las risas de Bella de nuevo.

Al llegar al instituto se habían calmado. Atrajeron las miradas mientras caminaban al interior del edificio, y los murmullos se extendieron a su paso, propiciados por chicas envidiosas.

—Mírala, ¿cuántos botes de crema crees que se habrá gastado?

—Ni un sólo grano, eso es imposible...

—No, mejor mírale el pelo. Pedazo nido de pájaros...

—¿Por qué irá con Masen? ¿Cómo es que conoce a ese asqueroso perdedor?

—Imposible. Le habrá pedido que le indique el camino, nada más...

Así continuaron hasta la entrada. Bella estaba sonrojada por la atención que estaban llamando, pero se esforzaba por caminar lo mejor posible y no tropezar. No tuvo demasiada suerte. Justo cuando creía que lo había hecho bastante bien para ser su primer día, tropezó con el molesto escalón de la puerta.

La cara (estaba segura) se le había puesto como un tomate demasiado maduro. Oyó risitas disimuladas a su alrededor y la mano amable de Edward apareció en su campo de visión.

–¿Estás bien?

–¡Claro que sí! –respondió, levantándose de un salto.

Las risas quedaron lejanas en el mismo momento en que entraron por la puerta del instituto. Como todo un caballero, Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella y la dejó pasar primero. Pasaron por secretaría para recoger el horario del ángel, mientras los demás alumnos miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

—Eres nueva, ¿verdad, querida? —preguntó mientras imprimía el nuevo horario de Bella.

—Sí, señora. Acabo de llegar al pueblo.

—Bienvenida, cariño. Espero que te sientas muy a gusto con nosotros.

—Gracias.

Se giró para recoger el horario de Bella y lo agitó para secar la tinta. Se lo recortó con unas tijeras y se lo entregó al ángel junto a un mapa, indicándole por dónde debía ir.

Bella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se marchó con Edward.

—¿Cuáles son tus clases? Deja que las compare con mi horario —preguntó Edward mientras sacaba su horario.

—Pues... A primera hora Literatura, Geografía a segunda, Historia... Después el almuerzo, Biología, Trigonometría y Gimnasia —masculló Bella—. ¡Menuda maravilla! Matemáticas y deportes en un solo día.

Edward se rió mientras revisaba su horario y lo comparaba con el de la chica.

—Si quieres te ayudaré con las matemáticas en casa.

—¿En serio? Deberás tenerme más paciencia que un santo —aseguró Bella alzando las cejas.

—¿Crees que bromeo? Sabes que puedo explicártelo perfectamente. A menos, claro, que... prefieras copiar —le ofreció él con el mismo gesto. Bella negó con la cabeza, risueña.

—Te arrepentirás enseguida —murmuró Bella, aunque Edward no la oyó.

El joven le devolvió el papelito impreso a Bella.

—Bueno, lamentablemente solo coincidiremos en Biología y Trigonometría. Pero creo recordar que Alice tiene casi las mismas clases que tú, y alguna compartirás con Jasper, me imagino.

—¿Qué clase te toca a ti?

—Historia, con Jasper. Mejor vayámonos ya. El edificio tres queda a la izquierda, no creo que te pierdas —le indicó Edward sonriendo.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos en el almuerzo, traidor, que tan rápido quieres que me vaya —se despidió Bella.

El muchacho solo rió. Bella se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cuando se quitaría esas gafas que obviamente no necesitaba.

Decidió irse antes de llegar tarde el primer día.

Conforme avanzaba hacia su primera clase, Edward fue perdiendo su sonrisa. Cuando llegó por fin a donde le estaba esperando Jasper, éste le preguntó pícaramente:

—¿Cómo te lo pasaste en el paseo de ayer, Edward?

—Oh, vamos, no seas malpensado. No me molestes tan temprano.

—Tienes razón —se rió su amigo—. Ya me lo contará Bella. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Tenía Literatura.

—¿Con Alice? —tanteó Jasper.

—Supongo.

Entraron y se sentaron en el mismo pupitre, como siempre, en una de las esquinas de la clase. Siguieron comentando banalidades entre ambos, pero entonces se les acercó Emmett McCarty... de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal, cuatro-ojos?

Edward no se dignó ni a mirar siquiera a su compañero de estudios, que de nuevo había prescindido del uniforme y se había presentado con una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas militares.

—¿Sabes? Dicen que hay una chica nueva en el instituto. Me han dicho que es tan guapa como un ángel.

_''Si tú supieras...''_ pensó Edward para sí.

—Todo el mundo... cuenta que le has estado indicando el camino esta mañana. Pobrecito Eddie, seguro que se había hecho ilusiones. Siento destrozártelas, pero... Es chica va a salir conmigo y no va a mirarte dos veces siquiera —finalizó Emmett riéndose.

Otros dos amigos suyos, Mike y Tyler, le corearon como dos hienas. Edward le miró, con cara de póker. Al final, los tres se marcharon de nuevo, dejándolos solos.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho que Bella vive contigo? —inquirió Jasper divertido.

—¿Por qué no dejar que se caído solo de su nube? O mejor, ¿por qué no dejar que sea Bella quien le empuje? Así la caída será más dura —rió Edward.

—Tienes razón —concedió Jasper riendo con él.

Lauren se acercó entonces a ellos, apoyándose en el pupitre para mostrar su escote.

—Bueno... Edward, ¿me dejarás los deberes? Ya sabes, para que los copie.

El muchacho, que desde el sábado se sentía diferente, más valiente, negó con la cabeza inocentemente.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Mallory! Pero ya le había prometido a Alice que compararía los resultados con ella. Lo siento de verdad.

Lauren se irguió y miró a Edward desde arriba.

—¡No cumplir con lo prometido no es de caballeros! —le espetó.

—Que yo recuerde —intervino Jasper—. Edward no te prometió nada. Dijo que lo haría, pero se le olvidó que había quedado con nosotros primero.

—El profesor está a punto de entrar. ¿Por qué no vas a tu sitio?

Lauren enrojeció y se retiró, humillada. Jasper miró a Edward asombrado.

—¡Bien hecho! Ya era hora de que la pusieras en su sitio. Ya verás, Alice va a dar saltos de alegría.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero, no entiendo porqué, me siento diferente. Más... fuerte.

Jasper sonrió.

—Lo he notado. ¿No será por Bella? —preguntó arqueando las cejas.

—¡No digas tonterías, Jasper! —repuso Edward mientras enrojecía.

Pero pensó que su amigo seguramente tendría razón. Vivir con un ángel... Tendría que sacar lo mejor de él, ¿no?

Mientras, con Bella...

El ángel, a pesar de lo pequeño del instituto, había confundido las indicaciones de Edward. Ella aún se orientaba según las enseñanzas de la Ciudad, es decir, por norte, sur, este y oeste. Había relacionado la izquierda con Este, pero, obviamente, se había equivocado. Y por otro lado, el mapa que le había dado la secretaria no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba alguna indicación de dónde podía estar el edificio tres, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Se cayó hacia atrás y una desagradable voz, demasiado aguda, le espetó:

—¡Mira por dónde vas!

Era una chica rubia, con un escote de infarto y unos increíbles zapatos de tacón aguja. Se marchó contoneando las caderas y Bella la miró sorprendida: ¿tanto había cambiado el mundo desde que cuidaba a Odette? ¿De verdad se habían perdido las buenas costumbres y la educación?

—No le hagas caso. Siempre es así.

Era Alice. Le sonreía amablemente y le tendía la mano. Bella la aceptó y le sonrió a la amiga de Edward.

—Buenos días, Alice.

—¡Buenos días para ti también, Belly-Bells! No dejes que esa amargada de Jessica te estropee el día.

—No lo haré —sonrió Bella.

Alice, alegremente, le quitó el horario a Bella.

—¡Tienes Literatura, como yo! Venga, vámonos. Ya casi va a sonar el timbre y el edificio tres está en la otra punta. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Edward suele aparcar muy cerca de allí.

—Pues... meheperdido —musitó muy rápido, avergozada.

Alice la entendió de todas maneras, debido a su propia costumbre de hablar muy rápido, liando las palabras, pero no se rió de ella.

—Sí, ese condenado mapa que dan no siempre es muy claro... Me pasó lo mismo el primer día.

Bella la miró con curiosidad mientras se encaminaban con rapidez de vuelta al edificio tres. Apenas quedaba gente en el parking y muchos se apresuraban a sus respectivas clases.

—Pero... ¿tú no has vivido siempre aquí?

—No. Me mudé con mis padres cuando tenía quince años, un poco después de que llegara Edward. Él llegó con dieciséis, creo. Estaban hartos de tanta ciudad y mi madre se hallaba al borde de un ataque por aquellos días. El médico le recomendó reposo, mucha calma y tranquilidad, y... ¡Voilá! Aquí nos tienes.

—Comprendo —asintió Bella, aunque sentía curiosidad por la madre de Alice.

Llegaron al edificio tres y entraron en la clase. El profesor ya se encontraba allí, pero no las castigó ni les dijo nada.

Personalmente, a Bella le pareció un castigo que le obligara a presentarse a todo el mundo. Para colmo de males, tropezó con la correa de una mochila mientras corría a ocupar la silla que había al lado de Alice.

Las risas fueron acalladas por el profesor, pero Bella se sentía observada y le ardían las mejillas. Afortunadamente, mientras iba avanzando la clase, los demás alumnos se fueron olvidando de ella.

Bella respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que podía sobrevivir en aquel entorno. Ya había pasado tres horas en el instituto y no le había ido nada mal. Solo el profesor de Literatura la había obligado a presentarse a la clase e Historia y Geografía se le daban francamente bien. Ahora se dirigía con Alice a la cafetería, para comer con Edward y Jasper, que las esperaban allí.

—¡Buenos días, Eddie! ¡Jazz!

—Ya son buenas tardes, Alice —le corrigió Edward.

—¡Bah! ¡Vamos, Bella! Eres un poco lenta, ¿no?

—O tú eres demasiado hiperactiva —le replicó Bella sonriendo.

Los cuatro entraron en la cafetería, con Bella en la retaguardia. Cuando iba a entrar, una mano le obstruyó el camino. Bella la analizó como le habían enseñado en la Ciudad.

Una mano grande, de hombre. Uñas cortas, mordisqueadas, mal cuidadas: una persona nerviosa, con poco interés por la higiene de sus manos. Pequeños callos, ya duros: habituado al trabajo manual, tal vez de algún deporte, pero definitivamente no se debía a la escritura. Un corte y una quemadura, ¿a qué se deberían? Un pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca, con la imagen de un serpiente en espiral; lo que los humanos definían ahora como rebelde.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Bella sintió el instintivo impulso de fruncir el ceño y decirle que se apartara.

—Buenas tardes —le respondió mirándole.

Un muchacho alto, de grandes músculos, imponente, avasallador. Cabello rizado, con grandes cantidades de gel, dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas y unos ojos azules chispeantes, burlones y maliciosos, pero no crueles.

Se debía de haberle quedado mirando más tiempo del normal, porque Emmett echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?

Enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que estaba atrayendo la atención de la gente y de que Edward la miraba con intensidad, trató de pasar.

—Perdona, pero me están esperando. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—No, aún no. Creo que no hemos empezado bien. Me llamo Emmett McCarty. ¿Y tú?

—Bella Swan, encantada. Ahora si me dejas pasar...

_''Se está haciendo la difícil''_ rió Emmett internamente, convencido de que iba a caer en sus brazos.

—Supongo que me habrás visto, estaba en tu clase de Historia. Me has parecido la chica más guapa del lugar y he querido conocerte. Deduzco que te habrás fijado en mí.

—No, lo siento, lo cierto es que no. Acabo de empezar a conocerte —repuso Bella hastiada—. ¡Déjame pasar ya, por favor!

—Aún no he terminado —dijo molesto.

Una mano dio dos pequeños toques en su hombro. Enfadado, se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward.

—McCarty, ya te ha dicho que la dejes pasar —dijo el muchacho, más frío que de costumbre.

—¡No te metas en esto, gilipollas!

—¿_Gilipollas_? ¿Por qué te insulta, Edward? —preguntó Bella asombrada de que alguien pudiera llevarse mal con su protegido. No era la máxima expresión de la amabilidad, pero no era mala persona. Muy generosa, de hecho.

—¿Edward? ¿Le llamas por su nombre? Entonces le tendrás confianza, ¿eh? Habrás visto entonces que es un perdedor y que deberías juntarte con otros.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento —replicó Bella secamente—. Pero prefiero estar con gente con un coeficiente intelectual por encima del 0.

No era un insulto propiamente dicho, pero Emmett supo captar el deje levemente despectivo. Furioso, perdió el control y cogió del brazo al ángel.

Edward vio en primera fila cómo a Bella le surgía un escudo blanquecino de la piel y Emmett retiraba la mano espantado, como si se hubiera quemado.

—Espero sinceramente que se te haya quitado la absurda idea de volver a tocarme sin mi permiso, ¿lo entiendes o te hago un dibujito? —le espetó Bella con crudeza.

Emmett se sujetaba la mano y rechinaba los dientes. A Edward le parecía que guardaba un ridículo parecido con los malos de las películas cuando le dicen al héroe: ''Volveré''. La gente aún seguía mirándoles, pero poco a poco se iban dando la vuelta, para observarlos más discretamente.

—¡Muy bien, Bella! Ese idiota necesitaba que alguien le pusiera en su sitio —le felicitó Alice, casi saltando.

Jasper le sonreía, convencido de que la chica era la pareja ideal para su amigo. El problema era: ¿a Bella le gustaba Edward? Le tenía cariño, sin duda, pero ¿dónde acababa la fraternidad y empezaba la atracción? ¿Bella se hallaba cerca o lejos de ese límite?

Se dirigieron a comprar el almuerzo, y mientras Alice dudaba entre una ensalada de frutas o una de pollo, Edward susurró, sin inclinarse hacia Bella para no atraer sospechas.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con McCarty? Creía que solo podías usar tus poderes conmigo. Me siento decepcionado de haber perdido ese privilegio —bromeó—. Estoy seguro de que el orgullo de McCarty ahora mismo debe estar descansando en paz.

Bella se rió discretamente para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—No usé mis dones —explicó—. El Padre nos dio una protección especial. Ningún ángel puede ser agredido por ningún humano, ni físicamente ni psicológicamente. Se espera que todos los ángeles sepan defenderse en el segundo plano, por supuesto.

—Comprendo —respondió Edward sorprendido—. Pero eso no me lo explicaste la otra vez. Y entonces... ¡no te podían haber atacado los ladrones! ¡¿Me mentiste aquella vez en el bosque?

—¡No grites! Y no te mentí. Solo... se me olvidó mencionarlo —aclaró esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya, seguro —replicó Edward riendo entre dientes—. Pero, ¿cómo explicaremos las heridas de McCarty?

Fue el turno de Bella para reír, mientras se acercaban a elegir.

—Hum... Quiero una manzana y un sandwich de atún —pidió mientras sonreía a la chismosa mujer que la estaba atendiendo y que la miraba sin pudor alguno—. Gracias —le dijo tras coger lo que había pedido.

Edward, que había pedido un trozo de pizza y un refresco, insistió en saber lo que ocurriría con Emmett. Siguieron a Jasper y Alice a través del comedor, ya que la muchacha había ido corriendo con la bandeja para acomodarse en la mesa que había elegido.

—En realidad el escudo solo pudiste verlo tú, por ser mi protegido. McCarty tampoco lo vio, pero sintió su presencia, como si fueran llamas. La herida no está infligida en su cuerpo, sino en su alma, en su espíritu.

—¿En su espíritu? —repitió Edward.

—Cada vez que alguien realiza una mala acción, cada vez que siente odio, rencor, envidia, es un daño que se está haciendo a sí mismo, ¿comprendes? El espíritu se resiente por ello, se va haciendo más y más pobre, y pierde mucha fuerza. Aclarando, yo no le he herido en el espíritu. Más bien he curado el daño que se ha causado a sí mismo sintiendo rencor hacia mí. El escudo ha sanado las heridas de su alma. Por eso, el dolor que siente es siempre proporcional a la magnitud de la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, lo que haga después de esto ya no es cosa mía ni de nadie. Seguramente ha vuelto a dañarse al enfurecerse cuando ha sentido que lo humillaba, pero yo no puedo contra eso.

—¿No sería entonces inútil lo que has hecho por él? ¿Por qué Dios nos dio sentimientos entonces?

—Olvidas que Él, lo que los humanos llaman Satán, Lucifer o el Demonio, también tuvo que ver en la creación. ¿Por qué entonces hay humanos que matan sin necesidad? ¿Por qué hay odio, guerras? O, yendo a un plano más natural, ¿por qué hay terremotos, volcanes que destruyen el hábitat de los animales que viven en él? ¿Por qué no es todo blanco y negro, por qué está el color gris? La creación es obra de la ''colaboración'' —hizo unas comillas en el aire— del Padre y de Él. Por eso nada es blanco y negro, sino gris. Si decides ser más claro o más oscuro, es decisión tuya, pero nunca eres totalmente malo, ni totalmente bueno. El ying y el yang lo explica muy bien. Aunque todo sea blanco, o negro, siempre hay algo del otro en cada uno de ellos. Solo el Padre es totalmente blanco, y solo Él es totalmente negro, ¿comprendes? Los sentimientos también son así. La alegría, la felicidad, el altruismo, la generosidad y todo lo bueno lo creó el Padre, pero la ira, la envidia, el odio, el miedo lo creó Él.

—Entiendo —musitó Edward mientras meditaba las palabras del ángel.

Llegaron a la mesa donde les esperaban unos ansiosos Alice y Jasper.

—¡Hasta que al fin llegáis! ¿De qué estabais hablando? —inquirió mirando alternativamente a ambos.

Bella se removió incómoda mientras cortaba el sandwich con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Edward comprendió que no había medias tintas en lo que acababan de hablar y que sería incapaz de mentir en condiciones.

—Bella me estaba hablando de cómo estaba su padre. Hace tiempo que no lo veo y le estaba preguntando.

—Ah. ¿Cómo está?

Bella procuró ser lo más sincera posible.

—Muy bien, pero últimamente está algo deprimido.

—Oh, lo siento. No debí preguntar.

—Nada, no me ha molestado.

Jasper miró a Bella.

—La última vez no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de conocernos. Dinos algo más de ti. ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

Alice se alzó prontamente a protestar.

—¡Así no es divertido, Jazz! ¿Por qué no jugamos a las veinte preguntas? Nosotros hacemos una pregunta, Bella la contesta; ella pregunta, nosotros respondemos.

—Suena bien —asintió el ángel.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice juntó las manos debajo de su barbilla y miró a Bella con una sonrisita ladeada.

—Empiezo yo. Vamos a ver...

—¿Por qué no mejor comienzo yo? Vosotros me hicisteis muchas preguntas la última vez, ya me toca a mí.

Jasper asintió de acuerdo y Alice accedió, reticente.

—Empecemos. ¿Cuáles son vuestras aficiones? ¿Qué os gusta hacer en vuestro tiempo libre?

—A mí me gusta ir de compras y ver la televisión —admitió Alice, un poco avergonzada—, sobre todo dibujitos animados. No puedo evitarlo, me encantan, sobre todo las series japonesas. Por otra parte, diseño ropa cuando estoy inspirada.

Jasper sonrió.

—No creas que las musas de Alice tienen un horario fijo. Aparecen a cualquier hora, y si eso incluye hacer una pequeña anotación rápida de un vestido en una hoja de actividades que hay que entregar al profesor, lo hace sin dudar.

—Fue un caso aislado —repuso la aludida con aplomo.

Jasper se rió, pero no le respondió.

—Yo prefiero, en cambio, dar paseos, correr, escuchar música y practicar con mi guitarra. A veces también me gusta dibujar...

—¡Y lo hace de maravilla! —apostilló Alice.

—Gracias. Pero dibujar no me apasiona. Me gusta como hobby, pero no viviría de ello.

Edward levantó las cejas al ver que le miraban.

—Todos sabéis ya lo que me gusta. No tiene sentido que lo repitamos y también sabemos lo que a Bella le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre. ¿Por qué no le hacéis una pregunta diferente?

—Está bien.

Alice hizo un puchero y rodó los ojos, incitando a Bella a reír a carcajadas. No lo hizo, pero sonrió ampliamente como no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo. Le dolía la cara de tenerla estirada, pero era un dolor que le gustaba.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Mi padre... —Edward se preguntó qué se inventaría para responder a esa pregunta peliaguda. Según sabía, Dios no tenía nombre, pero...— se llama Carlisle. Mi madre se marchó al nacer yo y nunca supe cómo se llamaba.

—Oh, lo siento.

Edward le miró con fijeza y Bella resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Quedaba muy claro que desconfiaba de su respuesta, pero ya tendría tiempo de explicarle, ya en casa, que Carlisle significaba ''desde la ciudad amurallada''. La Ciudad estaba recubierta por una cúpula que impedía el ataque de Ellos, de modo que se entendía que el Padre era alguien que la vigilaba ''desde la ciudad amurallada''. Le había parecido el nombre más razonable, en todo caso.

El papel de su madre lo había ocupado el ángel que la encontró cuando despertó por primera vez en la Ciudad. Era de figura femenina, casualmente, y la había llevado amablemente al Registro. Después había desaparecido, se había marchado, y Bella no supo más de ella. Básicamente eran verdades distorsionadas, jamás del todo mentiras. Ella era incapaz de mentir, se le daba muy mal fingir. Pero se decía que los ángeles guerreros sí sabían actuar y hacían lo que hiciese falta por conseguir su objetivo.

—Pues mi madre se llama Elle, y mi padre, Jonathan. Unos apasionados de ''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' —rió Alice mientras guiñaba el ojo—. Pero no de la nueva película de Tim Burton, aunque es muy buena, por supuesto, sino del libro de Lewis Carroll.

—Mi madre es Christine Whitlock y mi padre Adrian —contestó Jasper.

—¡Te toca a ti hacer la pregunta, Bella! —exclamó Alice.

—Pues... ¿qué queréis hacer en cuanto salgáis del instituto?

Jasper se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—Sinceramente... Yo quiero hacer muchas cosas. Quiero viajar y visitar a mi tío favorito en Italia, desde que se mudó no lo he visto demasiado. Y después querría estudiar en Harvard, o en Dartmouth. Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que me decantaré por Psicología o Psiquiatría. Realmente no he pensado en otra cosa.

Alice parecía ansiosa por tener el turno de palabra.

—¡Yo quiero viajar y conocer el mundo! No me reduciré a un solo país, yo conoceré lugares exóticos. Quiero ir a Francia, a Finlandia, a Suiza, a la India, a Egipto, a China (siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber si es verdad que todos los chinos son iguales), a Argentina, a España, a Holanda, a Inglaterra, a México y a Siberia. Pero claro, todo eso lo haría después de haber estudiado mi carrera. Yo tengo un objetivo fijo y es estudiar Diseño de Moda en Harvard. ¡No admitiré nada menos! —exclamó Alice.

—Vaya, Alice —comentó Edward sorprendido—. Comprendo que quieras ir a Francia, a Inglaterra o incluso a China, pero, ¿Siberia?

—Vivir una vida de esquimal durante una semana —afirmó Alice—. Sería una magnífica experiencia, ¿no?

—Lo será mientras no se te congelen los dedos y se te caigan —masculló Edward.

—Aguafiestas —gruñó Alice.

Jasper solo sonreía, divertido, y miraba de reojo a Alice de vez en cuando. Bella vio esas miraditas y no pudo evitar sonreír también. ¿Qué habría de malo dar un empujoncito a esos dos? Ya planearía algo.

—¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El ángel lo pensó detenidamente antes de contestar. Si la misión se alargara por espacio de varios años más...

—Me gustaría estudiar algo en lo que pudiera ayudar a la gente. Quien sabe, Medicina o Enfermería...

Una sensación de déjà vu. Había oído, dicho o hecho algo similar antes, pero ¿cuándo? En la Ciudad no había nada similar, los ángeles no necesitaban médicos...

Se puso la mano en la frente, un poco impresionada aún, pero no dijo nada.

A ojos de Alice, Jasper y Edward, sin embargo, se había quedado pálida de repente e incluso parecía jadear un poco.

—¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Edward preocupado, posando una mano en el hombro del ángel.

—Sí, perfectamente. Solo... Solo ha sido un mareo.

—¿De verdad? Podemos llevarte a la enfermería si quieres —dijo Alice preocupada.

—En serio, no es nada —insistió Bella.

Jasper interrumpió a Alice cuando estaba a punto de volver a presionar al ángel.

—Está bien, no te llevaremos a la enfermería, pero todos nos quedaremos más tranquilos si sales a tomar un poco de aire y te tomas algo con azúcar. A ver... ¿No te has empezado aún el refresco, Edward? Podemos dárselo a Bella. Se sentirá mejor.

—Claro.

Edward cogió la lata y condujo a Bella hacia el exterior, donde caía una suave llovizna. Jasper cogió la mochila de Bella y les siguió junto a Alice. Las miradas de los curiosos, la gran mayoría, le siguieron mientras salían a los patios. Bella respiró profundamente y se tomó la Coca Cola que su protegido le estaba ofreciendo. Alice la miraba con nerviosismo, y en su mente empezó a nacer una pequeña idea...

—¿Estás mejor, Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, sí. Ya se me ha pasado. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Edward miró su reloj para contestar.

—Ya es casi la hora de volver a clases. Creo que ahora toca clase de Biología, ¿no es así?

—Claro, pero creo que a mí me toca Historia con Jefferson y a Alice, Ciudadanía. Estaréis vosotros solos —dijo Jasper guiñando un ojo.

Bella se sonrojó fuertemente y Edward le dio un disimulado codazo a su amigo, que lo esquivó con la maestría que dan los años de experiencia, en tal caso, los años esquivando los codazos de Edward.

En el interior tocó la campana que anunciaba la vuelta clases. Edward y Bella se dirigieron juntos al edificio dos mientras se separaban de Alice y de Jasper, que los saludaron burlonamente con la mano.

La clase pasó rápidamente. El profesor Banner apenas dio una explicación muy superficial acerca del nuevo tema que iban a dar y puso unos cuantos vídeos en el proyector para ilustrar lo que había dicho. El profesor no obligó a Bella a presentarse a sus compañeros y el ángel tuvo el presentimiento de que ambos se llevarían bien.

Edward, mientras el profesor explicaba, arrancó silenciosamente una hoja de su libreta y le escribió una nota al ángel.

_''Aburrido, ¿verdad?''_

Bella, azorada, había cogido un bolígrafo y le había respondido:

_''¡Edward! No es momento para notitas.''_

_''Cualquier momento es bueno. Sobre todo cuando está hablando Banner.''_

_''No digas eso. Es un hombre agradable.''_

_''No lo niego.''_

_''¿Entonces?''_

_''Habla demasiado lento... Y yo siempre escribía notitas con Jasper, cuando aún estaba conmigo en esta clase.''_

Fue entonces cuando el profesor escogió para fijarse en lo que Bella estaba escribiendo.

—Señorita Swan —llamó—. ¿Le importaría traerme lo que está escribiendo, por favor?

Con claridad meridiana, Edward pudo entrever el fastidio del profesor al ver su clase interrumpida por la chica nueva. Ya se podía oler los problemas que le daría la nueva alumna, y Bella llegó a su mesa con la libreta sobre la que escribía las notitas.

Nervioso, Edward se mordió las uñas, pero el ángel parecía extrañamente tranquila.

El profesor se quedó en silencio mientras revisaba la libreta.

—Está bien, señorita Swan —anunció para sorpresa de todo el alumnado, que ya se olía un gran castigo para Bella—, puede seguir tomando notas. Es maravilloso ver que hay alguien interesado por mi asignatura.

Edward miraba asombrado mientras Bella volvía a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —susurró.

—He estado tomando apuntes, Edward. Lo que está explicando es muy interesante y le he enseñado las notas que tomé antes.

—Ah —musitó—. ¿Y qué has hecho con la nota?

Por toda respuesta, el ángel le mostró la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme, del cual asomaba un trocito de papel escrito.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y escucharon al profesor durante lo que restaba de clase.

Volvió a tocar aquel timbre, de un sonido tan agudo que Bella se sorprendía al ver a la gente pasar junto a él mientras estaba tocando sin necesidad de taparse los oídos. Se reunieron con Jasper y Alice al lado de la taquilla de Edward, que se había detenido para coger los libros de matemáticas.

Bella estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de pasar una hora y media junto a sus odiadas matemáticas, puesto que además de no entenderlas, le daban dolor de cabeza cuando hacía un mísero intento siquiera de comprenderlas.

Se dirigieron, finalmente, hacia la única clase que compartían los cuatro juntos. Alice, Jasper y Edward se sentaron a esperar mientras Bella se iba a la mesa del profesor, un hombre cincuentón, calvo, pero de sonrisa amable, para que le firmara el justificante.

—Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

—Sí, profesor.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes el justificante —Bella asintió, nerviosa, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse—. ¡Un momento, señorita Swan! —El ángel se quedó parada y miró al profesor de nuevo—. Quiero hablar con usted un segundo. ¡Muchachos! Mientras hablo con la señorita Swan, vayan sacando los libros y las libretas. Quiero revisar los ejercicios.

Los alumnos, refunfuñando algunos, empezaron a sacar los libros para repasar o terminar los ejercicios a última hora, sin creerse la suerte que habían tenido de que el profesor quisiera hablar con Bella.

En cuanto estuvo de nuevo lo suficientemente cerca del profesor, éste le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal se te dan los números, Bella? ¿Estabas en una clase avanzada en Chicago?

Avergonzada, la chica negó con la cabeza, y añadió:

—De hecho, las matemáticas se me dan bastante mal, profesor.

—Estoy seguro de que eres muy inteligente y que sabrás captarlo todo. Aún así, si estás preocupada, puedo pedirle a alguno de mis alumnos que te ayude en las horas libres. De hecho, creo que ya conoces al señor Masen, y él es uno de mis mejores alumnos. Tal vez, él podría ayudarte. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Bella asintió vigorosamente, casi sin creer la suerte que había tenido.

—¡Claro que sí, profesor!

El hombre sonrió con indulgencia y le pidió a Tyler, que era quien ocupaba el sitio junto a Edward, que se moviera un par de puestos más adelante, para que el ángel pudiera acomodarse allí. El muchacho se levantó a regañadientes, molesto haber perdido la oportunidad para seguir espiando los exámenes de Edward.

Bella se sentó tranquilamente y empezó la clase. Afortunadamente, solo tomaron apuntes y corrigieron los ejercicios que se les había mandado el día anterior. Logró entender uno de los ejercicios con la ayuda de los silenciosos susurros de Edward y la mitad de otro. Decidió que ya analizaría más en profundidad los apuntes una vez que llegaran a casa.

A Edward, en cambio, le sorprendía la cara de concentración de Bella cada vez que analizaba uno de los ejercicios. Cualquier otro se hubiera dado por vencido, pero el ángel luchaba contra las dificultades que se le presentaban.

La hora pasó, sin embargo, muy lentamente, y cada minuto parecía convertirse en una hora. Tocó la campana que señalaba el cambio de clases y Bella se encontró con Alice a mitad de camino del gimnasio, después de separarse de Edward, que tenía clase de Literatura.

Pronto quedó patentado que Bella seguía siendo un desastre en todo tipo de actividades físicas. Luego de cambiarse en el vestuario junto con las demás chicas, el profesor les había explicado las bases del nuevo deporte que iban a trabajar: voléibol.

Con mucha suerte, Bella logró apartarse del camino de la gente para evitar accidentes y no se tropezó con nadie. Lamentablemente, la pelota parecía sentir un extraño gusto en estrellarse contra su cabeza, de modo que lo hizo repetidas veces. También resbaló con ella, y la única vez que la golpeó, la echó hacia atrás, rebotó contra la pared y dio, finalmente, contra la red.

Salió de clase molida y hecha polvo, acompañada de las miradas incrédulas de la entrenadora y sus compañeras de equipo. Alice se reía discretamente, con la mano en la boca, sin creerse lo torpe que era.

Se reunieron con Jasper y Edward en la puerta y se despidieron. Edward y Bella subieron al Volvo y emprendieron la vuelta a casa.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —suspiró Bella.

—¿Te ha gustado tu primera experiencia como humana? —rió Edward.

—No mucho, pero... en fin. Tampoco ha sido tan malo. Las matemáticas han sido la peor parte.

—¿Y McCarty? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

—Un pequeño altercado, nada importante.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad. El resto del camino se amenizó con un poco de música clásica. Llegaron a casa hablando de cosas más banales y, tal y como lo hacía siempre, mientras Edward abría la puerta, Bella revisaba todo el perímetro con su percepción. Si hubiera ocurrido algo en casa durante el día, ella lo hubiera sentido, pero se sentía más segura haciendo una inspección circular.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba muy inquieto, y daba vueltas por todo el salón, agitado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jake? —murmuró Bella, ya que no quería preocupar a Edward, que estaba en la cocina.

—_¡Fueron dos esta vez! Pasaron de largo, pero se detuvieron un momento frente a la casa. Los vi por la ventana. _

Bella se emocionó al instante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Recuerdas qué aspecto tenían?

—_Y yo qué sé... Se veían muy borrosos a la distancia. Por si no lo sabías, nosotros, los perros, vemos muy mal de lejos. Además, todos los humanos son iguales._

—Qué casualidad más inoportuna que seáis miopes... —suspiró Bella.

Cuando Edward salió de la cocina encontró a Bella conversando en voz baja y muy preocupada con Jacob. Se acercó a ellos y preguntó con voz tensa:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada —mintió Bella, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante.

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Eres muy mala mentirosa, ¿vale? Y no me engañas. ¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió.

Bella se lo contó, a regañadientes, con la cara totalmente roja.

—Jake me está diciendo que ha visto a dos intrusos hoy...

—Entonces, ¿nos han encontrado? ¿Van a venir a por nosotros? ¿Nos van a atacar? ¿Tenemos que huir? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y... —preguntó Edward frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, cállate por un momento! —le interrumpió Bella—. Como te iba a decir, pasaron de largo y no estamos en peligro. Pero voy a estrechar la protección. Ni uno solo de Ellos va a entrar en esta casa, como que me llamo Isabella —determinó con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Jasper y Alice, tras ver cómo se marchaban sus amigos, decidieron andar un trecho juntos, para poder hablar.<p>

—¿Tú crees que a nuestro Eddie le gusta Bella? —le preguntó Alice, sonriendo.

—No sé aún si le gustará o no, pero algo sí es seguro, Allie: ella no le es indiferente.

—¡Ya lo creo! Solo hay que ver cómo la mira a veces —suspiró la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente al oír el apodo de Jasper.

—Sería maravilloso que Edward encontrara alguien a quien querer. Creo que ha estado demasiado solo.

—Sí, es cierto —asintió Alice vigorosamente—. Pero...

Desde el otro lado de la calle, una mujer agitó la mano, gritando:

—¡Alice!

—Mierda, es mi madre —masculló Alice.

—Esa boca, Allie... —le recordó Jasper sonriendo divertido.

Su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras su madre se acercaba a ella con el semblante enfurecido. Era un mujer de mediana edad, esbelta, rubia y de ojos azules, tan alegres como los de Alice. Tenía los mismos rasgos finos de su hija y también era de baja estatura. Llevaba en las manos una bolsa de deporte de las que asomaban unas zapatillas de ballet: Elle Brandon había sido una bailarina de ballet con un gran renombre, pero había dejado su carrera tras nacer su hija. Ahora solo practicaba de vez en cuando, para mantenerse en forma y distraerse. De ella había aprendido Alice a caminar con aquellos pasos tan gráciles. Llegó hasta ellos con rapidez, casi corriendo sobre las puntas de los pies.

—¡He hablado con tu profesor, señorita!

—Mami, sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho, no ha sido mi culpa y ese profesor me tiene manía —le interrumpió Alice poniendo su carita más inocente.

Jasper se cubrió la boca para no reír mientras veía cómo la señora Brandon caía sobre su hija como un maremoto.

—¡Ven conmigo, Mary Alice Brandon! ¡Vamos a hablar con tu padre muy seriamente!

—¡No sé de qué se me acusa! —exclamó Alice, con fingido pesar.

—¡Hablo del dibujo que entregastes al profesor de Historia junto a tus apuntes! ¡Unos apuntes mediocres y pobres, para colmo de males! ¿Qué clase de educación muestras hacia tu profesor entregándole tus apuntes con el dibujo de una chica en ropa interior por encima?

—Lo primero, mamá, no era ropa interior, era un biquini. Lo segundo: ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que el profesor no sepa apreciar el arte? —preguntó Alice inocentemente mientras su madre la arrastraba calle abajo.

En cuanto ambas mujeres estuvieron bien lejos, Jasper retomó su camino explotando en discretas carcajadas. Llegó a su hogar, en el linde del bosque.

Entró en la casa aún con una sonrisa en los labios y saludó a su madre, que había salido a ver quién llegaba.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, querido. ¿Te ha ido bien en la escuela?

—Claro que sí.

De inmediato supo que algo no iba bien. Su madre no estaba tan alegre como solía ser habitual en ella y percibió un ramalazo de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Christine Whitlock se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Se me olvidaba que a ti es imposible ocultarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Jasper al notar que la preocupación de su madre iba en aumento.

La mujer jugueteó distraídamente con su larga trenza y le contestó sin mirarle.

—Tu padre me ha comentado que últimamente hay muchos de Ellos por aquí.

—¿Ellos? ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Jasper endureciendo la voz.

—No lo sabemos. Pero nos preocupa... Que haya otro en el pueblo.

—¿Otro más?

Christine asintió con preocupación y miró a su hijo. Jasper le devolvió la mirada y agarró a su madre de la mano.

_''Todo va a salir bien''_ pensó Jasper con fiereza.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. La verdad es que he estado ocupada, pero en cuanto me llegaron las ganas, en unos días estaba terminado. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que seguían esperando y lo siento mucho por los que no soportaron la espera. **

**Atentamente =)  
>lady Evelyne<strong>


	5. El mediador

**Disclaimer****Twilight tiene su propia dueña. Yo solo he tomado la trama de otro fic (con el debido permiso de su autora, amatista1896) y la he tergiversado a mi manera. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V – El mediador<strong>

_Christine asintió con preocupación y miró a su hijo. Jasper le devolvió la mirada y agarró a su madre de la mano. _

''Todo va a salir bien''_ pensó Jasper con fiereza._

Pero no hizo falta que Jasper hiciese nada. Pasó una semana relativamente tranquila, Bella iba adaptándose a la vida en el instituto y Edward le estaba echando una mano en todo lo que podía. Los rumores de que la nueva chica del pueblo vivía con el antisocial Masen se fueron acallando poco a poco y las aguas volvieron a su cauce sin pausa pero sin prisa.

Bella iba relajándose progresivamente, sin dejar de estar alerta. Ninguno de los Otros se había vuelto a pasar por delante de la casa de Edward, y el ángel albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez les hubiesen perdido la pista, o, como muy poco, que estuviesen despistados.

Edward también se alegró al saber las buenas nuevas, no sólo por su propia seguridad, sino la de su ángel. La quería ya como a una verdadera amiga de toda la vida, conocía sus gestos, sus torpezas, y le preocupaba que Bella, una chica en apariencia muy, tal vez demasiado, frágil tuviera que enfrentarse a un demonio.

Pese a todo, ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia, algo que hubiese sido sumamente peligroso dado que Ellos aprovecharían cualquier distracción.

El frío empezaba a asentarse poco a poco con la llegada del otoño a Forks, que consistían básicamente en la caída de las hojas de los árboles, un aumento de lluvias y, ocasionalmente, algo de luz solar. Tan escasa que difícilmente las plantas podrían realizar la fotosíntesis aquellos días.

Suspirando tomó la ropa del uniforme escolar y bajó a reunirse con Edward, que la esperaba en el salón. Jacob también se aburría, y aunque Bella insistía en que debía permanecer atento y vigilante.

Ya hacían ocho días desde que Bella había llegado al pueblo y nada anormal había ocurrido.

El noveno día de Bella en la Tierra amaneció nublado de nuevo. Todo parecía indicar un buen chaparrón y, nada más levantarse, Bella recogió la ropa que había tendido el día anterior, resignada a que solo se mojaría más si la dejaba allí.

Jugaron a las veinte preguntas de camino al instituto, mientras, efectivamente, comenzaba a llover.

—¿Color favorito?

—Azul —contestó Edward recordando lo bien que le había sentado ese color a Bella el día anterior. La conciencia de Edward entró de nuevo en acción: _''Asqueroso pervertido...''. ''¡Oh, cállate'' _le respondió el muchacho—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Verde —murmuró Bella sonrojándose.

Su acompañante le miró con curiosidad y el ángel sintió que las mejillas le ardían aún más.

—¿Por qué te ruborizas?

—Esas son ya dos preguntas. Me toca a mí —protestó Bella—. ¿Libro favorito?

—Frankenstein y Diez negritos son mis obras favoritas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—He oído hablar de Frankenstein, pero ¿Diez negritos...?

Edward sonrió.

—Una obra maestra de Agatha Christie. Habla de diez personas que son citadas en una isla desierta y, acusados de antiguos crímenes que nunca se resolvieron, son condenados a muerte. Ese juez, así mismo, los va exterminando a todos uno por uno, jugando con la cordura de estas personas. Los asesina siguiendo el patrón de una canción de cuna, titulada Diez negritos. ¿Nunca la has oído? —Se puso a canturrear—. ''Diez negritos se fueran a cenar, se fueron a cenar; uno de ellos se atragantó, y quedaron solo nueve. Nueve negritos se fueron a dormir, se fueron a dormir, uno de ellos trasnochó, y quedaron solo ocho''. La canción continúa por esa línea hasta que solo queda un negrito, que muere ahorcado.

Bella se estremeció levemente al escucharlo.

—Muy espeluznante, ¿cierto? —comentó Edward.

—Cierto. No comprendo cómo te puede gustar.

—A cada cual sus gustos —respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y cuáles son los tuyos entonces?

—Belleza Negra y Jane Eyre.

Edward levantó una ceja sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Tampoco se tratan de obras demasiado alegres.

—A mí me importa más el final, el mensaje que transmite la obra. Lo que es posible lograr gracias a la perseverancia y a la voluntad de querer ser feliz en la vida. ¿No es acaso lo que transmiten esas obras?

—Depende de cómo lo veas, porque no creo que Belleza Negra decidiera a dónde le llevaban cada vez.

—Pero sí se imponía en él el deseo de sobrevivir a todos sus amos y no perecer junto a sus amigos. Ese deseo hizo que, finalmente, la vida le llevara a buen puerto.

—Entonces, ¿todo depende acaso del azar? De ser así, ¿no piensas que tal vez todos los amos que pudieron tocarle al pobre podrían haber sido crueles y sádicos y que podrían haber reducido sus ganas de vivir a nada?

—No, porque... —de repente, pareció quedarse sin nada que decir y calló finalmente.

Edward sonrió triunfal a la vez que aparcaba en el estacionamiento del Instituto de Forks.

—No creas que queda así —siseó el ángel al bajar del coche.

Pero para su desesperación, Edward aún sonreía al dirigirse a las taquillas donde los esperaban Alice y Jasper. Bella aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y despedía un leve aura de irritación. Jasper se rió levemente al ver la cara de la muchacha.

—¿Una mala noche, Bella?

—No, a decir verdad. Solo que alguien ha decidido que, ya que tuve una buena noche, ¿para qué tener una buena mañana también?

Edward se puso una mano en el pecho, simulando estar herido.

—Eso no fue muy amable, ma Belle —canturreó.

—¿''Ma Belle''? —preguntó Bella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿No has escuchado nunca esa canción? Definitivamente, te la tengo que enseñar en cuanto lleguemos a casa —rió el muchacho.

Alice sonrió a su vez, contenta de que Edward se mostrase tan abierto y bromista por una vez en su corta vida. Ella sabía muy bien cómo hacer que él y Bella se juntaran aún más. Solo debía esperar al momento oportuno antes de atacar.

Una vez más, sin embargo, apareció Emmett McCarty. Desde el día del incidente del comedor, siempre había estado merodeando alrededor de Bella, intentando seducirla. Edward sabía perfectamente que su plan era enamorarla y después humillarla de algún modo frente a todo el mundo. Había advertido ya de las intenciones de su compañero a Bella, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado.

Ignoró olímpicamente a Edward, pasando por delante de él.

—Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Soñaste acaso conmigo?

—Sintiéndolo mucho por tu ego, dormí muy bien. Tuve unos sueños muy bonitos, gracias. Si tú aparecieras en mis sueños, solo podría calificarlos de pesadillas —replicó el ángel, con la lengua afilada.

—Eso es lo que dices, querida. Pero en cuanto dejes de hacerte la difícil, suplicarás que te mire por segunda vez —repuso McCarty, dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

A pesar de que había pasado ya más de una semana, los alumnos seguían mirando a Bella y a Emmett cada vez que discutían, pese a que ocurría cada vez que se cruzaban. Edward, con resignación, pensaba que no lo olvidarían aunque pasaran años.

Alice sonrió de nuevo, muy contenta.

—¡Muy bien, Belly-Bells! En cuanto ese maleducado reciba unas cuantas lecciones más, no se atreverá a volver a molestarte, ni a ti, ni a Eddie.

—No me cae bien, eso es todo —le dijo su amiga.

—Ya, ya... O será que... —se acercó al oído de su amiga y bajó el tono de voz—, ¿te gusta cierto chico de ojos verdes y querías defenderlo?

—¡No seas tonta, Alice! —exclamó el ángel, con las mejillas rojas.

En aquel momento llegaron a la clase de Biología, que compartían los cuatro juntos. Esperaban con ansias las pocas clases en las que coincidían los cuatro, por ser estas muy escasas. Jasper, sobre todo, estaba encantado con las pocas clases que daba con alguno de sus amigos, pero las compartía mayormente con Edward y alguna que otra con Bella. Estaba en un curso avanzado, por delante de sus amigos.

Se sentaron juntos en dos mesas contiguas y mataron el tiempo mientras llegaba el profesor hablando. El profesor llegó justo cuando Jasper les contaba que su padre últimamente parecía muy preocupado.

El profesor Banner dejó el maletín sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo que silenció a sus alumnos. Cerró la puerta detrás de él al entrar, para la frustración de una chica, en concreto Jessica Stanley, que había llegado tarde.

—Buenos días, chicos. Espero que esta vez me hayáis traído los resúmenes del tema 3 que os mandé la semana pasada —rodó los ojos al ver que aún había muchachos que se miraban con sorpresa, puesto que habían olvidado completamente los deberes—. Y antes de que los recoja, los delegados saldrán al estrado a hacer un anuncio. Por favor, prestad atención y no intentéis acabar los deberes en el último momento —añadió sonriendo con falsa jovialidad.

Los alumnos murmuraron por lo bajo contra el profesor: aquello era lo único a lo que Bella no se había acostumbrado. Hablar por lo bajo de una persona en su presencia era algo de muy mala educación. Un chico y una chica se levantaron de sus asientos a la vez, enarbolando unos papeles de colores en la mano.

—Muchas gracias, señor Banner —dijo educadamente la muchacha—. Bien, como bien sabéis, dentro de unas semanas se celebrará la feria de otoño en Seattle.

—Como todos los años, se celebrarán diversas competiciones juveniles: el concurso de bandas de música, de desfile de modas, exhibición de dibujos, de obras de artesanía, de cerámica, de bisutería o pequeños juguetes hechos a mano. Además, se instalará la pista de baile y otros —explicó el chico.

La chica mostró unos papeles a la clase.

—Estas son las hojas de inscripción para los concursos, además de sus respectivas bases y plazo de presentación. Obviamente, el concurso de bandas y el desfile se votarán durante el transcurso de la feria. Desde el Consejo Escolar animamos a todos los alumnos a participar en alguno de estos concursos, en representación del instituto de Forks. Por supuesto, se le concederán puntos extras en la nota final a los alumnos que participen en los concursos, dependiendo de la modalidad que hayan elegido.

El muchacho (Bella averiguaría más tarde que se llamaba Eric) cogió unas chinchetas y, con el permiso del profesor, salió al pasillo para colgar los panfletos en el tablón de anuncios.

—Bien, ya estáis enterados. Desgraciadamente, ninguna de las modalidades de la feria os dará puntos para Biología, pero estoy seguro que otros profesores os animarán a participar. Yo mismo estaré dando una vuelta por la feria y espero que deis la talla. Ahora pasemos de nuevo a nuestras clases —sacó una amenazadora lista de los nombres de sus alumnos—. Señorita Adams, ¿tiene los resúmenes del tema 3?

Y de ese terrorífico e infeliz modo, la vida continuó su curso en el instituto de Forks.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron tal y como el señor Banner había predicho: la profesora de música, una señora mayor que olía a gatos (''Eso es porque tiene como treinta gatos en casa, Bella'' le había dicho Edward rodando los ojos), les había exhortado, o más bien, exigido, a hacer un intento por participar en la modalidad de las bandas. También les habló de la necesidad de deleitar a los presentes con <em>auténtica <em>música y que esperaba que a ninguno de sus alumnos se les ocurriera cantar algo de rock o de heavy metal, porque ella no volvería a admitir a ese grupo de alumnos en su clase.

En cambio, el profesor Sanders, de artes plásticas, prometió un punto positivo para cada alumno que participara en cualquiera de las modalidades relacionadas con su asignatura, ya sea de dibujo, cerámica o bisutería, y un diez equivalente a un examen a quien ganara el concurso, en caso de que fuera del instituto, claro. El profesor de Tecnología había ofrecido su ayuda y su guía en caso de que alguien participara en el concurso de juguetes hechos a mano.

El instituto entero temblaba de anticipación por las tres semanas que quedaban antes de la feria.

Para Bella, sin embargo, solo eran una pequeña fuente de diversión. No era buena dibujando, ni haciendo manualidades, así como tampoco lo era cantando o diseñando ropa. Tal vez se pasara por los puestos y disfrutaría de la feria con Edward, Alice y Jasper, pero no participaría.

A la salida de las clases, se dirigió con Jasper, con el que había compartido la clase de Historia, hacia el comedor. A empellones, ambos se abrieron paso entre la marea de alumnos que se congregaban delante del tablón de anuncios para apuntar su nombre o anotar las bases en un trozo de papel.

—Vaya, cuanta gente. ¿Van a participar todos? —inquirió Bella sorprendida.

—No. Más de la mitad lo dejará antes de que se consuma el plazo. Es lo que ocurre todos los años. Se desaniman al ver obras mejores que las suyas, lo dan por perdido antes de tiempo, o, simplemente no le ponen toda la atención que deberían y se les olvida.

—Ah.

Compraron la comida y se sentaron en su mesa habitual para esperar a Edward y a Alice, que llegaban en aquel momento. Alice, en concreto, parecía saltar más alto de lo normal, síntoma sin duda de que estaba emocionada.

—¡Ya está! ¡Me he apuntado en el concurso de desfile de moda!

—Pero si lo abandonaste el año pasado, y el anterior también, porque no encontrabas una modelo que se ajustara a todas tus exigencias —bufó Edward.

Pero su amiga parecía resuelta.

—¡Ni hablar! Este año tengo mis ojos puestos en una modelo perfecta.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló Edward—. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

—¡Deja las bromas, Edward Anthony!

Jasper sonrió ante las pullas de sus amigos.

—Venga, calma —como por ensalmo, Alice se relajó perceptiblemente y Edward sonrió de un modo más normal, sentándose en la mesa—. Vamos a ver, Allie: ¿quién es tu modelo? ¿Le has hecho ya la propuesta?

Su amiga se rió y se giró hacia Bella.

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi modelo?

El ángel la miró sorprendida, segura de que había escuchado mal. Los muchachos contemplaron a Alice con asombro.

—¿Qué?

La chica hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¡Me has escuchado perfectamente, Bella! ¿Quieres ser mi modelo?

—Yo... esto... Nunca he sido modelo. Soy demasiado torpe para caminar por la pasarela sobre tacones sin caerme.

—¡Pues practicarás, porque estoy decidida a que tú seas mi modelo!

—No soy buena como modelo, Alice —le dijo su amiga, sonrojada—. Es mejor que te busques a otra.

—¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta!

Sin embargo, fueron necesarias dos horas de diálogo, miles de caras de perrito abandonado, exigencias, chantajes emocionales, notitas, dolores de cabeza de Edward e intervenciones de Jasper a favor de Alice (cómo no...), para que, finalmente, Bella consintiera en ser su modelo. Mientras veía a su amiga saltar de alegría, interiormente se decía que no tardaría mucho en arrepentirse de haber accedido.

—¡No te arrepentirás, Bellita! ¡Vamos a ganar, estoy segura!

Afortunadamente para Bella, ya habían terminado todas las clases, y para su desgracia, dos de las clases que había tenido después de la comida, las había tenido que compartir con Alice. Ahora se dirigían hacia Gimnasia, acompañadas por Edward y Jasper, que seguirían adelante a partir del gimnasio e irían a la clase de Música.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Edward. ¿Piensas participar este año en el concurso de música?

—Ya te lo dije el año pasado, Alice: no.

Bella sonrió sorprendida.

—¿Edward canta? —preguntó burlonamente.

—Bella —la llamó su protegido. El ángel se giró para mirarle—, el día en que me veas cantar en público o en privado, será la señal para que me lleves al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Seattle. O al manicomio.

Bella sonrió irónicamente, pero siguió insistiendo.

—¿Y bien?

—No, Bella, Edward no canta —reveló Jasper—. Edward es quien compone las canciones y toca el piano. Es un genio tocando, pero es mejor que no cante, por la seguridad de nuestros tímpanos y los cristales de las ventanas.

—¡Oye, que tampoco lo hago tan tan mal!

—Pero no son precisamente coros celestiales, Edward.

El aludido se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y aún sabiéndolo me pides que participe en el concurso?

Alice hizo una mueca de exasperación.

—Si encontraras a alguien que interpretase tus canciones podrías hacerlo perfectamente. Me da igual lo que digas, te inscribiré en el concurso y publicaré un anuncio. Ya veremos después lo que hacemos.

Bella se rió al ver la cara de mortificación de su protegido.

Para fortuna de Edward y frustración de Alice, llegaron al gimnasio demasiado pronto. Bella, como cerdo que llevan al matadero, abrió la puerta para Alice y se despidió de sus amigos con una mirada de cordero degollado.

Edward se echó a reír entre dientes, diciéndose que se lo tenía merecido por haberse reído de él.

* * *

><p>La primera media hora de clase fue un verdadero tormento para Bella. El profesor había decidido que sería una buena idea que jugaran al quema.<p>

El dichoso jueguecito consistía en que dos equipos debían eliminar a los miembros del otro. ¿Y de qué modo? El equipo en posesión de la pelota debía tratar de golpear con la pelota a los demás miembros del equipo contrario para ''quemarlos'' y eliminarlos.

Para Bella, a la que normalmente los balones hacían diana siempre, aquel juego era un suplicio. Daba igual que ya se hallara en el campo de los quemados, la pelota seguía estrellándose contra ella, desde diversos ángulos, pero siempre dolorosos.

Alice intentaba cubrirla, ayudarle un poco, pero cualquiera de sus intentos parecía inútil.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando por enésima vez le golpeó una pelota en la cabeza, cuando lo sintió.

Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Un latido más fuerte de lo normal, que retumbó en su mente. Su visión, de repente, se llenó de color rojo.

No reaccionó los primeros segundos, y Alice la miró con preocupación, al igual que Angela Weber, la muchacha que había lanzado la pelota, y el profesor.

—¡Bella! Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su amiga agitando una mano delante de su cara.

—Sí, sí... —contestó, de forma ausente—. Profesor, ¿podría ir un momento al baño?

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan. Si se encuentra mal, puede ir a la enfermería.

Bien, el profesor acababa de darle una coartada. Si tardaba más de lo esperado en expulsar al intruso del instituto, siempre podría decir que se había ido a la enfermería.

En el exterior llovía de nuevo. Una extensa niebla se había extendido por todo el instituto, y Bella supo que nadie la vería si había algo extraño.

Corrió hacia la parte de detrás del gimnasio y allí desplegó sus alas. Las batió con fuerza, intentando sostenerse en el aire cuando el viento sopló con más fuerza.

Estaba cerca, Bella lo sentía. La sensación de peligro no la abandonaba y era cada vez más fuerte. Diez, veinte, treinta metros. Pronto Bella tuvo que dejar de ascender.

Allí estaba.

Lo que los humanos llamaban Satán, demonio o diablo. Pero carecía de los cuernos, de la cola y de las pezuñas de cabra con la que los creativos humanos dotaban a los adoradores del Caído. En realidad, si Bella no hubiera sabido que era un demonio (y si no hubiese estado flotando en el aire), hubiera dicho que se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, un modelo de ropa interior, cuanto menos. En ocasiones, el mal se manifestaba de la forma más peligrosa de todas. Una sonrisa cínica estiró los gruesos labios del oponente de Bella.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí... Una alitas. Dime, cariño, ¿qué se te ha perdido aquí?

—Qué coincidencia. Eso es justo lo que te iba a preguntar a ti.

El Otro se rió sarcásticamente a las palabras del ángel.

—No importa las trabas que ponga ese ser que se cree tan grande y tan poderoso. Ya sabíamos que había un alitas cerca del mediador, pero llegaremos a ese mediador como sea y nos haremos con él —finalizó el demonio desenvainando una espada que llevaba a la espalda.

Todos los ángeles y todos los demonios estaban destinados a luchar entre sí. Daba igual si era un ángel de la guarda, un querubín o un serafín, todos lucharían contra los demonios. Así mismo, daba igual si era un demonio menor, un vidente o un general con innumerables huestes a su mando.

Todos debían de luchar. Era la eterna batalla entre el Bien y el Mal, entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, entre el Amor y el Odio, entre la Vida y la Muerte. Y hacía mucho tiempo que Bella había comprendido que el equilibrio del mundo se sostenía gracias a la legendaria batalla entre ambos.

La vida no existiría sin la muerte, y el odio nacía del amor. La luz no tenía razón de existir si no había oscuridad, y no existiría el bien si no hubiera una contraposición.

Pero a veces, Bella no podía evitar pensar si no era demasiado cruel haber nacido con esa lacra en su camino. Si no era demasiado cruel que estuvieran obligados a luchar para la eternidad, durante el tiempo que vivieran, hasta que fueran vencidos por un demonio.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Bella en ocasiones.

Ahora otra pregunta se abría paso en su mente: ¿qué era un mediador?

Se dijo a sí misma que lo primero era lo primero. Debía encargarse de el demonio antes de que aterrizara en el instituto y pudiera suponer una amenaza para sus amigos.

Desenvainó ella también una espada fina y larga, ligera y manejable. Diversas piedras preciosas formaban un dibujo muy intrincado de flores trazadas como por el más fino pincel de un artista. La llevaba siempre con ella, pero no sabría decir dónde. Simplemente, cuando la necesitaba, se hallaba a su espalda, fiel como un perro faldero.

—¿Últimas palabras, alitas? —se pavoneó el demonio.

—Dime tú las tuyas, mald... —replicó Bella.

No pudo terminar su frase. Aquella criatura era un demonio menor, pero jugaba tan sucio como todos los de su especie. Se lanzó hacia ella como un tren de carga y el ángel aleteó rápidamente hacia atrás para ponerse fuera del camino de su contrincante.

Acto seguido, impulsándose con sus alas y con el peso de su cuerpo, descendió su espada sobre la del demonio de frente. El demonio interpuso su espada, en diagonal, provocando que entrechocaran las espadas. El sonido de las espadas al chocar resonó como un chasquido en los oídos de Bella.

Podría ser más rápida, pero él era más fuerte. Con un empujón, hizo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y que diera un par de volteretas hacia atrás antes de que recuperara el equilibrio.

Bella observó a su oponente con atención: un aparente muchacho atlético, fuerte, con grandes músculos que nada tenían que envidiar a Emmett McCarty. Una espada tan grande como su dueño, con el filo dentado, pensado para desgarrar la carne, y un mango ancho y poco ornamentado.

Al mirar de nuevo a la cara al demonio, se dio cuenta de que él también la había estado estudiando con atención. ¿Qué habría visto en ella? ¿Un contrincante digno de su destreza? ¿Una alitas un tanto torpe? ¿Una joven débil con una espada demasiado fina?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar. Él se acercó con rapidez, hacia su izquierda, buscando un punto débil en su defensa. Bella se puso en guardia, alzando la espada frente a su rostro, pero el siguiente movimiento la dejó confusa: amagó un ataque hacia la derecha y otro por arriba para finalmente asestar el golpe en diagonal desde abajo hacia arriba. Volvió a batir las alas con rapidez, intentando apartarse de los amenazadores dientes de la espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida: sintió un feroz mordisco en el muslo derecho, del que empezó a manar sangre a borbotones. Bella gimió, deseando fervientemente que la espada no hubiese dañado ninguna vena o arteria importante.

Intentando no pensar en la herida, decidió imitarle y atacó desde cualquier ángulo al descubierto a la mayor velocidad posible. Pero se reía de ella, comprendiendo que Bella había tenido muy pocas ocasiones de luchar en su vida, tal vez fuera la primera o la segunda, pero no era una experta.

—¡Estás acabada, alitas! —rió.

Bella sintió un ramalazo de furia y un subidón de adrenalina. Decidió recurrir a los beneficios de luchar con un cuerpo físico.

Se aproximó todo lo que pudo y desconcertó al demonio haciendo una pirueta en el aire hasta acabar frente a su espalda. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, con toda la fuerza y la saña de la que fue capaz, le dio un rodillazo en el punto en el que sus piernas se unían.

Aulló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, hasta el punto en que a Bella le dolieron los oídos. Pero no se amedrentó ni se echó atrás por ello: aprovechando el momento, hundió su espada en el pecho del otro.

—Tu nombre —le exigió Bella, mientras la herida se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

—M-Me llamo... Dudael —gruñó.

—Mi nombre es Isabella.

Al fin, su cuerpo se consumió y las cenizas se las llevó el aire. Ni los ángeles ni los demonios dejaban un cuerpo atrás, ni físico ni espiritual. Dar su nombre al vencedor era una tradición: ganar conlleva la carga de tener los nombres de aquellos que han muerto en su conciencia. Y darle tu nombre al perdedor, servía para que no se quedaran con la curiosidad de saber quién los había matado. La primera regla había sido impuesta por los ángeles; la segunda, por los demonios.

La espada del perdedor, en cambio, pertenecía por derecho propio al ganador. Bella miró con cansancio el gran espadón que flotaba frente a ella, esperando que la tomara. Era su segunda espada. Al ver el filo manchado de sangre, recordó su propia herida.

Cogió el arma por el mango y la envió a su hogar, en la Ciudad. No le serviría de nada por el momento.

Bajó todo lo delicadamente que pudo. Ahora que no tenía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se hallaba agotada y la herida le latía fuertemente, como si tuviera vida propia. El olor a sangre le atontaba la mente y le nublaba los sentidos.

Al tocar tierra, no pudo apoyar la pierna en el suelo, por más que lo intentó. Aterrizó frente al baño y se introdujo en él lo más deprisa que pudo. No quería dejar un reguero de sangre que no podría explicar.

Una vez dentro, se quitó la sudadera y la presionó contra la herida, ignorando que se le ponía la piel de carne de gallina al notar el aire frío sobre los brazos. Intentó respirar solo por la boca para evitar el olor. Trató de cortar la hemorragia, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo y manchando la gruesa tela gris. Bella soltó un juramento en voz baja y se dijo que debía dar el parte a Aro antes de ponerse en proceso de curación.

Volvió a dibujar en el espejo los símbolos con la mano que no estaba manchada de sangre. Musitó las palabras y el rostro de su superior apareció en el espejo.

—Señor, ha aparecido uno de Ellos por aquí. Ya me he encargado de él.

—Muy bien, Bella. Veo que no tienes buena cara —como respuesta, Bella alzó una mano ensangrentada—. Vaya. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado. Perder un cuerpo físico es mucho más fácil que perder un cuerpo espiritual. El dolor es una carga de estos cuerpos, tan frágiles y delicados.

—Comprendo. Señor, ¿qué es un mediador?

—Esa es una información que aún no debes saber, Bella. Pronto averiguarás lo que es. Descansa. Corta la comunicación. Pero debes saber que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Tal vez puedas obtener una misión más importante la próxima vez.

—Gracias, Señor —musitó el ángel.

Bella cortó la comunicación y trató de caminar hacia la puerta, pero la vista se le nubló antes de alcanzar la puerta.

Cayó de rodillas y notó que su conciencia se desvanecía. El olor a óxido y a sal inundaba sus sentidos. Sus ojos se cerraron y el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en clase de Gimnasia...<p>

Alice y Angela empezaba a preocuparse. El golpe de Angela no había sido especialmente fuerte, pero Bella ya llevaba más de media hora en el baño. ¿Se habría marchado a la enfermería? ¿Tan mal se encontraba?

El profesor también preguntó por ella y mandó a Angela a buscarla a la enfermería. Así mismo, envió a Alice a buscarla al baño.

La muchacha, contenta de que al profesor se le hubiera ocurrido la idea, salió corriendo a buscarla a los baños del vestuario, los que más cerca estaban. Pero, a mitad de camino, se detuvo y un súbito presentimiento le invadió. No hallaría a Bella en los baños del vestuario. Siguiendo aquel presentimiento, sus pies la dirigieron hacia los baños que se hallaban junto a la cafetería.

No parecía llegar nunca. Estaba demasiado lejos. Se encontró con Angela por el camino.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella no estaba en los baños? Acabo de venir de la enfermería y no estaba...

—¡Shhh! Tengo un presentimiento. ¡Sígueme!

Llegaron a los baños de la cafetería y, con un repentino miedo, abrieron lentamente la puerta.

La imagen de Bella, caída en el suelo, en un pequeño charco de sangre, pálida y con los ojos cerrados, hizo que Angela gritara y que Alice se lanzara junto a Bella para sujetarle la muñeca y buscarle el pulso.

Lo encontró, débil pero firme.

—¡Vamos, Angela! ¡Llama a un profesor, al primero que encuentres!

La muchacha asintió y salió corriendo. Alice, desesperada, trató de presionar un poco más la sudadera contra la pierna de su amiga. No sabía cuán profunda era la herida, o si había alcanzado una arteria importante o cuánto tiempo llevaba Bella allí tumbada.

—Venga, Bella —murmuró—, aguanta.

Permaneció allí, presionando la herida de Bella, durante dos minutos más. El tiempo se le hizo eterno y se le mancharon las manos de rojo. Alice no dudó que la visión de sus propias manos manchadas de sangre, tardarían un tiempo en desvanecerse de su mente, si no nunca.

Angela llegó corriendo con el profesor Berty, de Literatura. El adulto, que había creído que sería mucho menos grave, se puso más pálido que una sábana y tomó su teléfono. Llamó a una ambulancia y le advirtió a Alice de no mover a Bella más de lo necesario.

Mientras, parecía que la muchacha recobraba la conciencia.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —al instante, Alice quiso darse una bofetada por la pregunta—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Te han atacado?

—Y-Yo... ¿D-Dónde estoy? —preguntó confundida, tratando de levantar la cabeza.

—No te muevas —le dijo su amiga, inmovilizándola en el suelo—. La ambulancia llegará pronto.

—¿Qué ambulancia? —musitó.

Bella parecía distante, pero Alice supuso que se trataría de algo normal. Al menos estaba consciente.

—La ambulancia para ti, tontita. Te fuiste al baño hace ya como tres cuartos de hora y te he encontrado hace un rato. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Te duele la pierna?

El ángel hizo una mueca de dolor y Alice quiso felicitarse a sí misma: ''¡Muy bien, Allie! Ya son dos preguntas estúpidas en lo que va de día''.

El equipo auxiliar médico llegó entre grandes alborotos. Los alumnos empezaron a congregarse en la puerta del baño, hasta que los profesores (que de vez en cuando también echaban una miradita hacia atrás) los echaron de nuevo a sus casas. Alguien de la multitud sugirió llamar a la policía, haciendo que Bella arrugara ligeramente el ceño. Eso era lo único que faltaba: atraer la atención de las autoridades.

Edward y Jasper pasaron a donde estaban atendiendo a Bella, agitados y preocupados.

—¡Bella!

El ángel gimió de frustración.

—No es para tanto. En serio, no os preocupéis. Parece más aparatoso de lo que es.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Jasper.

La muchacha, a la que ya estaban colocando sobre una camilla, desvió los ojos y dijo:

—N-No lo recuerdo...

Edward cerró los ojos. Era demasiado mala mintiendo, y todo el mundo que se hallaba alrededor de ella se dio cuenta. Jasper entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y Alice frunció el ceño.

Un paramédico se acercó a ellos y les preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a los padres de esta joven?

Jasper y Alice miraron a Edward. Este carraspeó, pensando en lo que diría para salir del atolladero.

—Actualmente, carece de madre y su padre está en un viaje de negocios. Será imposible contactar con él. Por el momento, yo estoy a cargo de ella, ya que soy mayor de edad.

—¿Alguien puede atestiguarlo? No creo que el padre de una muchacha acceda a dejarla con un chico tan joven así como así.

—En cuanto lleguemos al hospital, buscaré en casa los documentos que el abogado del padre de Bella dejó en caso de que se presentara algo así. Esos papeles me autorizan a hacerme cargo de sus asuntos mientras dure el viaje.

Edward recordaba perfectamente haber visto esos documentos cuando Bella le dejó sus papeles para que los organizara él. En aquel momento, le habían parecido innecesarios, pero los había conservado.

—Entonces, venga con nosotros al hospital. Necesitará puntos, probablemente.

Alice suspiró aliviada.

—¿No es grave?

—En absoluto. Es aparatosa, da mucho espectáculo, pero no es grave —explicó impaciencia el hombre.

Se dirigió de nuevo a Edward.

—Venga.

El muchacho los siguió a la ambulancia, no sin antes pedirle a Alice que recogiera las cosas de Bella.

Se dirigieron al hospital en la ambulancia, pero al salir, el chico notó las miradas de todas las personas con las que se encontraban.

Internaron a Bella en una sala de emergencias. La atendió el doctor Gerandy, negando con la cabeza al ver la herida. Le dio a la chica unos calmantes que la dejaron adormecida y salió a hablar con Edward.

—Buenas tardes, muchacho. Me han dicho que estás a cargo de la señorita Swan —''Así es'', murmuró Edward—. Bien, el estado general de la señorita Swan no es malo, reacciona bien y tiene los signos vitales estables. Como ya le habrá dicho Jones, la herida era solo escandalosa, aunque más profunda de lo que en un principio se pensaba. Se le han dado puntos, que se disolverán solos en cuanto pasen un par de semanas. Podrá irse esta misma tarde a casa. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Edward.

El doctor consultó la tablilla que llevaba en las manos antes de contestarle.

—La herida está provocada por un objeto punzante, con dientes pensados para desgarrar la carne. No era un simple cuchillo de cocina: era algo más. Fuerte, el golpe llevaba impulso, pero el ángulo es un tanto extraño. El corte iba de abajo arriba, en diagonal hacia la izquierda, como se puede comprobar al ver que el extremo derecho es más profundo que el izquierdo. Si hubiese sido un cuchillo dentado, el golpe no habría sido tan profundo ni tan largo, a menos que la sujetaran entre varios. Pero no hemos hallado marcas ni hematomas que confirmen tal teoría. Llevaba fuerza, precisión, velocidad. De haber estado un poco más cerca, habría cercenado la pierna. Eso nos lleva a pensar, que el corte se lo hicieron con algo parecido a una espada.

Edward parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

—¿Una espada?

—O algo similar. Resulta imposible pensar que haya sido otra cosa. De hecho, nunca había visto nada igual. Hay otra posibilidad.

El doctor empezó a moverse y Edward le siguió a través de los pasillos. Miró hacia atrás intentando averiguar por qué se había alejado de allí.

Un grupo de enfermeras estaban allí de pie, mirándoles con frustración. Al instante, supo que estaban espiándoles y que expandirían la noticia por todo Forks. ¡Notición! Bella, la chica nueva, había sido atacada con un loco con espada. Claro, como los locos con hacha ya estaban pasados de moda...

Llegaron al despacho del doctor y se sentaron.

—¿Y bien, doctor? ¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad?

—Que se cortase a sí misma con un cuchillo dentado. Pero queda descartado ya que no se encontró un arma en el baño. Esa era la otra posibilidad que explicaría que el corte fuera tan profundo y largo, y también que el ángulo del corte fuese tan extraño. El desmayo, sin embargo, parece que se debió a que se marea con la visión de la sangre.

Edward sopesó las opciones. Estaba claro que el ángel había sido atacado por un demonio. Con el escudo activado sobre su piel, ningún humano podría haber hecho eso. Pero eso no podía decírselo al doctor._ ''¡Claro! Imagínatelo, Edward. Esto es lo que podrías decirle al doctor Gerandy: Mire, doctor, por muy descabellado que parezca, Bella es un ángel y le atacó un demonio. ¡Ja!''_ se rió su conciencia.

Los doctores creían que, o bien, Bella había sido atacada por un hombre con una espada, o bien, se había cortado a sí misma, lo cual quedaba descartado por la ausencia del arma en la escena del crimen (¡qué dramático había sonado eso!, se dijo Edward).

—Ya hemos llamado a la policía y ahora mismo está siendo interrogada por dos oficiales. Si quieres, podrás pasar en cuanto vayamos a su habitación.

—Está bien.

Salieron del despacho y el doctor le dio una receta con calmantes, gasas y desinfectantes a Edward. Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos y entraron en la habitación de Bella. En aquel momento, estaba describiendo a su ''atacante'', mientras un policía tomaba notas y el otro hacía un retrato robot del culpable.

— ...musculoso. La cara era más bien alargada, con la nariz elegante, alta, y una boca carnosa, de labios gruesos. Tenía los ojos negros, almendrados, y las cejas arqueadas. Era rubio, con el pelo lacio hasta los hombros. Si no hubiese hecho lo que ha hecho, diría que era guapo.

—¿Y la piel? ¿Pálida o morena?

—Bronceado. El moreno típico que se consigue en las playas. Como ya he dicho, parecía un modelo.

El policía giró la pantalla del monitor y se lo enseñó a Bella.

—¿Es él?

Bella lo miró y Edward se inclinó sobre ella para mirar también. Sí, tal y como había dicho Bella, parecía un modelo. Era un tipo apuesto, mucho más que guapo. Bella le señaló la nariz al policía.

—No era así... Un poco más larga, eso es. Y las cejas estaban un poco más juntas, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Parecía enfadado y tenía el ceño fruncido...

El policía asintió e hizo los cambios que señaló Bella.

—Ya hemos terminado, señorita Swan. Compararemos este retrato con los que tenemos en la base de datos y le comunicaremos los resultados dentro de una semana.

—Gracias.

Ambos oficiales se marcharon, contentos de que todo hubiera ido tan rápido. Edward pudo ver que se alegraban sinceramente de que Bella no estuviera muy herida o traumatizada, ya que les había ayudado mucho. Sonrió también.

El doctor Gerandy parecía estar dándole los últimos consejos a Bella.

—Bien, señorita Swan. El señor Masen ya ha firmado su alta y podrá marcharse a casa. Recuerde que no debe mojar la herida y que debería usar muletas durante un par de días, para evitar que la herida se abra.

Alice llegó en aquel momento, como una exhalación.

—¡He aquí tu salvación, querida! Supongo que no querrás irte a casa con la ropa manchada de sangre, así que cogí tu uniforme.

—Gracias, Alice, oh, mi salvadora —rió Bella.

El doctor y él salieron dejando a las chicas solas. Le dio unos últimos consejos antes de dejar que se marcharan, exponiéndose a la luz de las miradas expectantes de los habitantes de Forks, Había algunos vecinos y compañeros del instituto esperándolos en el vestíbulo.

Por sus caras de decepción al ver que Bella caminaba sobre sus dos piernas, apoyada por un par de muletas, y que no era nada demasiado grave, o de vida o muerte, le hizo pensar a Edward que esperaban morbosamente que fuera muy grave y que apareciera él llorando en el vestíbulo gritando de dolor en vez de normal y tranquilo.

Aquello parecía una rueda de prensa, o un ataque de paparazzis atosigando sin piedad a algún famoso. Disparaban sin piedad una pregunta tras otra sin darles tiempo a contestarlas.

Por segunda vez en el día, llegó otra persona a salvarles.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Dejadles tranquilos! ¡Bella necesita descansar! —Jasper se giró hacia su amiga después de haber espantado a los curiosos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Impaciente por volver a casa, agobiada por la atención de la gente, cansada por los medicamentos... —enumeró Bella rodando los ojos—, en general bastante mal, gracias.

Edward se rió entre dientes y condujo al ángel al coche de Jasper. Había dejado el suyo propio en el instituto.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Jasper a Bella.

—Dijo que tenía que saludar a un conocido en el hospital. No sé si se quedará más tiempo aquí o si se habrá ido ya —le respondió Bella.

Estaban a punto de arrancar el coche cuando Alice salió del hospital gritando que la esperaran, provocando que algunas enfermeras le dijeran que se callase.

Se subió al coche precipitadamente en la parte de atrás.

—¡Malos amigos! ¡Me habíais olvidado!

—¿No te habías ido a saludar a un conocido tuyo, enana? —inquirió socarronamente Edward.

—No estaba. Me entretuve buscándolo. ¡Pero eso no es excusa! ¡Me ibais a dejar aquí, sola, y sin medios para volver a casa!

El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió al recordar que Bella había pronunciado palabras muy similares cuando la había conocido.

La joven siguió despotricando todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Edward, mientras sus amigos simulaban escucharla. Bella era la única que le prestaba atención, e intentaba consolarla con escasos resultados.

Al llegar a su destino, Alice estaba mucho más tranquila y ayudó a su amiga a bajar del coche. Edward los invitó a ambos a cenar en su casa, pero ambos declinaron la invitación. Antes de irse, Alice ayudó a Bella a darse una ducha, admirando su habitación (y, más principalmente, abrió el guardarropa de Bella y se dedicó a comentarlo). Evitaron así el bochorno de que el ángel tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Edward.

Jacob le había dado el ''informe'' del día, en el que le decía que uno de ellos había pasado de largo de nuevo. Luego le dijo que, ya que se encontraba débil, haría guardia en su habitación para que nadie le hiciera daño. Al ángel le enterneció el gesto y se preguntó si el que había pasado por allí sería Dudael, al que había derrotado aquella tarde. Suplicó que así fuera.

Pero, en alguna parte, estaba naciendo un demonio para compensar a aquel que había muerto hoy. Era la ley. En el mundo de Bella, existían tres leyes, llamadas las Leyes de Compensación.

La primera ley de compensación decía: ''Cada vez que un ángel muere, otro debe nacer''. Y esa misma ley se aplicaba también en demonios, desgraciadamente. Por esta primera ley, otra criatura maligna acudiría al mundo para sustituir a Dudael.

La segunda, anunciaba que: ''Siempre debe existir el mismo número de ángeles y demonios''.

La tercera, finalmente, enunciaba: ''Cualquier elemento ajeno a la creación alterará el equilibrio del mundo''.

Aquellas tres reglas se la habían dado a conocer a Bella en el registro. Y no se le habían ido nunca de la cabeza. Porque querían decir que la guerra entre ángeles y demonios no se acabaría nunca.

Ciertamente podía comprender por qué. Si solo los ángeles existieran, la vida rebosaría en el planeta y pronto acabaría con los recursos de esta, ya que no estarían los demonios para provocar la muerte de las criaturas. Si solo existieran los Otros, no habría nada que moviera el mundo y toda la destrucción que provocarían, también terminarían con el planeta.

Y sin embargo, la coexistencia de ambos era imposible. No tenían más opción que luchar entre ellos por proteger la vida o tratar de limpiar el camino para facilitar la destrucción. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Algunos, sobre todo en la Ciudad de las Nubes, empezaban a sospechar que el elemento ajeno, eran los humanos. ¿Cómo no? Eran ellos los que habían provocado la extinción de innumerables especies animales, eran ellos los que estaban acabando con el mundo, poco a poco. Si eso no era alterar el equilibrio, ¿qué era? Y sin embargo, los humanos eran capaces de tanta ternura, de tanto amor... Eran tan creativos... Parecía que tenían en sus manos lo mejor de ambas clases. Como bien dijo una vez un demonio, si los ángeles pueden matar, ¿por qué los demonios no podemos amar también?

Ella no sabía qué pensar. Habría que esperar, a ver lo que ocurría.

Bella suspiró. Los humanos tendían a creer más en los demonios que en los ángeles. No había más que ver las noticias de la tarde. Pero la luz estaba allí. Como pequeñas estrellas, brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Solo hacía falta apagar la luz que les impedía que las estrellas...

Jasper y Alice se habían marchado ya y Edward le trajo una bandeja con un plato humeante de sopa y un plato de fruta fresca.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

—De maravilla.

Compuso una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a su protegido, pero el resultado fue más parecido a una mueca grotesca. Edward endureció el gesto y dejó la bandeja suavemente sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Que mientes fatal y que no deberías sonreír si no quieres.

Bella se sorprendió al escucharlo. Tal vez la conocía más de lo que creía. Edward rió sarcásticamente al ver su cara y se sentó al borde la cama.

—Eres un libro abierto en cuanto a mentiras, Bella. No deberías intentarlo siquiera. Mejor sigue contando medias verdades.

—Lo siento. No quería preocuparte —confesó la muchacha.

Se sorprendió como nunca cuando Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura y el otro por los hombros, abrazándola como si se fuera ir de un momento a otro. La calidez del contacto con otro ser humano era algo totalmente nuevo para ella y la reconfortó mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho la curiosidad morbosa de la gente, la exuberante atención de Alice o la sutil preocupación de Jasper. Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo. Anonadada, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Idiota —musitó en su oído. El aliento cálido de Edward en su oído hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda—. Quieras o no, me preocupo por ti. Así que ya puedes ir contándome lo que ocurrió de verdad en clase de Gimnasia.

La separó de su cuerpo y de inmediato Bella echó de menos el cuerpo de Edward junto al suyo. Entre susurros y bocados de sopa, que se había entibiado ya, el ángel le contó a su protegido lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde con el demonio.

Al terminar, Edward tenía fruncido el ceño. Jacob, que había entrado momentos antes, levantó las orejas y miró a su amo cuando éste dejó de acariciarle distraídamente.

—Así que... un mediador. ¿Crees que podría ser yo?

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sí, puede ser. No tengo ni idea de lo que es un mediador y no estoy segura de que puedas serlo, pero ¿qué otra razón habría para que buscaran a alguien aquí? Sabían que habría un ángel aquí, cuidando del mediador... Y no he notado la presencia de otro ser luminoso por aquí. Sí, tiene sentido que seas tú...

Edward sintió algo muy extraño al notar los ojos de Bella clavados en los suyos. Le miraba con fijeza, y estaban tan cerca que podía ver su pupila, negra y redonda, rodeada de pequeñas motas de distintos tonos de marrón que formaban los ojos del ángel. Eran cálidos e inteligentes, no dejaban pasar nada por alto. Notó el hálito de la muchacha sobre su rostro.

Y quiso bajar el suyo y posar sus labios sobre aquellos que parecían tan suaves y aterciopelados. Quiso rodear con sus grandes manos aquellas mejillas que se estaban sonrojando de nuevo. Quiso enterrar la nariz en el suave cabello que rodeaba el rostro que había llegado a apreciar. Quiso posar sus labios sobre los ojos de Bella, que se estaban cerrando. Quiso reposar, seguidamente, sus manos en sus caderas y rodearla con sus brazos.

Quiso hacer tantas cosas... pero no hizo nada. Se quedó quieto, hasta que algo en su cerebro reaccionó y le echó hacia atrás. Ese_ algo _hizo que musitara un saludo y que saliera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Ya fuera, se apoyó sobre la puerta de la habitación del ángel y se pasó la mano por la cara, suspirando._ ''¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera intervenido?''_ le preguntó su conciencia.

Bella estaba confundida. ¿Qué era aquella decepción que inundaba su pecho? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento la había ahogado después de que Edward se marchara?

Había estado en la novena nube de la Ciudad por unos momentos. Estaba segura. No había otra manera de describir la cálida y reconfortante sensación que había flotado alrededor de ellos. Había cerrado los ojos, deseando que el momento no se acabara nunca. Pero había terminado: Edward se había disculpado y se había ido.

¿A qué venía esa amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios, tales como la ternura, el cariño y la decepción, que confluían en su mente? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Tendría Alice razón... y le gustaba Edward más de lo necesario?

Sacudió la cabeza sobre la almohada, intentando espantar aquellos ominosos pensamientos de su mente. ¡Tonterías! No podía existir una relación más allá de guarda-protegido entre un ángel y un humano... ¿verdad?

Edward seguía fuera, frente a su habitación. Lo sabía, porque veía su sombra en las rendijas de la puerta. Solo una puerta los separaba aquella noche, pero ambos lo sentían como un verdadero abismo.

Bella suspiró, con cierta resignación.

Acariciando la cabeza de Jacob, que se había tumbado a su lado, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siento de nuevo el retraso, de meses, por cierto, pero nuevamente estoy aquí. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo. <strong>

**Para algunos fanáticos de Laura Gallego, que supongo que habrá alguno, os informo de que en este capítulo he tomado varias cosas de su trama. Si habéis leído su obra ''Dos velas para el diablo'' os daréis cuenta de cuáles. **

**Si no habéis leído ese libro, os lo recomiendo. Es muy bueno, aunque hay que tener la mente abierta. **

**Bien, ahora os dejaré una pequeña novedad: ¡adelanto al que me deje un review! No es justo que os deje esperando tanto tiempo siempre, así que os dejaré un regalito, a quien lo quiera. **

**Si me dejáis el review registrados en vuestra cuenta de FF, mejor. Si no tenéis cuenta, me podéis dejar un review anónimo con vuestra dirección de e-mail, si os interesa el adelanto, claro. **

**Eso es todo por ahora, lectores. Nos leeremos en otro momento.**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	6. La voz de un ángel

**Disclaimer**** → Todo aquí tiene su dueño: Twilights a Stephenie Meyer y parte de la trama (algunas ideas) a mí. Esta historia está basada en el fic del mismo nombre por amatista 1986.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo VI – La voz de un ángel<strong>

_¿A qué venía esa amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios, tales como la ternura, el cariño y la decepción, que confluían en su mente? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Tendría Alice razón... y le gustaba Edward más de lo necesario?_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, delante de los morros de Jacob, se estaba desarrollando una cruenta batalla...<p>

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡No, no estás bien!

—Soy perfectamente capaz de subirme al coche e ir al instituto.

—¡No puedes! El doctor Gerandy dijo reposo y descanso.

—¡No es tan grave! ¡No quiero quedarme en casa sin hacer nada!

—La herida se podría abrir y volverías a desmayarte en cuanto vieras la sangre. Imagínate lo que pasaría si entonces te golpearas la cabeza con algo saliente y...

Bella bufó. Edward estaba hilando una historia de lo más inverosímil, pero en algo tenía razón. Había sido un desagradable añadido el descubrir que era capaz de oler la sangre, y que el nauseabundo olor le provocaba mareos.

—¡Seré muy cuidadosa! No-me-pasará-nada —marcó fuertemente cada palabra.

—Y yo me niego a pasar el día entero preocupado por ti. Si te quedaras en casa, estaría más tranquilo.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Ya soy mayorcita.

—Me preocupo por ti porque eres mi amiga —gruñó Edward con los brazos cruzados. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos—. Mira, me da igual lo que digas: yo me voy a ir y tú te quedarás descansando.

—No —replicó Bella, testaruda.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

Edward se rió, triunfante, señalándola con el dedo.

—¡Ja! Has picado. Hoy te quedarás en casa, digas lo que digas. Jacob —el perro alzó las orejas para dar a entender que escuchaba— vigilarás a Bella para que no se escape.

—_Ni que yo fuera una hembra con cachorros... —_se quejó el canino.

El ángel se había enfurruñado, se había tumbado en el sofá y se abrazaba a un cojín. Mientras su protegido salía, volvió a gemir pensando en el largo -y aburrido- día que le quedaba por delante.

En el instituto todo el mundo preguntó a Edward, Jasper y Alice por los detalles de la agresión, mientras que el dato del tipo con espada se había difundido y empezaban a correr los más absurdos rumores. Los que más habían hecho reír a Edward era la teoría de una secta satánica que quería su sangre para un ritual, y el de un lunático escapado del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Seattle que se creía un caballero y que había atacado a Bella pensando que era una bruja.

La policía seguía en el baño de la cafetería, buscando huellas. Bella había tenido que dar peliagudas explicaciones cuando le preguntaron por qué había ido a ese estando mucho más lejos que el baño de los vestuarios. Parecía que la explicación de que había olvidado que había un baño en los vestuarios no había convencido a muchos, y ahora otros alumnos barajaban la posibilidad de un antiguo novio que se hubiera puesto celoso de algún alumno del instituto. Aquello había dado a pie que se debatiera la identidad del supuesto alumno.

La policía, además, había repartido el retrato digital del criminal, diciéndoles que llamaran en caso de avistar a algún hombre con esas características por el pueblo.

Pero el verdadero caos se desató después de las clases.

El hombre del retrato digital era Lucas Farnessio. Se trataba de un reconocido modelo italiano que era reclamado por muchos diseñadores como Hermes, Armani y Carolina Herrera. Según el periódico -que ya había publicado la noticia del ataque de Bella-, el modelo había tomado un avión varios meses atrás en dirección a Arizona para solucionar algunos asuntos con una revista cuya sede se hallaba en Phoenix. Sin embargo, una semana atrás, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los rumores sobre el supuesto ex novio celoso cobró fuerza entre los alumnos del instituto de Forks, ya que... ¿qué sabían ellos de lo que había hecho Bella antes de llegar al pueblo? Según Lauren Mallory, la chica había vivido antes en Chicago. ¿Y si había tenido algún affaire amoroso con el modelo?

Aparte de despertar curiosidad, los rumores levantaron la envidia de las muchachas del instituto. Por todas partes se escuchaban maliciosos comentarios acerca de la figura, el cabello o la piel de Bella. Cada vez que las escuchaba, Alice se veía incapaz de contener su lengua y defender con ardor a su nueva amiga. Ella la imaginaba aún en cama, descansando, sin saber que el ángel estaba impaciente por seguir en movimiento.

Jasper aún seguía intrigado: ¿qué querría aquel modelo de Bella? ¿De verdad habría mantenido una relación con Bella? ¿Era un acosador? O... ¿era algo más?

Edward lo encontraba todo muy divertido y aún seguía de buen humor por la tarde, cuando volvió a su casa. Sin embargo, su compañera de hogar no compartía su ánimo.

Bella estaba sentada sobre el sofá y la pierna herida extendida sobre la mesita de café. Las vendas, con algunas manchas de sangre, estaban caídas sobre el suelo. Tenía los ojos cubiertos con las manos.

Edward se preocupó inmediatamente. Dejó la mochila a un lado y se acercó a ella.

—¿Bella? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te duele la pierna? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? ¿Han atacado la casa? Espera... ¿estás despierta?

La chica suspiró, sonrió y se quitó la mano de los ojos.

—Estoy de maravilla. No, no me duele nada. Tampoco quiero que llames a nadie. Por si no lo sabías, si hubieran atacado la casa, no estaría aquí. Y, sí, estoy despierta. ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas a la vez? Es agotador.

Su amigo pareció avergonzarse.

—Oh, perdona...

—Oye, ¿podrías recoger las vendas del suelo? Es que están manchadas de sangre y me da miedo marearme otra vez.

—Claro, pero, ¿te has cambiado las vendas tú sola? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—No, por supuesto —le respondió ella—. Es que inicié un círculo de curación y necesitaba quitar las vendas de en medio. Mírala, ya está perfectamente curada.

Era cierto. La pierna de Bella aún conservaba los estragos del ataque, pero no era más que una línea rosa difuminaba sobre su piel. La herida parecía tener ya semanas, en vez de un día.

—Increíble... —murmuró Edward, anonadado.

—Técnicas angélicas —replicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero en un humano la herida tardaría semanas en curarse.

—Lo sé. Pese a las apariencias, debía curarme. No puedo cuidarte bien si estoy herida.

Edward se removió algo incómodo al escucharla. Le habían educado unos hombres un tanto anticuados, con la creencia de que debía de proteger a la mujer. Su madre se había ocupado de enseñarle que no debía de ser machista, pues las mujeres eran tan capaces como los hombres, poniéndose como ejemplo a ella misma. Pero aún había restos de ese pensamiento anticuado en su mente.

No quería empezar otra discusión con el ángel, de modo que dejó el tema apartado.

—De todos modos deberías vendarte la pierna para ir al instituto. Sería sospechoso en un humano que te recuperaras tan deprisa de un herida de tal calibre.

Bella no pudo menos que entender el punto de vista de su amigo, de modo que asintió y retomó la lectura de un libro que empezaba a hallar sumamente interesante. Procuró no levantar la vista de las páginas cuando Edward se agachó a su lado para recoger las vendas.

Aquella noche cenaron pronto y Alice llegó puntual para ayudar a su amiga a ducharse. Estuvo toda la noche parloteando acerca de su preocupación por el estado de su pierna antes del desfile. Bella, aunque quiso, no pudo contarle que la herida no era más que una huella de lo que fuera una vez , así que no habría problemas. Un poco de maquillaje solucionará el problema, le aseguró Bella, y para entonces estaría recuperada y podría caminar sin problemas.

El ángel pensaba reincorporarse a las clases al día siguiente, aunque tuviera que escaparse para subirse al coche. Se negaba en redondo a pasar otro día inactiva, recuperándose de una herida ya más que curada.

Alice y Edward intentaron convencerla de lo contrario, pero se dieron por vencidos cuando, después de casi una hora de suplicar y pedir, la chica seguía negándose.

—Será mejor que no la forcemos —concluyó Alice— porque capaz es de hacer eso que ha dicho y escaparse. Mejor será que dejemos que haga lo que quiera, para que puedas vigilarla.

Alice se marchó también al poco rato y ambos amigos subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

Edward y Bella se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para ir al instituto. Al momento de bajar las escaleras, el chico tomó en brazos a su amiga para ayudarla a descender al primer piso. Bella se reía al recordar el susto que les había dado Jacob y cómo casi los dos se caen por las escaleras. Edward, en cambio, no parecía tan divertido.

Pero el resto del alumnado del instituto de Forks no estaba preparado para la reincorporación de Bella a las clases.

Atosigaron sin cesar a la pobre muchacha y a sus amigos con sus preguntas, intentando averiguar todo lo posible. Si conocía a Lucas Farnessio, de dónde lo conocía, por qué la había atacado, si era verdad que había sido con una espada... Se sintieron muy decepcionados al saber que el ángel se había desmayado al oler la sangre, sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada.

Pero, ¿qué se creían?, pensaba Edward. ¿Que Bella iba a entablar una alegre y amistosa conversación con el hombre que acababa de atacarla para preguntarle sus razones? A veces la gente, en verdad, era tonta.

Edward acompañaba a Bella en cada cambio de clase, para llevar sus bártulos y ayudarla a subir las escaleras, pese a que sus dos amigos insistían en ser capaces de ayudarla tan bien como él. Sin embargo, mientras él no miraba, Alice y Jasper compartían una mirada cómplice y una sonrisita divertida.

Alice tomó una decisión: había llegado el momento de darle un empujoncito a Bella.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad por la mañana, con las miradas insistentes e indiscretas de los alumnos e incluso de los profesores. Solo Banner hizo un esfuerzo por acallar los murmullos y que hicieran caso de las explicaciones, lo cual hizo que el ángel lo apreciara aún más.

A nadie le parecía real que, solo dos días después de ser atacada ferozmente, la chica apareciera totalmente recuperada.

La gente había intentado acribillarle a preguntas, la mayoría de ellas insensibles y cotillas, pero los amigos del ángel habían actuado como sus guardaespaldas todo el día, defendiéndola de la preguntas que ella no quería (ni podía) contestar, mucho menos con sinceridad.

Edward había hecho todo lo posible por que se tranquilizara un poco, dado que supuesta y públicamente, ella aún seguía herida. Pero el ángel, tras haber pasado un día totalmente aburrida y apática, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer. Intentaba no llamar la atención, como era habitual en ella, mas era incapaz de evitar de acordarse siempre de usar las muletas para caminar o de no apoyar la pierna herida en el suelo.

Jasper, detrás de ella, la observaba con creciente sospecha, y Edward, intuyendo lo que pensaba su amigo, había hablado con Bella después de comer, mientras la llevaba a su siguiente clase con la excusa de tener que cargar con su mochila.

—No importa cuán emocionada estés, ¡ahora lo importante es mantener la tapadera! Jasper ya sospecha algo y aunque Alice aún no sabe nada, ¡a este paso te van a descubrir!

—Lo siento —suspiró Bella, verdaderamente arrepentida—. Debo admitir que estoy más nerviosa de lo normal.

Edward alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada sarcástico al respecto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por los comentarios de la gente? ¿Temes que vuelvan a atacarte? ¿Te duele algo? —Al llegar a esa posibilidad, Edward se puso un poco ansioso—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital?

Bella se echó a reír, inundando con el sonido de su risa los oídos de Edward y deteniéndolo en su avalancha de preguntas.

—No, Edward, los comentarios de la gente me ponen solo un poco nerviosa, más irritación que otra cosa. No temo que me ataquen a mí, sino que su blanco seas tú, que no puedes defenderte contra ellos. No me duele nada, y tampoco es necesario que me lleves al hospital —le divertía, y mucho, la manía de Edward de hacer muchas preguntas a la vez cuando algo le preocupaba—. No, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo el señor Aro.

—¿Lo del mediador? —inquirió Edward susurrando, inclinándose hacia ella.

Bella asintió, pensativa.

Le había dado miles de vueltas al asunto: había intentado relacionarlo con algo que ya conociera, recordar algo de los libros que había leído, había buscado información con Edward en Internet y había leído todo lo que las enciclopedias decían de las palabras que estaban incluso mínimamente relacionadas con mediador, además de esa palabra.

Pero nada había dado resultado y eso la ponía nerviosa. No sabía qué esperar, cómo defenderse, cómo atacar. Se sentía muy responsable de la situación de Edward, que tampoco había dormido bien últimamente (el muchacho estaba muy preocupado por la salud del ángel, sin saber que ésta pensaba que era por el asunto del mediador).

—En fin, ya es inútil preocuparse —resolvió Bella con un gesto—. Ya le encontraremos solución.

Esbozó una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a su protegido, pero Edward suspiró al verla. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla mientras le decía:

—Ya te dije que eres incapaz de mentirme convincentemente y que no deberías sonreír si no quieres. Solo haces que me sienta aún peor.

Era verdad: saber que Bella se esforzaba por hacer que sentía algo que no experimentaba realmente le hacía encontrarse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Bella le devolvió la mirada, esta vez sonriendo de verdad. Le agradaba mucho que su protegido se preocupara por ella. Entró en la clase de Física, que compartía con Alice.

Aquella hora, el profesor les puso un pequeño vídeo acerca del campo gravitatorio terrestre y Alice decidió darle un poco de conversación a Bella.

Cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo y escribió frenéticamente con su letra pequeña y redonda una nota para el ángel, que la leyó rápidamente:

_''Este tema ya lo dimos el año pasado. ¿Tú no?''_

Bella sonrió de lado, sin agachar demasiado la cabeza para no llamar la atención del profesor, aunque este parecía total y absolutamente absorto en el vídeo que se proyectaba en la tela blanca de su pared. No se había dado cuenta aún de que más de la mitad de la clase estaba haciendo cosas que no correspondían a su asignatura.

_''Sí, yo también''. _Después de todo, había comentado largo y tendido aquel tema con Odette cuando había tenido dudas de él estudiando la enseñanza superior de su época.

_''¡Hablemos pues!''_

Bella se rindió inmediatamente al entusiasmo de su amiga: no intentaría resistirse siquiera, era inútil cuando se trataba de alguien como Alice.

_''Está bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?''_

_''¡Bien! Conversaciones de chicas. Dime, Bells, ¿te gusta alguien?'' _

Directa y al grano, para ver cómo reaccionaba su amiga. Al leer la nota, el tono habitualmente pálido de Bella enrojeció furiosamente y la cara de la joven pasó a tener un gran parecido con un farolillo de papel chino.

_''Por supuesto que no, Alice, ¡qué preguntas haces!''_

_''Oh, es solo una pregunta inocente, no sé por qué exageras tanto''._

_''No es el tipo de preguntas que esperarías por una nota en medio de la clase de Física''._

Alice rió quedamente al notar la incomodidad de la chica.

_''Lo tuyo me recuerda mucho a una de mis primas, Beth, sobreactuando, y diciendo que no le gustaba un chico de su clase. Hizo exactamente lo mismo, siguiendo tus mismos pasos: se puso como un tomate, lo negó rápidamente y empezó a dudar de nuestra cordura''._

Bella suspiró.

_''Te digo que no me gusta nadie, Alice''._

_''Oh, yo no digo nada, pero ¿sabes lo que pasó con Beth?''_

La chica dudó unos momentos, tocándose la barbilla con el bolígrafo y mirando la nota. Finalmente, escribió:

_''No. ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?''_

_''Al cabo de unos meses empezó a salir con ese chico que dijo que no le gustaba, y llevan casi dos años juntos. Dicen y aseguran que lo suyo va en serio e incluso han hablado de matrimonio''._

_''¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?''_

Alice sonrió maquiavélicamente sin que su amiga la viera, antes de escribir su pregunta estrella.

_''Confiesa, Bella, ¿acaso Edward no te gusta más de lo normal?''_

La campana sonó en aquel momento, pero ni el ángel ni Alice dieron muestras de haberla escuchado. La chica miraba el papel fijamente, con la boca abierta, y acto seguido, como Alice ya había previsto que haría, se puso roja, y empezó a negarlo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, Alice! A mí no me gusta Edward más que como amigo, ni por asomo. Son imaginaciones tuyas, yo... él... ¡somos amigos de la infancia! No deberías decir esas cosas... ¡somos casi como hermanos! No, no estaría bien, y más vale que no digas esas cosas por allí, ¿qué pensaría la gente? No, no me gusta, y... y... ¡no acabaremos como tu prima Beth!

Con una sonrisa ladina en la cara, Alice recogió sus cosas con parsimonia, a medida que escuchaba las torpes excusas de su amiga.

—Oh, Belly-Bells... ¿pero quién ha dicho que tengáis que acabar como mi prima Beth y su novio? ¡Ha sido una pregunta inocente nada más!

Alice se echó a reír mientras cogía la mochila de Bella también y esperaba a que la muchacha se las arreglara con las muletas y la siguiera camino al exterior.

En la salida, se reunieron con Edward y Jasper. El primero notó de inmediato que algo había cambiado.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te pasa algo?

—S-sí, estoy bien.

El joven no se quedó nada convencido, pero en ese momento se acercó Angela Weber, la hija de la vecina de Edward.

—Hola, Masen, ¿podríamos hablar un momento, por favor?

—C-Claro. Ahora vuelvo, Bella.

Dejó al ángel esperando en una esquina del pasillo, al lado de Alice y Jasper, que mantenían una conversación aparte.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Alice le miró con una carita inocente, de corderito degollado, esperando convencerle de que nada especial (o más especial de lo habitual) había pasado.

—A mí no me engañas, Allie —suspiró Jasper—, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—¡Oh, solo le he dado un empujoncito a Bells, nada más!

Ambos observaron al ángel, que miraba al otro lado del pasillo, donde Edward y Angela hablaban. En un momento dado, Edward se sonrojó y las gafas se le resbalaron por la nariz. Acto seguido, se las levantó y empezó a tartamudear, ante la risa de la joven Weber.

¿De qué hablarían? ¿Por qué se reirían? ¿Le gustaría Angela a Edward?

Ni aunque así fuera, ella no tendría por qué interferir. Su protegido había pedido que el ángel fuera su amigo, no su novia, por lo que no tenía sentido que se sintiera celosa. No tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo que Alice había sugerido en su nota era imposible: no por nada ella era un ángel, y él un humano al que tenía que proteger a lo largo de su vida terrestre, hasta que se reuniera con el Padre, en la otra vida.

''_¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡No seas idiota, no se puede dar un relación romántica entre un ángel y un humano!_'' se regañó a sí misma sin piedad.

Edward volvió en aquel momento, y en tono airado, aunque no del todo enfadado, le preguntó a sus amigos.

—¿Se puede saber quién ha puesto un aviso en el tablón de anuncios preguntando por gente que quiera formar equipo conmigo en la feria?

Alice respondió con naturalidad.

—Por si aún lo dudabas, fui yo.

—Tendría que haberlo adivinado desde el principio —le espetó Edward. Después, pareció derrotado—. No tendríais que haberlo hecho. No creo que nadie vaya a ir.

La muchacha de pelo negro arqueó una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías de saber cuánta gente se ha apuntado —de algún lado de su enorme bolso, Alice sacó una lista con varios nombres apuntados—. Son todo chicas, pero no creo que te importe. Angela Weber está apuntada, por eso habló contigo, ¿no? En total, siete chicas. Buena suma, ¿no?

Edward refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada ante la peligrosa mirada que le había enviado Alice.

—Bueno, será esta tarde en la sala de música. Espero que vengáis para escuchar las audiciones. Jazz, Bella, ¿vais a venir?

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El ángel, en cambio, volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

—Preferiría no quedarme sola en casa con Jake y alguien debe darle apoyo moral a Edward.

El aludido la miró con agradecimiento y ella le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio. Alice saltó internamente al ver la escena, pero interrumpió el momento preguntando:

—Por cierto, Edward, ¿tienes escrita ya la canción que vais a interpretar en la feria?

Su amigo dudó por un momento.

—Sí, pero... aún queda ver si hay que quiera interpretarla.

Alice asintió enérgicamente.

—Bien, pero no la traigas esta tarde. He pedido que cada una traiga la canción que mejor se le dé, con una partitura para que tú las acompañes. Pero primero tocarás la tuya, sin que nadie cante la letra. Así sabremos qué estilo casa mejor con tu canción.

A medida que su amiga iba hablando, Edward se iba quedando más y más pálido, mientras Bella le miraba con preocupación.

—¿Tendré que tocar siete canciones a primera vista y sin preparación?

La chica desechó su tensión con un gesto y Bella asintió con energía.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

—Es agradable ver que hay alguien que confía en mis posibilidades —murmuró Edward, un tanto ansioso aún.

—Por cierto, Bella, ¿podrías venir a mi casa el domingo? He hecho unos cuantos modelos para el concurso de moda de la feria, y, aunque estoy segura de que debo haber acertado con la talla, quiero ver si hay que hacer algún arreglo. ¿Te viene bien?

El ángel se lo pensó un poco. No quería provocar un disgusto en Alice, pero tampoco quería dejar solo a Edward todo el día. Tras lo ocurrido el otro día, procuraba no alejarse demasiado nunca, por miedo a que atacaran de nuevo sin que ella estuviera en casa.

—Bueno... ¿vas a llevarme, Edward?

Alice contestó en lugar del aludido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Necesito que Jazz y Eddie estén allí para ayudarme a elegir los trajes que llevarás el día del concurso.

—¡Oye, que me ha preguntado a mí!

Pero la muchacha le ignoró olímpicamente. Sin embargo, Edward seguía sin parar de protestar diciendo que se había tomado la decisión sin su consentimiento, y al llegar al lado del Volvo, en el estacionamiento, Alice se hartó.

—Escúchame bien, Edward Anthony Masen. Vas a estar allí el domingo para darme tu opinión o iré yo personalmente a tu casa para llevarte cogido de la oreja. ¿Me has entendido?

Un extraño brillo de determinación relució en la mirada de Alice, procurando que nadie dudara de que era capaz, muy capaz de cumplir con su palabra. Edward casi retrocede un paso al vislumbrar un atisbo de las intenciones de su amiga y Jasper se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

—Tenías que hacerla enfadar —acusó Jasper a su amigo.

Edward bufó y giró la cabeza, cual niño pequeño, poco dispuesto a reconocer que había errado.

—Entonces... ¿Eddie? —preguntó Alice con supuesta inocencia.

—Iré, pero como continúes llamándome por ese nombre me voy a arrepentir de mi decisión —espetó el muchacho de malhumor.

Y, a pesar de todo, Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Edward pasó malhumorado toda la tarde, e incluso Jake procuraba permanecer lejos de su amo. En consecuencia, el piano acabó pagando la frustración del muchacho, mientras Bella hablaba con Aro, intentando averiguar lo que era un mediador. No tuvo mucha suerte e incluso su superior acabó un tanto hastiado del ángel. No estaba siendo un buen día para nadie.<p>

Cuando bajó al piso inferior, del estudio le llegó la música del piano de Edward. Estaba tocando una de las piezas de Beethoven, Claro de Luna, si recordaba bien. Se sentó en el sofá, disfrutando de la música que provenía del estudio, que tenía las puertas abiertas.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó. Jake corrió a tumbarse a su lado.

—_¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Que haces quieta?_ —preguntó el animal, que era incapaz de permanecer quieto más de media hora a menos que estuviera dormido.

—Disfruto de la música —le respondió Bella en un susurro.

—_A veces Edward se mete en esa habitación y pisa y golpea esa cosa grande negra que no tiene imágenes. La cosa esa empieza a gemir y hacer ruidos. ¿Eso es lo que llamas música?_

Bella no respondió, pero se rió muy flojito.

Pronto, la pieza terminó y derivó en otras un poco más alegres. Algunas del nuevo compositor japonés que había surgido pocos años atrás, Yiruma, pasando a otras que Bella no conocía. Edward no llegaba a terminar ninguna pieza: tocaba fragmentos de una y de otra canción, según se le iban ocurriendo.

Jacob empezaba a hartarse de la situación. Edward aporreando la cosa negra y Bella tumbada en el sofá con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Aburrido, cogió la zapatilla de la chica y salió corriendo hacia el estudio de su amo.

—¡Hey! ¡Jake! ¡No!

Corrió detrás del perro intentando que no entrara en el estudio de Edward y no le molestara.

Un poco tarde.

El chucho ya había entrado en la habitación y había dejado la zapatilla, babeada, a los pies de su amo. Edward había parado de tocar y miraba a su mascota con mirada interrogante. Bella entró en la habitación segundos después, mirando con reproche al can, que le devolvía una mirada de perro mojado y abandonado que había perfeccionado con los años.

—Yo... esto... estaba escuchando la música fuera, pero Jake me ha quitado la zapatilla y ha salido corriendo. No quería molestarte mientras tocabas, pero...

Jacob pareció ofendido perrunamente.

—_Claro, échenle toda la culpa al perro. Que si nos hemos comido esos papeles escritos, que si hemos roto el sofá, que si os hemos distraído..._

Se marchó de la habitación con el hocico y la cola en alto, manteniendo su dignidad. Pero contrariamente a lo que habría hecho siempre, Bella ignoró la salida del can y se quedó sonrojada delante de Edward. Había estado muy enfadado toda la tarde y había querido darle su espacio. Además... era muy incómodo para ella estar delante de su protegido como si nada hubiera ocurrido con las palabras de Alice rondando en su mente.

Edward sonrió al verla tan apurada, suponiendo que estaría avergonzada por haberle interrumpido.

_''¿Acaso Edward no te gusta más de lo normal?''_

—¿Te gusta?

Bella enrojeció al máximo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas había registrado sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que si te gusta la música —repitió Edward, confundido.

Bella se sintió aliviada y un tanto... ¿decepcionada?

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

Edward palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—Ven, siéntate.

Confundida, el ángel obedeció la petición y Edward situó las manos de nuevo sobre el piano.

—¿Qué deseas que toque?

Una sonrisa asomó lentamente por la cara de Bella, que le indicó el nombre de una canción.

Así, la tarde avanzó, y Edward seguía golpeando la cosa negra, pero las risas y las conversaciones dejaron algo menos aburrido a Jacob.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde...<p>

Edward se había relajado lo suficiente en casa como para que pudiera ver las audiciones de una manera más positiva. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no fuera tan malo y no tendría que enfadarse tanto. Solo era por probar. Solo éso. Las dudas no se lo estaban comiendo vivo, no señor.

Bella le había estado contando cosas para distraerlo, y, en el Volvo de camino al instituto, se habían sumido en un profundo debate acerca de la homosexualidad y el aborto, y la postura de la iglesia. Bella se hallaba en contra de cualquier aborto, pero defendía la homosexualidad como manifestación del gran amor de Dios. Edward, en cambio, defendía que el aborto podía ser una opción cuando el embarazo atentaba contra la vida de la madre o del futuro niño, pero, aunque no estaba en contra de la homosexualidad, creía que esta se trataba de algo pasajero, como una etapa en la vida de una persona, a lo que Bella había rebatido diciéndole que había gente que sí se había amado hasta la muerte, que el amor no era algo pasajero y efímero.

La filosofía, la ética, la moral, la sociedad, las normas... sacaban un argumento tras otro, una idea tras otra, para defender su postura, pero no para convencer al otro de que la suya era la correcta.

Antes de lo pensado, e inmersos aún en la discusión (que ambos disfrutaban, poniendo a prueba el intelecto del otro), llegaron al instituto de Forks.

Entre risas terminaron con el debate y entraron en la sala de música. Bella se reunió con Alice y Jasper mientras Edward acudía a tomar asiento en la banqueta del piano. Probó a tocar algunas notas para comprobar la afinación y ajustó la altura de la banqueta para que pudiera estar cómodo y alcanzar los pedales a la vez.

Una vez hechos los preparativos, se sentaron a esperar.

La primera aspirante llegó a las cinco y dos minutos, cuando un exagerado Edward estaba ya convencido de que nadie iba a acudir a las audiciones. Era Whitney Smith, una chica de la clase de Historia de Jasper, que había acudido con dos aspirantes más: Samantha Bates, Sam para los amigos, y Zoe Peterson.

Pasaron a sentarse, Alice quería que estuviera todo el mundo para escuchar la canción sin letra que Edward iba a presentar para el concurso.

Llegó entonces Angela, y tras ella, una desagradable sorpresa para Edward: Jessica y Lauren. Miraron despectivamente a Edward y al resto de las chicas allí sentadas. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento, Bella se acercó a Alice.

—¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea dejar que ellas tomen parte en la audición?

—A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, pero no podía echarlas sin más. Era una invitación abierta para cualquiera que quisiera participar, pero no creí que ellas fueran a apuntarse en la lista también —explicó su amiga frustrada—. Sospecho que no han venido a cantar realmente, sino a molestar.

Por último, llegó una azorada chica llamada Bree Turner. Se excusó rápidamente y se sentó en una silla para que comenzara la audición. Alice se levantó para dar la bienvenida.

—Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por estar aquí. Como sabéis, elegiremos a una de vosotras para que cante con el piano de Edward el día de la feria de otoño, así que hacedlo lo mejor que podáis —Alice guiñó el ojo a algunas de las presentes que le agradaban—. Ahora Edward nos va a enseñar lo que tiene él preparado para ese día. ¡Adelante, Ed!

El muchacho, rodando los ojos ante el mote, dispuso sus partituras, alzó las manos y...

La música sonó, invadiendo la salita, y paralizando el corazón de Bella con la cruda emoción que transmitían las notas, sin necesidad de una voz que cantara las notas para darle sentido. Los dedos de Edward tocaban suavemente las notas, una canción sencilla, sin aspavientos ni grandes e impresionantes reguladores o arpegios. Sin embargo, la nostalgia y la simple y resignada tristeza que impregnaban todas y cada una de las notas de la canción eran absolutamente conmovedoras, casi atrayendo las lágrimas a los ojos de Bella. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa canción?

Cuando la canción terminó, las chicas aplaudieron, Bella entre ellas. Más tarde felicitaría a Edward por esa increíble obra, le había encantado. Al mirar hacia atrás, comprobó disgustada que ni Lauren ni Jessica se habían dignado a aplaudir, ni a escuchar la canción siquiera. Estaban entretenidas con el móvil de una de ellas, soltando risitas y conversando por lo bajo. Al menos no molestaban.

Las chicas empezaron a cantar, una a una, siendo llamadas por Alice. Samantha empezó la primera, ofreciéndose voluntaria, y le alcanzó una partitura a Edward.

La canción era muy bonita, similar a la que había tocado antes el muchacho, y se trataba de una que habían compuesto para expresar el apoyo por el terremoto en Haití años antes: We are the world. Bella se sorprendió al comprobar la cantidad de tonos y matices que era capaz de interpretar la muchacha, pero Edward y Jasper hacían unas extrañas muecas en algunos momentos de la canción.

Al terminar, las chicas aplaudieron a Samantha, muy alegres por su éxito, pero Edward miró a Jasper y ambos, como automatizados, asintieron a la vez.

—Me ha encantado —sonrió Alice—. Y bien, ¿qué piensas, Edward?

El muchacho sopesó sus palabras, para tratar de expresar su opinión sin herir los sentimientos de Samantha.

—A mí también me ha gustado mucho. Tienes una voz muy bonita, Bates, pero es demasiado aguda para mi canción. Te iría mejor con una canción de tonos muchos más altos. Ha habido momentos en los que me he quedado asombrado por los agudos, pero desafinas en los tonos más bajos —Samantha le miraba, pensativa, con una mano en la barbilla—. No obstante, te tendremos en cuenta.

La chica finalmente sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Edward.

—En fin, supongo que tienes razón. Probaré suerte en otro grupo si no soy elegida hoy.

Jessica bufó desde su asiento. Alice se giró hacia ella con los ojos entornados y un tono de voz peligrosamente dulce.

—¿Algo que decir, Jessica?

—Es una tontería que vayas a buscar otro grupo solo porque lo diga el cuatro-ojos. Seguro que es su canción la que está mal —saltó la muchacha.

Jasper estaba a punto de contestar, rebatiéndoselo, pero Samantha se le adelantó.

—No, es Masen quien tiene razón. Si su canción subiera una octava siquiera perdería todo el encanto. No puede permitirse ni subirla ni bajarla. Está perfecta tal cual está —dijo la muchacha con sorprendente tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta su ceño fruncido.

Alice asintió sonriente y anunció que pasarían a la siguiente candidata, que resultó ser Zoe.

La canción de la joven era buena, y ella misma había traído su guitarra para acompañar la canción. El contraste era muy extraño, y la voz de Zoe era muy masculina, muy grave, para resultar bonita. No estaba mal para unos aficionados, pero no era la adecuada. De ese modo, pasaron a Whitney.

Sorprendió a los presentes con una canción en francés, con una pronunciación muy bien cuidada, pero nuevamente el tono era demasiado alto.

Jessica pasó a cantar, pero no le tendió ninguna partitura a Edward. Sacó un reproductor de CD's portátil de su mochila y consiguió encenderlo antes de que Alice saltara.

—Especifiqué claramente en el anuncio que debíais traer una partitura para piano.

—Oh, no leí esa parte entonces.

Alice iba a echarla inmediatamente de la sala de música, pero Lauren intervino con voz venenosa.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo intente al menos o no? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de la lima que estaba pasando por sus uñas.

La chica fulminó con la mirada a la rubia, que no dudó en devolverle la misma mirada. Jasper tiró de la mano de Alice para tranquilizarla y obligarla a sentarse.

—Vamos, vamos, chicas, esto no tiene por qué pasar a algo más grande, ¿vale? Relajaos un poco —aconsejó Jasper para distender el ambiente, que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Jessica tomó el relevo en aquel momento y se aclaró la garganta. Bella miró de nuevo al escenario, preguntando qué clase de canción podría producir una voz tan chillona como la de esa chica. Si la de Whitney y Samantha había sido ya demasiado alta, ¿cómo sería la de Jessica?

La canción comenzó en aquel momento con unos sonidos electrónicos, era una canción pop de alguna artista del momento. Edward se apoyó contra la pared, esperando. Pero en cuanto comenzó, tuvo que contener las ganas de reír: Jessica cantaba muy mal, desafinando en todas y cada una de las notas. No atinaba ni una, y cuando empezó a quedarse atrasada con respecto al ritmo de la canción, se saltó literalmente alguna línea para poder seguir el ritmo de la canción. Para rematar el asunto, se acompañaba de una coreografía obscena y un tanto indiscreta.

Al terminar, Alice la mandó directamente a su asiento, sin tenerla en cuenta para nada, aguantando la risa como el resto de las candidatas. Bella se reía muy bajito con una mano en la boca. Incluso la tímida Bree Turner, una asidua visitante de cualquier biblioteca/lugar con libros que existieran en Forks, Port Angeles e incluso Seattle, sonreía tras haber escuchado la canción de Jessica.

Tras ella salió Lauren, con otro CD en mano, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Alice. Si las miradas mataran..., pensó Bella.

Aunque Alice, Jasper, Edward y todas en la sala habían esperado un fracaso tan rotundo como el de Jessica, los sorprendió con una voz fuerte, potente y bien afinada en los momentos correctos. A pesar de ser una canción pop, era la mejor voz que se había escuchado hasta el momento.

Al terminar, sonrió con maldad a Alice.

—Bueno, ¿qué decís? ¿Ha sido o no la mejor canción?

Alice hervía de ira, pero asintió, con repugnancia y en contra de su voluntad. Edward se sintió aterrado ante la posibilidad de tener que actuar con Mallory y Bella miró con preocupación a su protegido. Había escuchado algo extraño en la canción, pero no podía ser, debía de estar equivocándose.

—En fin, si salgo elegida (algo de lo que estoy absolutamente segura), me niego a cantar esa canción ñoña y ridícula que escuché antes. Podrás permanecer detrás del telón, pero quien cantará seré yo.

Edward pareció mortificado y un tanto perturbado de que alguien clasificara su canción como ñoña y ridícula. Alice se disponía a saltar en defensa de su amigo y Bella estaba también completamente indignada.

Un movimiento de Jasper impidió que ninguno de los tres hiciera movimiento alguno, y mientras Lauren buscaba una barra de labios en su bolso, rebobinó la cinta y la canción comenzó de nuevo. Curiosamente, la voz de ''Lauren'' sonó otra vez, sin que la chica estuviera cantando.

La chica se dio la vuelta, lívida, y se dirigió en tres zancadas hacia Jasper.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Whitlock?

El aludido sonrió, triunfal.

—Creo que se nos ha olvidado comentar algo, Lauren: está prohibido hacer _playback_.

Ahora, en vez de blanca, la cara de la joven empezó a enrojecer rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, cogió su bolso y, arrastrando a Jessica del brazo salió de la sala de música.

Todo el mundo empezó a sonreír y a celebrarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Una azorada Lauren entró, cogió el reproductor de CD's y salió de nuevo.

A su salida, las risas estallaron a su espalda. Tardaron un rato en calmarse y para cuando lo hicieron, Alice se giró hacia Bree, llamándola para que subiera al escenario.

Pero la chica, para la sorpresa de todos, se negó.

—Oh, no, yo no me apunté para cantar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué añadiste tu nombre a la lista?

Bree se sonrojó y habló apresuradamente.

—Bueno, mi padre es técnico e informático, y pensé que os podría ayudar con los efectos de los sonidos o las luces. Sé coser también y un poco de maquillaje, y supuse que podría ser útil para el grupo, sea quien sea la elegida. Os lo iba a proponer, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a vosotros y me pareció que tal vez apuntar mi nombre sería lo más adecuado, por eso lo puse la última, justo antes de que Brandon fuera a retirar el anuncio, pero, en fin, si no vais a necesitar ayuda, yo me puedo ir. No me importa, en serio, y en verdad iba a hacer muy poquito, pero cualquier ayuda es valiosa cuando se trata de hacer algo tan grande, entonces pensé en ayudaros con los efectos sonoros o las luces. Eh... creo que me estoy repitiendo, pero es lo que suelo cuando estoy nerviosa. Y, esto... ¿qué os parece?

Los demás sonreían divertidos al comprobar el torrente de palabras que era capaz de pronunciar la chica, y, por lo visto, casi sin respirar. Ciertamente, parecía que precisamente aquellos que eran más callados por fuera eran los más locuaces por dentro.

Jasper se puso un dedo en el mentón, dándose golpecitos pensativamente.

—Bueno, ya está Alice para esto del vestuario y el maquillaje, pero siempre podrías echarle una mano. Y no nos vendría nada mal que nos echases una mano con las luces y los sonidos. Podría hacerlo yo, pero voy a estar ocupado ese día, no lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella inocentemente.

Jasper le sonrió suavemente.

—Me he presentado al concurso de dibujo y no puedo asegurar que esté libre esa noche.

—Ya has ganado tres años seguidos, Jazz, asúmelo: vas a estar ocupado porque volverás a ganar —sonrió Alice.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa también y le tendió la mano a Bree.

—Bree Turner, te doy la bienvenida oficialmente a nuestro grupo.

La chica se la estrechó también, sonrojada.

—Ahora queda decidir quién va a ser la vocalista del grupo.

—Seamos sinceros: ninguna de nosotras tres damos la talla lo suficiente como para ser la vocalista —intervino Zoe con expresión aburrida, rasgueando distraídamente la guitarra.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No sois malas, y tal vez lo que necesitamos es cambiar la canción.

Samantha le miró mal, a la vez que Zoe y Whitney, que había estado distraída mirando la partitura que había compuesto Edward.

—Como ya te he dicho antes, Masen, como la alteres te voy a matar. Está perfecta tal cual está. Parece que eres corto de entendederas.

Jasper suspiró y Whitney empezó a disculparse por la rudeza de su amiga, obligándola a disculparse también, a lo que Edward respondió que no importaba. Alice saltó entonces con que tenían que decidirlo ya y Bella se hundió en su asiento.

Media hora después, los chicos seguían discutiendo, habían vuelto a cantar las tres, pero la decisión seguía sin estar más clara que treinta minutos antes. No supo qué la impulsó entonces, pero estaba segura de que lo lamentaría. Lo supo en el instante en el que Alice clavó sus ojos en ella y Jasper la medía con la mirada también, pensativamente. Lo supo en el instante en el que habló.

—¿Y si lo intento yo?

* * *

><p>La pregunta resonó en la sala de música, acallando todas las preguntas, las disculpas y los gritos. Bella estuvo segura entonces de que se estaba escuchando su corazón bombeando a toda velocidad. Alice pareció superar la conmoción inicial y se abalanzó sobre ella.<p>

—¡Increíble! ¿Tú cantas, Bella?

El ángel pareció muy turbada y enrojeció de repente.

—Yo... bueno... solo un poquito. Olvidadlo, por favor, ha sido una propuesta un tanto estúpida.

Samantha, un tanto brusca como parecía ser normal en ella, se acercó a Bella, la levantó de su asiento y la colocó de pie al lado del piano.

—Inténtalo, mujer, estamos en confianza —la instó Samantha.

Edward se sentó al piano después de que Jasper le empujara hacia la banqueta. Cuando Bella se inclinó hacia él para indicarle cómo tenía que tocar la canción, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Sabes cantar, Bella?

La chica se sonrojó y susurró:

—Todos los ángeles saben cantar.

Edward la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Seguro? No te veo muy confiada.

Se incomodó y bajó la mirada aún más.

—Es que... el ángel que se encargaba de instruirnos en canto me echó a patadas del Coro.

Suspiró al recordar al ángel de forma masculina que se encargaba de dirigir los Coros Celestiales. No la había echado a patadas literalmente, pero la había instado a buscar su vocación en otra parte y a no poner jamás un pie de nuevo en _su_ coro.

Edward se mordió los labios a su vez. No sabía qué hacer para negarse a la petición de Alice.

—Oye, si de verdad no quieres... podríamos hablarlo con los demás.

Bella sonrió ante la caballerosidad de su protegido.

—No importa, lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda —se acercó hacia las partituras, y, mientras fingía elegir una de ellas, agitó la mano y una de las partituras en blanco se rellenó con notas musicales.

Edward, aún sorprendido, miró la partitura. Bien, no era muy difícil. Inspiró y empezó a tocar la introducción.

Bella, por su parte, conocía muchas canciones, pero para la ocasión había elegido una muy triste, pero muy bonita, que había cantado Odette en una de las clases de canto que antiguamente se impartían a las muchachas. En fin, ahora que se había presentado, no había más opciones. Entreabrió los labios y en cuanto escuchó el fin de la introducción, lenta, pausada, y aún así conmovedora, empezó a cantar.

_Nuestra piel, mojada por la lluvia..._

_el olor a lágrimas de amor..._

_Un viajero, con la mirada dulce,_

_qué sincera emoción..._

Escuchándola, y suponiendo que todas las voces del Cielo debían de ser puras, celestiales y altas, Edward pudo entender por qué el ángel instructor la había echado del Coro. La voz de Bella era mezzosoprano ligera, pero no pura o clara. Sabía dar todos los matices sin un solo error, y la canción tomaba un cariz aún más triste porque la voz del ángel estaba un poco maltratada, sonaba cascada a ratos, como si llorara en plena canción. Como si de verdad hubiera sufrido, o estaba sufriendo, al cantar.

Sorprendido, encontró que la voz de Bella le conmovía al punto que se encontraba reteniendo las lágrimas para no mojar las teclas.

_El silencio que suena en el alma,_

_un recuerdo, que no puedo sentir..._

_En el aire, sonidos de nostalgia,_

_de esta triste canción..._

Bella entonaba lo mejor que podía, no debía decepcionar a su protegido. Sin embargo, se encontró totalmente inmersa en la canción que estaba cantando, como nunca lo había estado. La canción llegó a su punto más álgido y el ángel elevó la voz.

_Y un sueño, echa a volar,_

_con sus alas..._

_de libertad._

_Por el cielo, cruzando va,_

_hasta el mar, con los dos..._

_A un lugar, donde el amor,_

_siempre estará,_

_entre... tú y yo..._

Una fuerte sensación de dejà vú les invadió a Edward y a ella a la vez. La voz de Bella se quebró al llegar a la última sílaba, y el dedo de Edward cayó con demasiada fuerza sobre la última nota.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de mirarse y asentir ambos a la vez. La música continuó entonces. El sonido de las teclas y la voz del ángel se compaginaron, dulces, suaves y trémulas, para hacerse escuchar a la vez.

_Y en mitad, de la oscura noche..._

_alguien encenderá una luz..._

_Serás tú, con la dulce mirada,_

_qué sincera emoción..._

_qué sincera emoción..._

En la última estrofa se escuchó únicamente la voz de Bella, que dejó que la última nota se desvaneciera en el aire, resonando en los oído de sus compañeros. Al terminar, estos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Empezaron a aplaudir para vergüenza de Bella, que se puso tan roja como el cabello de Zoe. Alice se acercó a ellos saltando de pura alegría, secándose una lágrima con un pañuelo que le había ofrecido Jasper.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso! ¡No sabía que teníamos a la candidata perfecta tan cerca! —chillaba la muchacha.

—Es cierto —intervino Whitney—, la voz de Swan no será tan bonita como la nuestra, pero es la que encaja con vuestra canción. Enhorabuena —felicitó con una sonrisa.

Jasper rió, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Entonces, la decisión está tomada. Bella cantará contigo en la feria, pero tendremos que trabajar largo y tendido contra tu timidez, amiga —dijo, dirigiéndose a ella—. Por cierto, Edward, Tanner, venid un momento, quiero comentar con vosotros una cosa de tu canción, Eddie...

—¡Que no me llames así! —masculló el aludido entre dientes.

Se alejaron los tres para realizar algunos arreglos en la canción de la feria de otoño, mientras Bella y Alice se retiraban a una esquina. Samantha, Whitney y Zoe, tras despedirse, salieron de la sala de música. Empezaba a hacerse tarde.

—¡Vamos, Belly-Bells! Que los chicos se encarguen de la música y nosotras nos encargaremos de la estética.

—¿Nosotras? —preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—Claro —afirmó Alice agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo—. No irás a pensar que te dejaré subir al escenario hecha un adefesio. Ven, deja que te tome las medidas —en cuanto el ángel hizo un ademán de querer irse, Alice tiró de ella para mantenerla quieta—. ¡No te muevas! Si tengo que preparar tu traje para cantar también, más vale que no tenga que hacer arreglos. ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>Tras lo que a Bella le parecieron quince minutos de interminables torturas mientras que Alice la medía, tomaba notas y murmuraba para sí. Edward y Jasper se habían quedado esperándolas tras solucionar un pequeño inconveniente con la canción de piano después de que Bree se despidiera de todos ellos, tras haber quedado en que Edward y Bella irían a su casa el sábado.<p>

Al terminar, Alice guardó su ''instrumental de tortura'' en su bolso y los cuatro amigos salieron de nuevo hacia sus respectivos hogares. Jasper y la muchacha se habían despedido de los otros al separarse delante de la calle que bordeaba el bosque.

Aún no era noche cerrada y Edward se dirigió hacia Bella con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que saquemos a Jacob a pasear antes de cenar?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Bella con una pregunta.

Volvieron a la casa de Edward, llamaron a Jacob y cerraron de nuevo antes de echar a andar en pos del animal que había salido como una bala de su hogar, eufórico de alegría ante la posibilidad de un paseo extra.

Caminaron en una cómodo silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Edward se diera la vuelta hacia ella.

—Cantas muy bien.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No es para tanto, recuerda que me echaron del Coro.

—Tu voz no es lo que buscaban ellos, pero sí lo que buscaba yo. Todo tiene su lugar en esta vida, pero a veces hay que esperar hasta que todo ocupe su respectiva posición.

Bella sonrió suavemente.

—Muchas gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Es la verdad —suspiró—. Espero que todo salga bien de aquí en adelante —murmuró mirando hacia delante.

El ángel asintió a su lado, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía también.

—En cuanto averigüe lo que es un mediador y solucione este problema con los Otros, tu vida volverá a tomar un cariz normal. No mediadores, no demonios, no ángeles —dijo, susurrando esta última parte.

Edward pareció extrañamente ansioso entonces. Se puso muy nervioso, pero, contrariamente a su costumbre en esos casos, solo pudo hacer una pregunta, también susurrando.

—Entonces... en cuanto todo esto termine... ¿tú volverás a tu lugar de descanso?

Bella se detuvo en seco, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a su protegido.

—No es tan sencillo, en realidad. Eres mi protegido, pero no sé por qué ibas a serlo en primer lugar. Yo tuve una protegida por la década de los años veinte. En aquel momento, había un demonio muy interesado en ella. Odette tenía un poder visionario. Tenía una increíble capacidad para saber qué pasaría con solo conocer la situación actual. Por ejemplo, le describías el estado de un empresa y sabía deducir su futuro en los siguientes cinco, diez y quince años —explicó Bella—. Mi deber por aquel entonces era protegerla durante toda su vida, para que ningún demonio pudiera influenciarla y hacer que usara su capacidad para el mal. No sé qué es lo que me espera contigo. Si esto del mediador es simplemente una etapa, tal vez no necesite estar contigo durante toda tu vida.

Edward meditó sus palabras, comprendiendo que tal vez el ángel tuviera que marcharse en cuanto terminara su misión, pero cayó en la cuenta de un hecho.

—Yo pedí a un ángel en mi vida. ¿Eso no cuenta en toda esta ecuación?

Bella sonrió, un poco triste y enternecida a la vez.

—Como el señor Aro dijo, tú pediste compañía y un amigo en esta vida. Pero ya hay gente acercándose a ti. Zoe, Whitney, Samantha, la joven Bree... son personas que poco a poco están empezando a entrar en tu vida. En cuanto conozcas a alguien con quien compartir el resto de tu vida, cuando estés rodeado de más personas que te aprecien y que estén en tu día a día, no me necesitarás a tu lado.

Sorprendido, Edward se encontró pensando que no le importaría vedar la entrada de más personas a su vida si con eso conseguía que Bella permaneciera en ella. Era increíble cómo el ángel había conseguido cambiar toda su existencia y su modo de ver el mundo en tan solo dos semanas.

Bella entendió en lo que su protegido estaba pensando solo con ver su rostro. Conmovida, se acercó a él y elevó una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de su amigo.

—No puedes encerrarte en una cúpula y dejar de tener amigos solo por mantenerme a mí en tu vida. Yo no valgo tanto la pena, Edward, y dentro de diez, quince años, no podrás seguir yendo a mi lado por la calle como ahora sin que la gente me confunda con tu sobrina o tu hija.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Edward confundido, saboreando el tacto de la mano del ángel en su cara. Era tan suave...

—Porque yo no envejeceré. Mi cuerpo, mi aspecto, no va a variar ni en veinte ni en doscientos años. Yo, como ángel, soy inmortal hasta el momento en que un demonio clave su espada en mi cuerpo. Yo no valgo la pena, Edward. No tanto como para que te encierres en ti mismo —repitió el ángel.

—Pero yo te quiero, no, te necesito a mi lado. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Bella sonrió entonces y tomó una decisión.

—Ven.

Condujo a su protegido a través del bosque, con Jacob corriendo detrás de ellos. Caminaron durante un rato, pero ya era de noche y era difícil orientarse. Edward, preocupado de que tropezaran en la osucirdad, sugirió volver a por una linterna, lo cual fue ignorado por la chica. Llegaron hasta el claro y Bella quedó de espaldas al chico.

—Edward, el ritual que vamos a hacer ahora es muy importante. Contesta cuando te lo pida y no te eches atrás, jamás, pase lo que pase, ¿está bien?

—Bella, ¿qué...?

Pero la chica no le dejó continuar.

—Por favor. ¿Lo harás?

Edward miró la espalda del ángel sin comprender, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Sí, lo haré.

Las alas del ángel rompieron la ropa de la muchacha. Blancas e imponentes, aletearon suavemente bajo la luz de la luna ante la mirada admirada del muchacho, que retrocedió un paso para apreciarlas aún mejor.

—Los ángeles —empezó hablando con decisión— tomamos a los humanos bajo nuestras alas para alejarlos de la malévola influencia de los Otros, que perdonados sean porque no comprenden lo que hacen. Yo, el ángel Isabella, he tomado bajo mi protección a ti, el humano Edward Anthony Masen. En nombre del Señor, ¿es eso cierto?

—Cierto es —contestó el aludido.

Jacob se acercó al claro y se tumbó en las lindes, sintiendo que algo muy importante estaba tomando lugar allí.

—¿Es cierto que eres buscado por los Otros como ''mediador'' y que he de defenderte como mi obligación y deber?

—Cierto es.

—¿Es cierto que crees en el Padre y en su indudable bondad?

Ante esta pregunta, Edward calló durante unos segundos, analizando la pregunta y sondeando su propia mente. ¿De verdad era cristiano?

El bautismo lo había hecho parte de la Iglesia, comprendió, pero era la influencia de Bella la que hacía que de verdad, más allá de la ciencia y la lógica, creyera que había algo más en el mundo, algo que lo movía.

—Cierto es —contestó finalmente, con decisión.

Bella se dio la vuelta entonces y le sonrió.

—Entonces, humano Edward Anthony Masen, me honraría que aceptaras mi regalo. ¿Lo harás?

¿Un regalo?

—Lo haré. Aceptaré tu regalo —contestó, convencido de que ella jamás haría algo que le perjudicara, pese a que aún no comprendía de que no iba todo esto.

Bella colocó las manos en círculo y, murmurando unas palabras que Edward no alcanzó a comprender, una daga apareció en sus manos. Procurando no respirar demasiado, se hizo un corte en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

—¡¿Pero qué haces...?!

Bella detuvo a Edward y lo instó a permanecer en su sitio.

—La sangre angélica solo puede ser dada de propia voluntad, como sagrados hijos del Señor. Yo te ofrezco la mía, humano, para que te proteja de todo mal que provenga de los Otros. ¿La aceptarás? —preguntó Bella colocando la mano derecha sobre la izquierda, como si fuera a recibir comunión en la parroquia.

Al fin, el joven entendió de que iba todo aquello, pero no sabía qué responder. Miró al ángel y, tras percibir la mirada suplicante de Bella, susurró:

—Aceptaré.

El ángel sonrió y una luz se instaló entre ellos, en la mano de Bella.

—Extiende tu mano derecha, humano.

Edward obedeció y Bella, con su sangre, dibujó un símbolo, que representaba a los ángeles. Extendió después la mano izquierda y trazó otro, referido a los Otros. Finalmente, alzó su mano hasta la frente mientras él permanecía con las manos extendidas, como si estuviera orando.

Trazó entonces el símbolo angélico que representaba a Dios en su frente mientras murmuraba.

—Por y para la gloria del Señor, amén.

La sangre brilló y desapareció entonces, así como la herida de Bella.

Edward miró entonces a su amiga y empezó a preguntar.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Por qué has tenido que usar tu sangre? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿estás bien? ¿Mareada?

Bella se echó a reír alegremente, disipando parte de las preocupaciones de Edward.

—Ese era un ritual angélico de protección. Ahora, ningún demonio podrá afectarte con sus poderes ni podrá influenciarte, tal y como no nos afectan a nosotros, los ángeles. Por eso he tenido que usar la sangre. Así estarás bien, incluso si no estoy a tu lado.

Edward suspiró.

—Yo no te necesito a mi lado solo por protección, Bella —carraspeando, murmuró—: has cmabiado mi vida totalmente, para bien, por supuesto, desde que llegaste. ¿Cómo voy a volver a mi vida de antes de que tú llegaras?

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Edward. Te adaptarás, tal y como los humanos llevan adaptándose desde hace siglos —esbozó entoces una sonrisa conmovida—. Pero me halaga mucho que te importe tanto.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta. Eres mi amiga.

Con esas palabras, que hicieron que Bella sintiera un extraño y anormal pinchazo en el pecho, ambos volvieron a casa entre risas y conversaciones.

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras que le ofrecían los matorrales del bosque, un hombre observaba a los dos jóvenes entrando en la casa mientras se reían de algo que hacía un chucho que estaba a sus pies.<p>

—Un alitas, ¿eh? No te servirá de mucho, Aro...

Y riéndose entre dientes, se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa, antes de marcharse hacia su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción que canta Bella es la ''Canción de Sakura'' (no sé si tiene nombre) que canta la protagonista del anime y manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles en el capítulo 20 o 23 (o alguno de esos).<strong>

**Lamento mucho el retraso, como siempre, pero este capítulo, al igual que el resto que viene, van a llegar siempre con atraso. Mi vida humana me tiene muy ocupada, como a todos aquí, supongo, y no tengo tanta capacidad de organización como otros. **

**Bueno, espero comentarios, críticas, expectativas... no sé, lo que queráis dejarme, ¿OK?**

**En fin, esperando que os haya gustado,**

**lady Evelyne**


End file.
